To The Journey
by Kikaider01
Summary: Star Trek crossover with nBSG.  This is AU and takes place after the Voyager episode Pathfinder and during the nBSG episode Crossroads Part II.  Voyager and the RTF are going to have to join forces if they're going to make it to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures and the Sci Fi channel respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

Author's Note: This story takes place at the end of Battlestar Galactica's season three, at Crossroads Part II, and Voyager season 6, after "Pathfinder" but before "Virtuoso". This story is AU, and everything is left to the author's discretion.

**To The Journey**

**Prologue**

**97,000 Years Ago**

_A race that would one day be called the Preservers, had begun transplanting humanity throughout the galaxy in an effort to preserve humanity. They had known that an even older race had seeded many planets throughout the galaxy billions of years ago in an effort to preserve their race. The Preservers had known of the seed code that the elder race had left behind in the hope that one day, the children would come together and piece together the puzzle that the elder race had left for them. The elder race had long since transcended to another plane of existence, and the Preservers themselves had evolved on one of the seeded worlds. For millions of years, they observed evolution throughout the galaxy. They watched many civilizations rise and fall. Several promising civilizations nearly made it to their technological level before falling. One was the Iconian civilization, another was the T'Kon Empire. While a few others had advanced technologically, but nearly destroyed themselves in planetary wars; with the survivors fleeing underground to escape the ravaged surface of their planets. _

_It was feared that the elder race's plan would not come to fruition, so it was decided that they would continue the work of their predecessors. They scouted the galaxy, particularly the worlds seeded by their predecessors in order to find one of the more promising humanoid species. A seeded planet containing a promising humanoid race was found near the edge of what would one day be called the Alpha Quadrant. The Preservers observed the evolution of humanity on Earth for several thousand years before deciding to implement a planet duplication project. _

_Their technology was advanced to the point that they were able to create planets and environments suitable for humanoid life. Humans would one day dub this technology Genesis. Using their technology, they duplicated several duplicate Earths in the Alpha Quadrant and one on the other side of the galaxy in the delta quadrant. At several points in Earth's history, the Preservers transplanted humanity on one of the duplicates. The Preservers watched with particular interest as one race of the elder's children made it to Earth and began living amongst one Earth's cultures while posing as gods. The Preservers decided that a more advanced humanoid race would not be allowed to continue to influence Earth's cultures so the humanoid "gods" were told that they must leave Earth alone, but they would be allowed to continue living among the humans that they would transplant in the delta quadrant. The humanoid "gods" agreed, as it was not wise to go against the edict of the elders. They followed the directions the Preservers had given them to the planet the transplanted humans would one day call Kobol. _

_The Preservers continued their project, and transplanted humanity several more times before completing it. Content that they had given humanity a good chance to survive, they waited and observed. On the other side of the galaxy, the humans on Kobol continued to evolve until eventually, one tribe made the trek back to earth. Two thousand more years passed, and the humanoid gods continued to live on Kobol until strife and a dying world forced humanity on the planet to leave for nearby worlds and form 12 colonies. On earth, civilization continued to evolve, sometimes haltingly, but evolve it did._

**Chapter 1**

**USS Voyager, Delta Quadrant**

"Captains log, stardate 53478.2. It's been two weeks since we made contact with Starfleet Command through the micro wormhole created by Lt Reginald Barclay. We've completed modifications to the main deflector with the data transmitted to us on the hypersubspace technology. This is experimental technology, but we're hoping that it will enable us to have regular contact with the alpha quadrant. We've begun to run low on deuterium, but Seven has begun scanning nearby space from astrometrics, for potential sources of deuterium. A Kalandra-class nebula 10 light years away holds some promise. We'll know for sure as we get closer."

As Captain Kathryn Janeway ended her log, she took a long sip of her coffee. It had been a long day, and she was tired. She walked across her ready room and sat on her couch, ready to read the latest fuel consumption reports. _Harry should have an uneventful night shift_, she thought.

She had just finished reading the fuel consumption reports when the door chimed.

"Come" said Janeway.

Her first officer, Commander Chakotay walked into her ready room looking disgustingly cheerful. _How does he do it?_ "Harry's reported for the night shift duty" he said.

"Got any dinner plans?" she asked.

"Just a date with a replicator" he replied.

"Dinner in my quarters then" she said. "I also want to discuss crew morale and the deuterium shortage before tomorrow morning's staff meeting."

"I think I have another bottle of Antarian cider handy, IF you promise not to burn the roast again" he said with a smile.

She chuckled._ He's never going to let me forget that _she thought_. Oh well._ "No promises" she smiled. And with that, they walked out of the ready room.

She walked into the conference room the next morning holding her favorite coffee mug. Seeing that all the department heads were present, she had Chakotay begin the staff meeting.

"Captain, nothing unusual happened during the night shift, and we've moved into scanning range of the nebula" Harry Kim reported.

"That's why you love the night shift Harry, because nothing ever happens" quipped Paris. He loved kidding his buddy.

"Actually, I love sitting in the big chair" smiled Harry.

This elicited a chuckle from Commander Chakotay. Over the years, he'd grown used to the playful banter between the two men, unlike the doctor, who found it a constant source of irritation. "What's the status our deuterium situation, B'lanna?" asked Chakotay.

"At our present speed, we have enough deuterium to last approximately 5 weeks, 2 days. With conservation, we can stretch it out to 8 weeks max." answered B'lanna.

"We moved within detailed scanning range of the nebula two hours ago" said Seven. "Scans indicated that it is indeed rich in deuterium. The Bussard collectors should be able to collect more deuterium than we require."

"Captain" Tuvok said. "I suggest we take this opportunity to stockpile extra deuterium."

"An excellent idea Mr. Vulcan. We can use cargo bay 3", Neelix said.

"How about the possible effects of radiation on the ship and crew doctor" Janeway asked.

"Kalandra class nebulas are well known astrological phenomena. They don't normally contain unknown types of radiation, but I'll be monitoring the crew's health just to be on the safe side" said the doctor. He was relieved to be finally asked a question. During most staff meetings, medical questions were rarely asked of him, unless something was affecting the whole crew.

"Then it's settled" said Janeway. "Mr. Paris, what's our ETA at the nebula?"

"About two hours at warp 6 Captain" answered Tom.

"Then if there's no other business" she paused for someone to bring something else up, "meeting's adjourned." The meeting broke up as everyone headed for their respective departments. Janeway, Chakotay, and Paris headed toward the bridge.

Two hours later, they arrived at the nebula. As she gazed at the view screen, she noticed the nebula looked very similar to the dozens of other nebulas she'd seen over the years. Kalandra class nebulas were not as dense as some other types of nebulas. Certainly not as dense as other types, such as a Mutara class nebula. Shields should be functional and so would the sensors, albeit with a shorter range than normal.

"Report" she ordered.

"Sensors indicate there are no other vessels present in the area. However, our sensor are limited to approximately 300,000 kilometers" reported Tuvok.

"I'm detecting large quantities of deuterium approximately 20 degrees to our left" reported Seven from astrometrics.

"Acknowledged" Janeway said. And she nodded toward Chakotay.

"Take us in Tom, one half impulse. Heading 330 mark 10" ordered Chakotay.

"Aye sir. Taking us in" said Paris.

_Voyager_ surged forward heading toward the nebula with the vast amounts of badly needed deuterium. As the ship entered the nebula, only a very slight tremor registered throughout the ship. It only took a few minutes for the ship to reach the closest pocket of deuterium.

"Status" asked Janeway.

"Shields are functional" answered Tuvok.

"Thank you Tuvok. At least if we run into any trouble, we'll be able to raise them" said Janeway.

"Short range sensors are limited to 300,000 kilometers. But that's more than enough to give us warning of any danger. Ready to engage Bussard collectors at full power" said Kim.

"Do it" ordered Janeway.

_Voyager's_ Bussard collectors changed from a dull red to a bright red as she flew through the nebula. Designed to collect stray molecules of deuterium as ship flew at warp speed through interstellar space, the collectors easily collected the large quantities of deuterium present in the nebula.

Two days later, all of _Voyager's_ deuterium tanks in the dorsal part of the engineering hull were at full capacity, and cargo bay 3 was full of storage containers filled with deuterium. The crew was preparing to leave the nebula and continue their journey. _It's about time we had a bit of luck out here_ thought Janeway.

Lt Commander Tuvok was going through his normal systems checks on his tactical console when his sensor display beeped. "Captain, six unknown ships just appeared off our starboard bow approximately 276,000 kilometers away."

"On screen" Ordered Janeway

On the screen, the crew saw 5 triangular ships and one ship that looked like a floating cathedral.

"How did they get there?" asked Janeway.

"Unknown Captain. Sensors didn't detect any ships approaching. I'm not detecting any warp signatures. It's like they just suddenly appeared" answered a frustrated looking Harry Kim.

"Are they aware of us?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know. I'm not detecting any subspace scans from them. Sensors show 5 star shaped ships and one unusual ship. I'm detecting 300 hundred human life signs on each of the star shaped ships and 2,000 human life signs on the cathedral ship. However, the humans on the cathedral ship appear to be in suspended animation" said Kim.

_Humans! And in suspended animation no less. Could this be a long range exploratory mission? What were humans doing in this part of the delta quadrant?_ She thought.

"Captain. I've determined that the star shaped ships are warships of some type. I'm detecting numerous missile launchers and kinetic weapons turrets. Each ship is carrying over 100 fighters. I am not detecting shields, warp power or fusion power. Each ship is carrying approximately 20 thermonuclear warheads." said Tuvok.

"The alien ships have lost power Captain" said Seven.

On screen, most of the lights aboard the alien ships went dark and they started to drift.

"Open a channel" said Janeway.

"Hailing on all subspace frequencies Captain" answered Tuvok.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_. Can we be of assistance?"

"No response Captain" said Tuvok.

"Captain! 28 ships just appear off our port bow, approximately 50,000 kilometers away" said Kim. He switched the view screen to show the new arrivals.

The new arrivals looked very different from previous ships. These ships appeared scorched and damaged, unlike the pristine looking ships of the first group. One large ship definitely looked like a warship, with nacelles or pods projecting from the main body. The rest of the ships followed no particular configuration, and were in all different shapes and sizes. As with the previous arrivals, the new arrivals lost power.

Janeway was confused now. _What caused these alien ships to lose power? Both groups of ships don't seem to belong to the same race. _She thought.

"Captain, I am detecting similar weapons on the large warship, as well as 5 nuclear weapons." Reported Tuvok.

"There's approximately 39,000 human life signs spread out among those ships" He paused, "the first group just regained power" said Kim.

"Try hailing them again"

"Still no response. The star shaped ships are now launching numerous small craft. Sensors detect kinetic weapons. Each ship has one indeterminate life sign. They are headed toward the second group" said Tuvok.

"Fighters then" observed Chakotay.

"And we're caught in the middle and the bullets are about to fly" said Paris.

"That is correct" answered Tuvok.

"Captain, the second group of ships has regained power" said an excited Kim.

"Send the same message to that group, on all subspace frequencies and languages" said Janeway.

"No response Captain. I do not believe they use subspace communications, as I cannot detect any subspace emissions at all from either group of ships. At their present speed, the fighters of the first group will reach the second group in approximately 5 minutes and 21 seconds" replied Tuvok.

_So they're attacking the second group? Have we stumbled into someone else's war? But the second group doesn't look like a battle fleet, they look more like refugees_ thought Janeway.

A minute later, the screen showed the warship of the second group launching triangular shaped fighters.

"I am now detecting communications between the warship and its fighters. They are in the radio frequency band, not subspace. I have tied in the universal translator. One of the fighters from the second group is headed toward our position" reported Tuvok.

"Red Alert. Shields up" ordered Chakotay.

"Orders Captain?" asked Paris.

"Maintain our position. It looks like we've stumbled into someone's war. Make no move toward either side." said Janeway. Although she was acutely aware that Voyager was actually much closer to the second group of ships.

"Transmit on the same radio frequency both groups are using Mr. Tuvok. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_. Please cease hostilities. We come in peace" said Janeway.

A few moments later, the fighters of the second group slowed to a stop, while the fighters of the second group started heading towards Voyager. The five Cylon base ships also started moving toward Voyager. The base ships started launching missiles and shells toward _Voyager_.

"Not very friendly, are they?" said Paris.

"Tactical analysis Mr. Tuvok" asked Chakotay.

"The missiles are powered by chemical propellants. The explosive yield of the warheads are very low, they will have no effect on our deflector shields. The shells are simple kinetic rounds. The alien ships are quite primitive. They do not pose a significant threat to _Voyager_" said Tuvok.

"Even so, I don't want to fight if I can avoid it" said Janeway between gritted teeth.

"But there may be no way we can avoid one" answered Chakotay.

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_** Combat Information Center (CIC)**

As the Battlestar regained power after jumping into the Ionian nebula, the crew of the Battlestar scrambled to launch fighters. The CIC was in disarray as the bridge crew scrambled to restart various systems. Admiral Adama and President Roslin looked up at the various DRADIS displays with dread. Five Cylon base ships and a resurrection ship were more than enough to destroy the fleet. However, there was also an unknown contact that maintained its position.

"What do you make of that? Is that another Cylon base ship?" asked Tigh.

"Negative sir. The contact is much smaller than a Cylon base ship" answered Gaeta.

"Whatever it is, we have to assume it's hostile" growled Adama.

On the screen, one of _Galactica's_ vipers headed toward the unknown contact.

"Who's in that viper?" asked Carl "Helo" Agathon.

**Lee "Apollo" Adama's Viper**

He felt guilty piloting his viper considering he resigned his commission. But when everyone was headed toward action stations, he felt he had a job to do. He punched the thruster pedal to full thrust and headed toward the unknown ship.

"_Galactica_, Apollo. I'm headed toward the unknown contact, will be in visual range in 30 seconds" said Apollo.

_**Galactica**_** CIC**

Adama felt a momentary sense of anger upon hearing Lee's voice, but he brushed that aside. He'd deal with that later. Right now, five cylon base ships and one unknown ship was commanding his attention. It would take another 23 minutes for the fleet to spin up their FTL drives. He currently didn't have the luxury to be mad at Lee.

"Sir! We're receiving a transmission from the unknown" reported Lt Dualla.

"On speakers" ordered Adama.

The bridge went silent as Dualla engaged the main speakers. An irritated sounding female voice started speaking "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_. Please cease hostilities. We come in peace" the voice said.

Around the plotting table, Adama, Tigh, Roslin, and Tory stared at each other. _Starship? Voyager? Federation? Was this some kind of cylon trick? _He remembered a Battlestar Voyager belonging to the 7th fleet. But this couldn't be it. The ship was too alien looking.

"Federation? Could this be some kind of cylon trick?" said Roslin, voicing his thoughts.

"I've never heard of no gods damn Federation" growled Tigh. "It's gotta be some kind of trick".

"They've got five base ships against us Saul. They don't need to try and trick us. They've got us outgunned 5 to 1" replied Adama.

An excited Felix Gaeta from his console broke in "Sir! The cylon base ships and the fighters are now headed for the unknown ship! They're launching missiles and firing now!"

They looked up at the DRADIS display. Sure enough, the display showed the cylons heading towards and attacking the unknown ship. A little guilty, Adama hoped that the cylons would waste their time on the unknown ship while the fleet spun up their FTL drives. Adama didn't know anyone on that ship or what this _Voyager _was, but his first responsibility was to his people and he couldn't afford to help this _Voyager_.

"Recall our fighters! Have them form a protective umbrella around the fleet" Adama said in his usual gravelly voice.

**USS **_**Voyager**_

On screen, the crew watched as the delta fighters retreated and formed what appeared to be a defensive formation around their ships, with the warship in front. While the star shaped ships and its crescent shaped fighters continued to head toward _Voyager_.

One of the cylon raiders transmitted its logic bomb towards Voyager.

"Captain, one of the incoming fighters just transmitted a primitive computer virus which tried to access our systems. It was automatically eradicated by our computer defense systems" said Tuvok.

The lead Cylon raider signaled to its wing mates to begin launching missiles, adding to the barrage from the base ships.

"First missile impact in 10 seconds captain. Simple chemical explosive warheads." said Tuvok.

"Don't return fire just yet Mr. Tuvok" ordered Janeway.

"Acknowledged"

The first missiles hit _Voyager's_ shields seconds later, followed by the kinetic rounds. _Voyager's _shields absorbed dozens of hits which multiplied as the fighters arrived and added their firepower.

"Report" ordered Janeway.

"Shields holding Captain. No appreciable drain. The shields will protect us indefinitely at this rate" said Tuvok.

"The fighters are now moving back. Sensors detect a missile with a nuclear warhead has been launched at us Captain" said Kim.

"The nuclear warhead has a 25 kiloton yield. They are classified as tactical nuclear weapons. Our shields will be able to hold with no difficulty. Nevertheless, shall I intercept that relatively slow moving missile with our phasers?" asked Tuvok.

"No, we'll absorb the hit. We'll show the first group that they're unable to harm us. Maybe they'll listen to reason then" said Janeway.

Janeway was determined to display _Voyager's_ strength without appearing too aggressive. It wasn't their war after all that they stumbled into. She was hoping to be able to mediate some sort of settlement between the two groups. It was obvious which group was the more aggressive though. Maybe this show of strength will bring both parties to the negotiating table.

Minutes later, the nuclear warhead impacted _Voyager's_ shields. Designed to withstand torpedo yields in the isotons, the shields effortlessly shrugged off the blast from the cylon nuke. This time, a slight tremor did register aboard _Voyager_.

"Shields holding" reported Tuvok.

"No damage Captain" reported Kim from Ops.

Apparently determined to destroy Voyager, each of the base ships launched a salvo of five nukes at Voyager.

"I am detecting a second wave of twenty five nuclear warheads headed toward Voyager. Our shields should be able to withstand the detonations. The combined explosive yields of those warheads are equal to approximately less than a tenth of an isoton" said Tuvok.

As the bridge crew stared at the screen, the near simultaneous detonations of twenty five nukes lit up the screen. The bridge rocked, but no one was thrown out of their seats. And more importantly, no EPS conduits blew.

"Damage report" said Janeway.

"As expected, shields are holding. The ship has sustained no damage Captain" reported Tuvok after scanning his tactical console.

Paris swiveled his chair around. "I'd love to see the faces of those people who launched those missiles at us" he said.

"Now maybe someone will feel like talking to us" said Janeway.

_**Galactica**_** CIC**

"I'm not sure, but some kind of electronic screen just appeared over _Voyager_" said Gaeta. His image of _Voyager_ seemed to fade in and out on his display. A few seconds later, cylon missiles and kinetic rounds started hitting _Voyager._ "_Voyager_ seems to be holding up under cylon missile and battery fire"

For 10 minutes the screen showed numerous missile impacts on _Voyager_. But _Voyager's_ DRADIS icon didn't disappear.

A few tense seconds later.

"Radiological alert! Cylons just launched a nuke!" yelled Dualla

"Are they launching at us?" demanded Adama.

"No sir. The cylons launched a single nuke at _Voyager_"

Adama, Tigh, Tory, and Roslin looked at the DRADIS display as a symbol representing the Cylon nuke headed toward the contact now labeled Voyager. Voyager didn't move, but maintained its position. As the nuke reached Voyager, the DRADIS display went snowy with static as the effects of the nuclear detonation interfered with the DRADIS display. Slowly, the display cleared and _Voyager_ was still there.

"Tough little ship" said an impressed Adama.

"Do you think we'll be able to talk to them?" asked Roslin.

"I hope so, we need all the friends we can get" answered Adama.

"Radiological alarm! This time it's massive!" said a worried Dualla.

"The DRADIS then showed that the Cylons had launched twenty five nukes at Voyager. _No way a tiny ship like Voyager can survive twenty five nukes_ thought Adama.

"So much for talking to them. They're done for. No one can take 25 nukes and live to tell about it" said Tigh.

All Adama and the rest of the personnel in CIC could do was look on in frustration as the DRADIS showed 25 nukes headed toward Voyager. _What a pity, we're way out of weapons range and can't help them_ he thought. _And we're unable to jump for another 5 minutes. _Roslin and some of the bridge crew said a prayer for the souls on _Voyager_. They didn't know anyone aboard that ship, but they knew that no one deserved to die by cylon nukes as their families had.

"15 seconds to impact. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..impact!" reported Gaeta.

The DRADIS display and many other displays in CIC went snowy for a few minutes as the after effects of so many cylon nuclear warheads cleared. The whole CIC was quiet as they felt sorrow at the deaths of the strangers aboard the tiny ship _Voyager_.

Gaeta's console monitor was the first one to clear. "_Voyager's_ still there!" he yelped in surprise.

"What? You're kidding me Mr. Gaeta!" shouted Tigh.

And sure enough, the rest of the DRADIS displays cleared in CIC. They all looked up at the DRADIS display to see that Voyager was in fact, still there. It was nothing less than astonishing to the colonials.

"How is that possible Bill?" asked Roslin. Relief shown in her eyes.

Adama himself was flabbergasted. "Not even a _Mercury_ can take that many nukes. I don't see how a ship as small as _Voyager_ could have survived". The wheels in his mind were already turning. He began to suspect that the electronic screen Gaeta had detected earlier had something to do with it.

Then that same female voice they had all heard earlier came over the speakers.

"Now that you're done firing at us, would you like to talk, or would you like us to return fire? Believe me, you wouldn't like it if we returned fire"

As they looked at the DRADIS, they watched as the cylon fighters returned to their ships and the cylon ships jump out one by one.

"I believe it's time we had a chat with this Captain Janeway" a very relieved Adama said.

**Command Center, Base Ship 76 **

Five humanoid cylons clustered around the main control consoles of the massive cylon base ship, their hands submerged in the bioelectric gel that allowed them to directly interface with the base ship's hybrid and scanners. Each cylon could literally see in their minds eye the space surrounding the ship, along with tactical information overlaid from the ship's scanners. Power had just been restored after having mysteriously failed a few minutes ago.

"We're detecting the colonial fleet, along with an unknown ship" a six said.

"I see it too, the cylon formerly known as Sharon "Boomer" Valerii agreed, looking at the six. She still harbored some resentment towards that model ever since "Caprica Six" broke her neck a few months ago, allowing the traitor to escape with the Hera, the half cylon, half human child. She had considered Caprica Six to be a friend, until she betrayed the cylons.

A "Cavil" model broke in. "It's a small ship, and it looks unarmed"

"I'm launching the raiders now" said a "Doral" model.

"Remember, we don't want to destroy the Colonial fleet, just push them along the path toward Earth" said a "Simon" model.

"That's right" said a "Leoben" model. "We need to assume that with Baltar and Caprica Six on the Galactica, they know the way to Earth"

"That's only if they haven't executed the both of them" said Boomer, remembering how Cally had shot her.

"Caprica Six hasn't resurrected, so we can assume that they're alive" countered the six. Boomer shot her an acid look.

"_Galactica_ is launching her vipers now" said Doral.

"I'm not detecting any emissions from their jump drives" said Simon, "they're probably still spinning them up"

"What about the unknown ship?" asked Boomer

"It's just sitting there" said Cavil. "It's probably an experimental scout that Adama had designed"

"Really? Now where would they get the resources to build such a ship?" said a doubtful Leoben.

"Who knows? But look at its position, it's much closer to the colonials" replied Cavil.

"That doesn't mean it's colonial" countered Boomer. "I've never seen such a design. It looks far too alien to be colonial."

"Nevertheless, they must be allied with the colonials" argued Cavil.

As they continued to watch events unfold, they received the transmission from the alien ship.

"_Voyager_?" asked Boomer aloud. "I remember there being a Battlestar _Voyager_ in the Colonial 7th fleet"

"That settles it. It's a colonial ship. We need to attack it" said Cavil.

"I only said that there was a Battlestar _Voyager_, that's obviously not a Colonial Battlestar" said an exasperated Boomer. "Besides, the captain of that ship said it was a starship of some "Federation"".

"Should we reply to their message?" asked the Six.

"It might be some kind of colonial trick. There's one way we can determine its intentions" said Doral.

"Yes, have the raiders engage _Voyager_. And have all base ships launch standard missiles and fire their rail guns. Then we'll see what side they're on" said Cavil. "Are we agreed?"

Both the six, Boomer, and the Leoben looked reluctant, but in the end, they agreed. Although Boomer felt a sense of foreboding. _This is stupid_. _We're making a mistake_ she thought. _They just might be aliens, and they'll end up thinking that we're the war mongers. _There were times when she couldn't believe how idiotic some Cylons were

As Boomer was thinking, her base ship's scanners detected some sort of electronic field appearing around _Voyager_, partially obscuring it from their scanners. This puzzled the five cylons.

"Is it some type of stealth screen?" asked Leoben.

"Have one of the raiders transmit the logic bomb" said Doral. "We'll see how it reacts"

As they watched, the electronic screen stayed up.

"It doesn't look like the virus is having any effect" reported the six.

"Order the raiders to continue their conventional attack" said Cavil.

"By your command" replied Simon.

"What are the colonial Vipers doing?" asked Boomer. She imagined Apollo and Starbuck were flying in some of the Vipers, and she felt a sudden tinge of regret and homesickness. The _Galactica_ was her home for a long time, and the pilots were once her friends. She felt rage and jealousy towards the other Sharon. It was as if the other Sharon had stolen her life and the happiness that should have been hers.

"It looks like they're pulling back into a defensive position around the civilian ships" said the six.

They watched as their raiders fired their canons and missiles. Moments later, fire from their base ships added to the maelstrom. They watched awestruck as they determined that the electronic field was some sort of shield, stopping the missiles and artillery rounds from reaching _Voyager_.

"Let's see how _Voyager_ handles a nuke" said Cavil.

"Are you sure that's wise?" said a now concerned Simon.

"Look, we need to find out the capabilities of this new colonial ship. If it survives the nuke, then it's definitely a threat to us. The colonials could use it to launch a counter attack against us" said a worried Doral even as he launched the nuke.

Again, they watched as the nuclear missile headed towards _Voyager_. They watched as _Voyager_ was engulfed in the explosion of the detonation. Moments later, they were horrified as _Voyager_ appeared none the worse for wear.

Before the six and Boomer could say or do anything, a panicked Cavil said "All ships launch a five nuke salvo at _Voyager_!"

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Simon, echoing Boomer's earlier thoughts.

"No colonial ship can take 25 nukes and still survive" said a confident Cavil.

"I hope you're right" Boomer said darkly. "Because if you're wrong, we've just pissed off an alien race that could become a deadlier enemy than the humans could ever be" The Cavil said nothing to that.

She watched with trepidation as their missiles sped towards _Voyager._ As the whole area of space was lit up with the 25 nuke detonation, she silently prayed that _Voyager_ would be destroyed. Because if it wasn't, that would mean it wasn't colonial at all and they just pushed this alien race into the arms of the colonials. Her worst fears were realized as _Voyager_ slowly reappeared on visual and their DRADIS looking completely intact.

All five cylons looked at each other, fear growing on their faces. Then they received the angry transmission from Capt Janeway of _Voyager_. They all turned to Cavil.

"We need to retrieve our raiders and jump out of here" said a suddenly worried Cavil.

The others glared at him.

"You think?" Boomer said sarcastically.

"I'm ordering our raiders to return immediately. The resurrection ship is jumping to the emergency coordinates now. All other ships will jump as soon as they've recovered their raiders" said Doral.

"We've just committed a grave strategic error. These unknowns are obviously extremely powerful. We need to contact the homeworld and have a general meeting. We need ALL models to agree to our next course of action. And I mean ALL models, including you know who" said Simon.

They all agreed, even the suddenly reserved Cavil line. And with that, the cylon ships jumped out one by one, leaving the colonial fleet facing _Voyager_.

_This is one colossal frack up_ thought Boomer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_What next?_ Thought Janeway.

"The group that attacked us has left the area Captain. However, I am unable to determine their method of departure. There was a flash of light, and then suddenly they were not there" said Seven. She looked perplexed. And it wasn't often that Seven appeared that way. She normally looked like she knew everything and that hardly anything surprised her.

"Any idea where they went?" asked Chakotay. He was worried that they could return at any time.

"We are still in the nebula Commander. Our long range sensors are ineffective while we remain here" answered Tuvok.

"Maybe the second group can help us with that" said Kim while pointing at the view screen. On the screen, the large warship and a battered collection of what looked like civilian ships maintained their position. The small fighters weaved in and around the ships, but generally stayed in position between Voyager and the ships they were obviously protecting. The large battered warship was at station keeping, shielding the rest of the civilian ships.

Tom was the first to voice his thoughts. "It looks to me like it's a rag tag fugitive fleet running from that first group we encountered. The big ship's protecting them. I think what we're seeing is a group of refugees"

Janeway had been thinking the same thing.

"They look primitive, but we're at least 18 light years from the nearest solar system. They must have some kind of faster than light drive to get out here in deep space" said Kim.

"We're going to have to make contact with them if we want to find out anything about the first group or what's going on in this part of space" said Janeway. "Mr. Tuvok, did they receive our last transmission?"

Tuvok briefly went through his communications logs before answering. He raised his left eyebrow as many Vulcans did when they were intrigued about something. "I believe so Captain. The universal translator identified the language they were using when we were monitoring their ship to ship transmissions. It is an Earth language"

"Earth language?" asked Janeway. _Impossible_ she thought.

"Yes Captain. Specifically, ancient Greek" answered Tuvok.

"Oh my god" said Chakotay. His field of expertise was anthropology, so he was the first to make the connection. "This could this be a Preserver seeded society taken from Earth."

"That could certainly explain why they speak ancient Greek" agreed Janeway. "Either way, they're waiting for us to speak to them. Mr. Tuvok, open a channel"

"Channel open" Tuvok replied.

_**Galactica**_** CIC**

Commander William Adama and President Laura Roslin were discussing what to say to the _Voyager_ captain when Lt Dualla spoke up. "We're receiving a transmission from _Voyager_ Commander on the fleet priority channel"

"On speakers" said Adama.

Once again, the female voice of _Voyager's_ commander came over the speakers. This time, the voice didn't sound angry.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship USS _Voyager_. We mean you no harm" said the voice in perfect colonial standard.

Adama picked up the phone to respond. "This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar _Galactica,_ representing the 12 colonies of man. Thank you for your assistance with the Cylons."

"It seems Commander Adama, that we have many things that we need to discuss" answered Janeway.

Roslin looked at Adama. Pointing at the phone she asked "May I?"

"Of course Madame President. It's your show" he said. He handed her the handset.

"Captain Janeway. This is President Laura Roslin of the 12 colonies. On behalf of my people, I would like to extend our gratitude for driving away the Cylons. We regret having gotten you and your ship involved in our conflict, we are all that's left of our people. We're refugees, and they were chasing us"

"Nicely done Madame President" said Adama. He was glad she was in CIC. Politics was her forte.

"These "Cylons" fired on us without provocation Madame President" answered Janeway. "Perhaps we can meet aboard my ship to discuss the situation?"

"No Madam President. I highly advise against that" cautioned Tory. "We don't know anything about these people yet"

"I agree with Ms. Foster Madame President" said Adama.

"These people took the best the Cylons could throw at them. Even though we haven't seen their weapons, it's my guess that they're certainly powerful enough to blow us out of the sky if they wanted to. If they meant us any harm, we probably wouldn't be here discussing it right now. But I do agree, we should meet here on _Galactica_ for appearances sake" said Roslin. She picked up the phone handset again.

"As gracious as your offer is Captain, I would prefer to meet on the Galactica. My people are refugees fleeing from the Cylons. It might cause some concern among my people if I were to travel to your ship having only just met you. Would it be possible for you to come over to the _Galactica_?" she asked. She hoped the _Voyager_ captain wouldn't take offense.

The _Voyager_ captain didn't seem perturbed at all by Roslin's refusal to come over to _Voyager_. "That's quite understandable Madame President. I would be glad to come over. Can you please give us coordinates for transport?" the voice asked.

"Coordinates captain? I'm afraid I misunderstand." She looked around, everyone, including Adama looked equally confused. "If you have a shuttle, you can land a shuttle in our port landing bay" answered a confused Roslin. She looked towards Adama and Tigh.

On board _Voyager_, Tuvok said "They most likely do not have, or know about transporter technology Captain. I must caution you about the Prime Directive."

"Agreed Tuvok. We won't reveal our transporter technology….for now" said Janeway.

"President Roslin, I'll take a few of my staff over in a shuttle at your earliest convenience. We'll be unarmed" said Janeway.

Roslin looked at Adama and Tigh again.

"I'd say in an hour or two. That will give us time to clean up the bay and get the necessary security arrangements in place" said Tigh.

"That sounds about right" Adama agreed.

She spoke into the handset again. "Captain Janeway, will two hours be agreeable?" asked Roslin.

"Absolutely Madame President. Two hours it is. I look forward to meeting you" Janeway answered.

"And I, you Captain. I look forward to thanking you in person". And with that, Roslin closed the connection.

She looked at Adama's officers. Gaeta spoke up.

"Do we know that they're even human?" he asked.

Tigh snorted. "Of course they are! You've been reading too many science fiction books Mr. Gaeta". Gaeta looked embarrassed. In the entire history of the colonies and Kobol, non human life had never been encountered. As far as the colonials were concerned, aliens were the stuff of science fiction. But he had to admit, there was always that small possibility. He was still troubled by his meeting with Tyrol, Tory, and Sam earlier. The revelation that they were cylons was still a shock to him. But he pushed that firmly to the back of his mind. He was Saul Tigh, an officer of the colonial fleet, and that was the man he wanted to be.

"Well, I don't want the marines to be obvious. They will not point their weapons at these people, and I mean that. We need to make a good impression" Roslin said emphatically. The last thing she wanted was to antagonize these people. They needed all the friends they could get.

"But the marines will be present, I insist on that" warned Adama.

"Of course Admiral. I just don't want them pointing weapons at a potential ally and possibly offending them. Like I said, we need to make a good impression and not look like savages. We need to maintain some dignity" she said.

"You're right Madame President." He turned to Dualla. "Lt Dualla"

"Sir!" answered Dualla.

"Recall our vipers and set condition 2 throughout the fleet"

"Aye sir" Dualla replied. She spoke into her headset and began relaying the Admiral's orders.

Turning to Tigh, he said "Saul, handle the security arrangements. Tell Tyrol and his deck gang that we have VIPs coming aboard from _Voyager_. Tell him to clean up the bay as best he can in two hours."

"They'll be ready Bill" answered Tigh. He then scrambled off to get things ready.

He turned to his acting CAG, Captain Karl Agathon. "Captain, have the squadrons in parade formation on the landing deck in an hour and a half."

"Aye sir." Helo answered. "The squadrons will be there with bells on"

"Also, have "Mister" Lee Adama escorted to my quarters under marine guard when he lands" Adama added. He made sure everyone in CIC heard that.

**USS **_**Voyager**_

As soon as the transmission from Galactica ended, Chakotay started to open his mouth to protest. Janeway held up her hand before Chakotay could say anything.

"I know what you're going to say Chakotay, but the President requested that I come over. Don't worry, I'll have Tuvok with me, and you can keep a transporter lock on us at all time in case something goes wrong" said Janeway.

Seven of Nine walked on to the bridge holding a PADD. "Captain, I think I may have a theory that might explain their mode of travel"

That piqued everyone's interest, including Janeway's. "Well go ahead Seven, don't keep us waiting"

Seven raised an eyebrow. "I believe from our sensor readings, that they use some kind of drive that folds space, allowing them to travel nearly instantaneously from one place to another."

The scientist in Janeway had heard of this before. "Yes, Federation scientists were experimenting with this method of travel. They called it a geodesic fold. It involved opening up a fold between two stars, red giants to be exact. It was abandoned because radiation from the star would kill any crew attempting such a transit"

"Apparently, these Cylons and Colonials have perfected the technology. They appear to be able to create geodesic folds without the use of red giants. The light we observed is most likely the geodesic pulse used to open the geodesic fold" said Seven.

Janeway's head swam with the implications such a drive would have on space travel. It could literally revolutionize space travel as they knew it. Then there were the military applications as well. The realization dawned on Harry as well.

"We could literally get home almost immediately!" a very excited Harry Kim said.

"Let's not jump the gun just yet Harry" Janeway cautioned.

But she looked around the bridge. She saw excitement and hope in everyone's eyes. A part of her wanted to be excited too, while another part of her cautioned that they've run into dead ends before.

"Captain, the President said they were refugees. As a Starfleet captain, you do have the legal authority to grant them asylum if they decide to request it. Do you intend to grant it?" Tuvok asked.

"One thing at a time Tuvok, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Janeway said. She stood up. "In the meantime, Tom, Seven, Neelix, the doctor, and yourself, will be accompanying me aboard the Delta Flyer. Get your dress uniforms ready." Tom Paris groaned.

**Adama's quarters, Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

Commander William Adama was sitting at his desk conferring with Capt Agathon about the upcoming visit from _Voyager_ when the knock at the door came. "Come" he said.

Marine Sergeant Matthias poked his head into the room, "Sir, we've brought Mr. Adama here as ordered". He emphasized the word _mister_. It was well known throughout the fleet that Lee had resigned his commission in the fleet. There were still a lot of hard feelings because Lee had defended Baltar during the trial, and had made President Roslin and himself look bad.

"Thank you sergeant. Well done. You may stand ready outside" Adama said.

"Very good sir" He glared at Lee as he was ushered into the room. Then he turned and assumed his post outside his Adama's quarters.

If anything, Lee looked defiant as he stared at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Adama could see that Helo looked uncomfortable, preferring to stare at one of the paintings in the room.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself? You're a civilian and you commandeered a viper during a time of war. You could be thrown in the brig and take Baltar's old cell" he said gruffly.

Lee took a deep breath. It was obvious he was struggling with the words he was about to say. "Sir, I know I resigned my commission and let you all down. But I felt that what I did was right. And after we lost power, I saw everyone heading toward action stations. I knew the fleet was short of Viper pilots, so I thought it was my civic duty to help defend the fleet. Whatever I may be, I'm still a good Viper driver. I'm the Top Gun ever since Starbuck died" Lee said.

Lee had brought up another sore point, and now Adama was struggling with his own emotions.

"Are you trying to say that you still want to be a Viper pilot?" Adama asked, still visibly trying to control his emotions. He didn't want to blow up in front of Helo.

"Yes sir" Lee answered. "I just want to serve my people"

Adama thought about it. There was no way in hell that he could let Lee have his position as CAG back, not after what he had done. He'd lose whatever respect he had left among the crew and the fleet. Not to mention the fact that he had embarrassed the President with his revelation about her taking the kamala root extract, and forcing her to reveal that her cancer had returned. Lee was certainly not on Laura's list of favorite people right now. But he did have to admire Lee's conviction. He was a crusader. He did what he thought was right despite the consequences. And now here was a situation where he was going to pay the consequences.

He could see that Helo was turning red. Helo was also a crusader, doing what he thinks is right. Adama remembered what Helo did with the cylon prisoners a few months back, letting them suffocate instead of allowing Lee to execute them so that the virus could be transmitted back to the cylons. It was later revealed that it shouldn't be possible to transmit a virus back to the cylons, because the cylons merely uploaded their memories or "souls" back to their resurrection ships.

"So, do you wish to enlist as a Viper pilot Mr. Adama?" he asked.

"Yes sir, if I'm allowed to" Lee answered. This time he didn't look as defiant.

"If I let you back into the colonial fleet, you'll start back at the bottom. You will be a nugget and you will follow the orders of your CAG, Capt Agathon. You will remove your personal effects from the CAG's quarters immediately and you'll bunk with the rest of the nuggets. Is that clear?" Adama asked.

"Perfectly clear sir!" Lee said.

"Sergeant Matthias!" Adama said loudly enough for the marine guard outside his quarters to hear.

"Yes sir!" Matthias said as he entered the room.

"Escort Ensign Adama to the CAG's quarters, allow him to remove his personal effects, and escort him to the flight trainees living quarters. After that, you may resume your duties" Adama ordered.

"Very good sir!" Matthias answered, looking a bit disappointed.

Turning towards Lee, he said "Dismissed ensign!"

Lee came to attention, saluted Adama, which Adama returned, then executed an about face and left his quarters, with Matthias tailing him.

"You know sir," Helo said after the two had left. "I never wanted this job, and there's still going to be some hard feelings toward Lee."

"I know that. But I'm hoping that Lee being escorted around the ship under marine guard in front of the crew will help alleviate some of those feelings. Remember, the CAG's quarters are practically on the other side of the ship from where the nuggets are bunked. And with Lee starting off again as a raw nugget, it should show that I'm not playing favorites" said Adama. He was acutely aware of some of the rumblings from some of the crew. There were whispers of nepotism, Lee being daddy's boy, etc. He couldn't just let what Lee did just slide by. Not this time. Not after what he did.

Helo thought about what Adama said, _but that's why it's up to the old man to make_

_the hard decisions_. He personally would have been perfectly happy if Lee resumed his CAG duties, but then he also knew that many people resented Lee for defending Baltar. So he understood Adama's decision.

Adam's gravelly voice brought him out of his reverie. "Helo, are the squadrons ready to be assembled on the flight deck for Captain Janeway's arrival?" asked Adama.

"Yes sir. I've spoken with the flight leaders of both the raptor and viper squadrons. Everything's ready. In fact, we should both be heading down there in about an hour" he answered.

There was another knock at the door. And President Laura Roslin walked into his quarters. Adama got up and turned to Helo, "That will be all Captain."

Helo, seeing his cue to leave, answered "Thank you sir. Everything will be ready"

"Dismissed" said Adama.

Helo and Adama exchanged salutes, and Helo left his quarters to go to his own and tell Sharon what had transpired.

After Helo had closed the door, Roslin asked "So how did it go with Lee?"

"Better than I expected" said Adama. He then proceeded to tell her what had happened.

"Military personnel actions is your area of course" she said.

"But" Adama sensed she would have done things differently

"I would have reinstated him as the CAG" said Roslin.

That surprised him, especially after what Lee had done during Baltar's trial. He didn't think she thought highly of Lee.

"We need people like Lee, people who stand up for their convictions, who do what they feel as right" she said smiling. She was wearing her glasses and one of her better pants suits. She took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs across his desk. He took his seat after she had sat down.

"True" he said. "But we can't have officers flaunting the chain of command and embarrassing the President. And I don't want to give the impression of nepotism."

Roslin considered what he said. "Point taken. Anyway, we need to discuss what we're going to say to Captain Janeway"

"That we do. And that's going to be mainly your job as the civilian leader of our people" said Adama.

"To tell you honestly, I feel almost as nervous now as I did during the televised debates with Baltar" she said.

He smiled. "I remember that. Do you want some pencils to break?"

"Why? Do you have any" she joked.

"I'm fresh out I'm afraid" he said.

"These people must be significantly more advanced than we are, that much is obvious by the way they handled the cylon attack on their ship" said Roslin.

"We all noticed that. And rumors are beginning to spread like wild fire throughout the ship. I wonder how the news is going around the fleet?" grumbled Adama.

"For one thing, I notified the Quorum that you and I will make the initial contact, then afterwards, we're going to hold a press conference to inform the people of the fleet of what has transpired. We need to conduct rumor control fast" she said.

"Sounds reasonable. No press at the initial meeting then". Adama had never felt comfortable around the press, while Laura had never been bothered by it.

"Zarek's been demanding that he be able to meet with Janeway. I told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to have all the fleet's leaders in one place, he grudgingly agreed. That should hold him off for now" said Roslin.

"It's always a good idea to keep Zarek out of the limelight" he agreed.

"Do you think these people are human Bill?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't they be? She sounded human. She has a human sounding name. She spoke perfect Colonial standard. In the entire history of the colonies, we've never encountered non human life" he said.

"That could be a result of their technology. But the fact that she spoke perfect Colonial standard suggests some human ties, or at least some ties to the colonies" said Roslin.

He knew where this conversation was leading to. He had allowed himself a faint ray of hope when he first heard the Voyager captain speaking in colonial standard. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"That maybe, just maybe, they may be related to the colonies? That this could possibly be an Earth ship" she sounded convinced.

Adama took a deep breath. "And how do you plan to find out?"

"I'll ask them" she said.

"Just like that?" he asked.

"Yes, just like that. Sometimes directness works best. And what are we going to lose by asking them? The worst they can say is no. Then we wouldn't have lost anything anyway. At the very least, we can possibly make a friend" She said.

He had to admit she had a point. _That's_ _why she's the politician and I'm not_ he thought.

"What about the cylons? How do we explain them, especially the infiltrator models?" he asked.

"I say we give them full disclosure. They're going to find out anyway sooner or later. It's best that we tell them ourselves, rather than them finding out on their own. That way it doesn't look like we're trying to deceive them. If there's one thing I learned long ago, it's that in order to gain someone's trust, you're going to have to let at least some of the skeletons out of your closet. That way it will look better when we ask for their help" said Roslin.

He felt a little uncomfortable with that. Being in the military for the past 45 years, he wasn't exactly used to being completely open about everything. And being a proud man, he didn't feel comfortable with begging for help either. But he did agree with her, they needed to make a good first impression. And being honest, usually did help. The survival of their race was at stake. And if he needed to swallow his pride, he'd do it.

"Alright, but for the initial meeting I'd like to keep the first group small" he said.

"Agreed. I'll have my aide, Tory Foster present, and you can have two or three of your staff present. We should meet in the conference room. It's large enough, and we can hold the press conference there afterwards" said Roslin.

"I might as well include Lt Agathon in the meeting" Adama looked at his watch, "Well, it's about time we started heading down to the landing bay" he said.

"Shall we?" she smiled weakly. It was already a long day for her. First was the acquittal of Baltar, then the encounter with the cylons, and now meeting with an alien ship to be followed by a press conference. She was feeling weak from her cancer, but the excitement of first contact with _Voyager_ is what kept her going.

"After you Madame President" he escorted her out of his quarters, with the marine guard following after them.

An hour later, the _Delta Flyer_ was headed toward _Galactica_.

Chakotay's voice came over the comms "_Voyager _to _Delta Flyer_"

Janeway answered "This is the _Delta Flyer_, go ahead Commander"

"The _Galactica_ just informed us that they've sent two fighters to escort you in. You should be seeing them in about a minute" Chakotay said.

"Thank you Commander. Janeway out" Turning to Tom she said "Tom, keep an eye out for those fighters, and slow to one tenth impulse. We don't want to alarm them by coming in too fast"

"Yes ma'am" Paris acknowledged.

As Tom Paris expertly piloted the _Delta Flyer_ to the _Galactica_, he looked out the forward windows to see a pair of sleek three engine fighters flying alongside them. They were of two models he noticed, the one of the left was gray colored, sleek, and modern looking, the one on his starboard wing was also three engined, off-white colored, and rather battered, but still deadly looking. _These people must be scraping the bottom of the barrel, scrounging up whatever fighters were available_ he thought. He noticed the scorch marks near the forward openings. _Real canons! These people actually fired bullets!_ Being the 20th century aficionado that he was, he couldn't wait to see them close up. He'd flown fighter simulations on the holodeck before, and he immensely enjoyed close range combat with other fighters. The feel of firing the guns, seeing the expressions in the faces of the enemy pilots. The pilot of the fighter must have noticed that he was looking because the pilot waved at him, and he waved back.

As they neared the _Galactica_, he opened up a channel. "This is the _Delta Flyer_ to _Galactica_, we're on final approach. Request landing instructions."

Instantly, a female voice answered his call. "_Delta Flyer_, _Galactica_. Please follow the two vipers into the port landing bay. The elevator pad will be lighted. Please land on the pad"

"Acknowledged _Galactica_. _Delta Flyer _out" Tom acknowledged.

Up in CIC, Dualla wondered at that conversation. She turned to her friend, Gaeta. "They actually have names for their shuttles Felix."

"That is unusual" he agreed. "It must be one of their customs."

As they drew closer to the _Galactica_, they noticed that the starboard landing bay was enclosed but the port landing bay was not.

"I am not detecting any force fields. The landing bay is open to space." Seven announced.

"That's probably why they're having us land on the landing pad, it probably lowers into a pressurized maintenance bay. It's still common procedure when it's impractical to have force fields in landing locations" Tom said.

"Confirmed" said Tuvok. "I am reading atmosphere below the landing deck"

"_Delta Flyer_ to _Voyager_, maintain a transporter lock on all of us, including the doctor" Janeway said into the comms.

"Acknowledged Captain. We have good locks on all of you. See you in a bit" answered Chakotay.

Details became clearer the closer they got to Galactica. They could see the numerous scorch marks, cracks, and other damage. As they passed into the landing bay, Tom noticed the hundreds of gouges in the deck. _No doubt from all the landings. This lady has been through a lot_ thought Tom. Tom followed the directional lights to a lighted square. _No doubt the landing pad_. A few seconds after they touched down on the pad, it began to lower.

Janeway spoke up. "Remember people, this is a first contact situation. I don't need to remind you about first contact protocols"

The doctor chimed in "Try not to eat anything while we're over there if you can avoid it."

"Aww, come on Doc, when in Rome, do as the Romans do" Tom said.

Paris never missed a chance to get under the doctor's skin. But it was always good natured.

"In that case Mr. Paris, I believe you should stay aboard the Flyer" the doctor retorted.

"And miss all the fun? Not on your life Doc" Tom answered.

The doctor merely rolled his eyes.

Neelix, who had been unusually quiet during the trip finally spoke. "Captain, these people are refugees, the survivors of what's left of their people. I can imagine the hardship that these people are going through. My people were also scattered after the invasion of Talax by the Haakonians" he said sadly.

"Which is why I brought you along Neelix. You can sympathize with their plight" said Janeway.

As the _Delta Flyer_ was lowered into the maintenance bay, another hatch slid over them, and the bay was pressurized. A hatch lifted up and they were slowly rolled into the maintenance bay.

Seven reported "I am detecting a nitrogen, oxygen atmosphere and gravity. Atmospheric pressure is 1.2 of earth normal, gravity is .75 earth normal."

"So their atmosphere is denser than ours, and the gravity's lighter" Tom surmised.

"That is correct lieutenant" answered Seven.

"That shouldn't pose too many difficulties. No medication is required to adjust to these conditions. Now if the atmosphere were less dense contained less oxygen, then you would all need triox compound injections" the doctor reported.

As the Delta Flyer was rolled into the main bay, they noticed a large group of people assembled to meet them. There were several groups standing in formation. It looked like a formal welcoming committee. Tuvok's trained eye immediately picked out their security. They were standing in the background, alert. They were wearing what he guessed to be body armor and helmets, but their rifles were slung. He pointed them out to Captain Janeway.

"They want their security there, but be non threatening Captain" he said.

"Well, it looks like they're going all out to make us feel comfortable" said Janeway. She normally didn't love formal ceremonies, but she didn't dislike them either.

The _Delta Flyer_ stopped moving. A moment later, they could see that the group had been called to attention.

"That looks like our cue people. Lower the rear hatch Tom" Janeway ordered. Per standard Starfleet protocol, Janeway being the senior officer would be the last to exit the Flyer.

As Adama stood at attention at Roslin's side he watched as the rear hatch of the sleek looking vessel lowered. A few tense seconds later, a black man in a black jumpsuit with gold shoulders emerged, followed by a blond haired man in another black jumpsuit with red shoulders. _Well, they look human enough he thought_. Then another white balding man appeared in another black jumpsuit with blue shoulders. _Curious_ he thought, _color coded uniforms_. Then a knock out busty blonde woman in an extremely form fitting dark brown cat suit walked down the ramp. Then a strange looking man in a brightly colored suit walked down the ramp. _An alien!_ he thought. Finally, a shorter, auburn haired woman wearing a black jumpsuit similar to the blonde man walked down. The group waited for this woman at the bottom of the ramp, and it was obvious that this woman was in command by the way the others deferred to her. The woman looked around, and started to smile as she walked up to him. _This must be_ _Captain Janeway_ he surmised. He noticed four small pips on her gray collar.

_Well, its show time_ he thought. As she drew within a pace of him, he rendered a colonial salute. Looking bemused, she returned the salute.

"Captain Janeway, on behalf of the people of the twelve colonies and the Battlestar _Galactica_, it's my pleasure to welcome you aboard my ship" he said, smiling.

"Commander Adama, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

Turning to Col Tigh, he said "Colonel, give your group parade rest"

"Group! Parade rest!" Tigh ordered. Instantly, the whole group in the hangar bay, with the exception of the marines, went to the parade rest position.

"Captain Janeway, may I introduce our leader, Laura Roslin, President of the survivors of the Colonies" Adama said.

Facing Roslin, Janeway took in Roslin's appearance. "It's an honor to meet you Madame President"

Roslin extended her hand, which Janeway took. "Captain Janeway, in fact, the honor's mine. On behalf of my people, it's a pleasure to thank you personally for what you did for us today"

And with that, the group erupted in applause.

"You're very welcome Madame President" Janeway said smiling. "May I introduce my officers?" She extended her hands to her officers. Pointing first to the unusual looking alien, she said "This is Mr. Neelix, our Morale Officer, Chief Chef, and Ambassador at large. He's Talaxian."

"At your service Madame President! Please don't hesitate to call on my services whenever you need" the strange looking alien said.

Speechless at meeting her first alien, Roslin merely nodded while shaking his hand and managed a weak smile.

Then Janeway pointed to the black man. "This is Lt Commander Tuvok, my tactical officer". It was then Roslin noted the slanted eyebrows and the pointed ears. _Another alien!_ She thought.

Noticing Roslin's look Janeway said "Yes, Lt Commander Tuvok is a Vulcan"

The alien did not extend his hand but kept them behind his back. "It is an honor to meet you Madame President" the Vulcan said in a curious monotone and unreadable expression.

Roslin nodded at him in acknowledgment.

Janeway pointed to the balding man in with the blue shouldered suit "This is the doctor, my chief medical officer". Roslin extended her hand and shook the doctor's hand. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr……

The doctor looked genuinely pleased. "Please Madame President, just doctor will do. I haven't chosen a name for myself yet" Noticing Roslin and Adama's puzzled look, he added "I'll explain later."

And next, Janeway extender her hand to the blonde man with the red shoulders. "This is Lt Tom Paris, my chief helmsman"

With a smile, Tom extended his hand before Roslin could extend hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Madame President"

Janeway then extended her hand to the beautiful knock out blonde woman. "This is Seven of Nine, my Astrometrics officer".

Seven did not extend her hand, but kept hers behind her back as she normally did. "Greetings Madam President" she said.

Roslin noticed that the woman had some type of gray metal covering part of her right eyebrow and one hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you….Seven of Nine?"

"You may call me Seven" the blonde replied.

"Captain Janeway, may I introduce you to my officers?" Adama asked. "This is my executive officer, Colonel Saul Tigh" Janeway shook his hand.

"Next is Capt Karl Agathon, my CAG, or Commander Air Group" Janeway likewise shook Karl's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Janeway said warmly.

"Shall we proceed to the conference room?" Adama asked.

"Please" Janeway replied. She turned to Paris. "Tom, please remain with the _Delta Flyer_ and answer any questions our hosts might have"

"Not a problem Captain" Paris replied. He had already determined which were the pilots and which personnel were the maintenance troops. But he noticed that both groups were staring at the Flyer. He looked forward to answering questions about the Flyer. _After all, we built this baby ourselves_ he thought with pride.

"Colonel, dismiss your group" Adama ordered.

"Group! Attention!" he barked. The group came to attention. "Dismissed!" and the group broke up. Many were crowding around Tom Paris and the Delta Flyer wanting to get a closer look at it. Janeway saw that Tom was busy shaking hands at the moment.

Roslin suddenly felt weak and nauseous. She leaned closer to Adama and whispered "Bill, I'm feeling a little weak, could you have Doc Cottle meet us in the conference room?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I have to do this Bill, it's my duty" she said. Nodding, he whispered orders to Tigh to have Cottle brought to the conference room. Tigh hurried off to fetch Cottle.

The doctor noticed Roslin's discomfort. "Commander is the President feeling alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine doctor. Thank you for your concern." Turning to Janeway. "And now Captain, shall we proceed to the conference room?"

Janeway nodded, also noticing Roslin's condition. "After you Commander" she said.

They walked the many corridors leading to the conference room. They passed through a particular corridor lit by dozens of candles and thousands of pictures all over the walls. "This is the wall of remembrance" Adama explained. "Many people put up pictures of the loved ones they've lost before and during our flight from the colonies". Adama looked grave when he said that.

"My condolences on all of your losses" said a deeply moved Neelix. _It's a shrine_ he thought. He of all people knew that such people must be remembered, many of his own people had become refugees. He knew the importance of such a shrine. Out loud he added "My own people of Talax had become refugees after our planet was invaded by the Haakonian Order"

Adama looked at him with new found respect "Thank you Ambassador. Then you know of our pain and what we've gone through"

"Indeed I do Commander. And please, call me Neelix. I dislike formal titles" said Neelix.

"Of course Neelix" said Adama.

When they finally reached the conference room, two marine guards came to attention and one opened the door for them. A man in a colonial uniform was already waiting for them. He was an older, white haired man. What surprised Janeway was that the man was smoking. Adama introduced him as Doctor Cottle, the ship's doctor and President Roslin's personal physician. Janeway prayed that the doctor wasn't making any grimacing faces. To his credit, the doctor kept his expression emotionless. He had learned to do that when his program was kidnapped once.

They took their seats around a large conference table, with Adama, Roslin, Tigh, Cottle, and Agathon on one side, Janeway, Tuvok, Neelix, Seven, and the doctor on the other. A few seconds later, the door opened, and an Asian looking woman in a flight suit entered the room and took a chair next to Capt Agathon.

Adama introduced her. "This is Lt Sharon Agathon. I asked her to be present at this meeting, and her presence will be explained later on"

Janeway nodded at Sharon. "How do you do Lieutenant?" Looking very nervous, Sharon nodded back. "I'm doing well Captain"

"Lt Agathon is Capt Agathon's wife" Adama explained.

_Okay. She must be important in some way, otherwise she wouldn't be_ here thought Janeway.

President Roslin stood, "How shall I begin?" Roslin then proceeded with a brief history of the colonies. During her explanation, Janeway's mind was racing. _My God! Chakotay was right. This is a Preserver seeded society transplanted in the delta quadrant. Worshippers of the Greek pantheon taken from ancient Greece_ _and other parts of ancient earth_ she thought. Roslin began to explain the origins of the Cylons, the first Cylon war, then what happened during the holocaust of the colonies, Janeway began to feel very disturbed. Looking at Neelix, she could see he was troubled also. Even the normally ice cool Seven looked upset.

Adama then explained how _Galactica_ was on her way to be decommissioned when the war broke out. He elaborated how the Cylons used a computer virus to disable colonial defenses and just about all of their warships. Tuvok nodded at that.

Roslin continued about how they had gathered up all the survivors they could find and headed off into deep space to escape the Cylons. How they temporarily settled on New Caprica, were found by the Cylons, and then fled again.

"We were searching for the home of the 13th tribe when we made it to your space. It's our hope that your Federation can give us sanctuary from our enemies, the Cylons." Roslin said tiredly. She had originally planned to ask them if they were from Earth, but somehow, it didn't work itself into the conversation yet.

"Yes" Adama said, "We were fortunate that we made it to your territory. Is there someone in your government that we can bring our requests to?" Up to that point, Adama hadn't said where they had planned to go, only that they were searching for the home of the 13th tribe.

But Janeway was intrigued, and she had a guess where this fabled 13th tribe went if indeed this was a Preserver seeded society like she was now convinced it was. She said "I'm sorry Madame President, Commander Adama. I cannot at this time, help you speak to my government. This isn't actually our territory. We're on a long journey home ourselves"

The colonials' hearts sank when Janeway said that. The disappointment was clear on their faces.

"And where is this Federation of yours? Surely it can't be that far away? You must have a home to go to?" Adama asked.

"Indeed we do" Janeway said. "And after listening to this story of yours, I'm now fairly positive that we're headed to the same place. It all makes sense of what we know of our history. We're heading home….to Earth"

Roslin fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

Galen Tyrol walked around the _Delta Flyer_ to admire its clean, sleek lines, the polished metal. He'd only seen ships dolled up like this at air shows, or as museum pieces. Like their own Viper Mark IIIs, before they had to use them because they didn't have enough Mark VIIs. He couldn't find any canons, so he assumed the ship was unarmed. He supposed it had some kind of electronic shields, the kind that _Voyager_ had.

Paris saw the colonial looking around the _Delta Flyer_. Paris knew that if the colonials asked any questions about the _Flyer_, he could only give them general details, or the basics. That was part of first contact protocol. If they asked for anything specific, like weapons ranges and strenght, top speeds, shield strength, he'd politely decline to answer those questions. He decided to see what this colonial wanted.

"You like her?" Tom Paris, the pilot walked up to him asked. "Hi, I'm Tom Paris by the way, you can call me Tom"

"I sure do Tom. I'm Chief Galen Tyrol. She's a beaut alright. You can call me Tyrol and this" he pointed to the cute brown haired woman next to him, "is specialist Cally Tyrol, my wife"

"Please to meet you ma'am" Tom said, putting on his winning smile.

Cally smiled shyly "Please, call me Cally, everyone else does"

This didn't go over Tyrol's head. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. So you're part of what did you call it? Starfleet?"

Tom nodded. "Yup. That's right. But this baby isn't standard Starfleet design. We built her ourselves" he beamed. "In fact, my fiancee helped design her. She's _Voyager's_ chief engineer. I'll introduce her to you later on. Maybe we can all have dinner or something."

"That would be great Tom" Cally answered.

"Why did you build her?" Tyrol asked. He remembered the work and the hours the whole deck gang put in while building their own Blackbird. He mainly built her to get Sharon off his mind and to give him and the gang, something hopeful to do.

"Well, when you're 70,000 light years from home, and the standard Starfleet shuttles just weren't cutting it, you build something that can stand up to the dangers of the delta quadrant" explained Tom. "We built in extra weaponry, enhanced shielding and structural integrity. Not to mention more speed. Heck, this baby stood up to transwarp and quantum slipstream speeds" Tom said proudly.

The part about transwarp and the quantum slipstream went over Tyrol and Cally's heads. But he did catch the part about extra weaponry and shields. "She doesn't look armed at all. I don't see any canons on her" he said.

"We use particle beam weapons called phasers. That's short for phased energy rectification, and photon torpedoes" explained Tom.

"You mean ray guns? Like in the science fiction movies?" asked Tyrol.

"You can say that" said Tom. He then pointed the numerous phaser emitters on the _Delta Flyer_. "We also used micro photon torpedoes. The warheads are composed of anti matter"

"Anti matter?" Tyrol was flabbergasted. He'd only read about anti matter in physics class. Anti matter was only theoretically possible. And here was a vessel carrying working anti matter weapons.

"That's right". He pointed to the underside of the _Flyer_. "Here's the torpedo tubes. They're normally closed when they're not active"

It seemed to impossible to be true. Yet here it was. He'd have to see them in action.

Excited, Tyrol asked the question that was burning in his mind. "What about your engines? What kind of fuel do you use?"

"The engines are called impulse engines. Our engine designs haven't changed for the past couple hundred years. We use controlled fusion reactions for thrust in normal space" Tom said.

"Controlled fusion reactions?" But even if you're able to control the reactions, the acceleration from the thrust would kill you!" Tyrol said emphatically.

"True, according to the laws of physics. You already know, that with every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction, right?" Tom asked.

"Right. There has to be a reaction, and that reaction is inertia. In this case, g forces" Tyrol said.

"What if you could generate a type of field that negates or counters inertia? We call it an inertia-dampening field or IDF for short. We could go from 0 to almost 100,000 kilometers per second in 3 seconds and it won't kill you" Tom explained.

"Is that your main power source too?" Tyrol asked.

"It can be. But our main power source is called the warp core. It's a reactor where we harness the energy from a controlled matter/anti-matter reaction" Tom said.

_Impossible! Controlled anti matter reaction?_ Tyrol thought. His mind was reeling. This was all the stuff of science fiction.

"How the hell can you control an anti matter reaction?" Tyrol asked, dumbfounded.

"We use a porous mineral called dilithium. Dilithium acts almost in the same way control rods do in a fission reactor. In this way we can control the speed of the reaction between matter and anti-matter" Tom said.

"That's simply amazing Tom" Tyrol said as he gazed on the _Delta Flyer_. He was thinking that this simple looking shuttle would leave his vipers eating dust, plus ray guns and shields, this thing could wipe out a whole squadron of vipers or raiders with little difficulty.

Tom put his arm around Tyrol, and said in a low voice "But I'll tell you something Tyrol, your faster than light travel is a helluva lot faster than ours"

That puzzled Tyrol. "You have all this amazing technology, yet your FTL travel is slower than ours? How so?"

"Because your drives can literally fold space and you can literally arrive at your destination almost instantaneously" Tom said.

"How else do you travel from place to place?" Tyrol asked. "The colonies have had this technology for thousands of years" For Tyrol, folding space was the only way he could think of for traveling interstellar distances.

"What we do, and most other space faring species do, is warp space" Tom explained. "You know the laws of physics. Nothing can travel faster than the speed of light. Using warp coils" he pointed at the built in warp nacelles of the _Flyer_ "We generate a warp field around a ship, that enables us to travel beyond the speed of light. In other words, we bypass physics"

That intrigued Tyrol. That meant that Federation ships created some kind of bubble around their ships that let them travel faster than light in normal space without actually violating the laws of physics. But that meant it still took a while to travel over long distances, unlike the colonial jump drives, which could do it practically instantaneously.

"Would you like me to take you aboard and show you around?" asked Tom.

Tyrol had wanted to go aboard the second he saw this sleek ship. "I thought you'd never ask" said Tyrol gleefully. Tom lowered the ramp and Tyrol waved over a couple of his deck gang and some of the pilots. They went aboard and Paris showed them the mini bio bed, the storage bay. "What's in that closet" asked Tyrol pointing to a non descript looking door.

"Oh, that's the head and the shower" said Tom nonchalantly.

The pilots' jaws literally dropped. They'd literally kill for a head and a shower. There were no such conveniences in a raptor.

He took them into the main operations area. He explained the functions of the various consoles, the explanations of which mostly flew over the heads of most of the people present. Then he showed them the piloting controls. Tyrol looked at them, and the rest of the controls around the _Flyer_ and noticed the contrast. "I'm a science fiction fan" Tom explained. "I designed the controls in keeping with a certain old science fiction show I used to watch".

"Nice touch" said Tyrol in admiration.

_**Galactica**_** Conference Room**

_We're heading home….to Earth_ Suddenly, all the day's events overwhelmed her. The mere mention of Earth from these strangers, the answer to all her prayers, combined with her illness, caused her to briefly lose consciousness. She noticed that she was lying on the hard floor of the conference room. She looked up to see Adama, Cottle, and the others, looking down at her, concern on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I just felt a little dizzy" she said as Bill helped her up. "Did you say Earth, Captain Janeway?" All the colonials looked at Janeway.

"Yes I did Madame President" said Janeway. "But explanations can wait. You look very ill"

"She is ill, more than you all know" said an angry Cottle.

The doctor walked around the table and pulled out his medical tri-corder, and grabbed the hand held scanner. "Please Madame President, let me treat you!" said the doctor emphatically.

"There's nothing that can be done. She's terminally ill. She needs rest" said Cottle.

The doctor looked at Cottle, "Please allow me to at least try. If she's terminal, then I can do no worse". The doctor looked at Janeway, Adama, Cottle, and then Roslin, who tiredly said "Fine, let him try".

"Give me some room please" the doctor said, and everyone backed away. He started waving his instrument over her while looking at his tricorder. "Captain, this woman is in the advanced stages of breast cancer. The cancer has spread to some of her vital organs, but thankfully, not her brain…yet. It's not too late. I can still treat her"

"You have a cure for cancer?" asked a suddenly hopeful Adama.

"Yes, I can still treat it at this stage. Without treatment, she only has two weeks at most to live" he answered.

"What do you think Bill?" Roslin asked as she looked up at Adama.

"I don't know" said a frustrated looking Adama.

The mention of a cure for her cancer suddenly brought hope to Roslin. She desperately didn't want to die. And she feared for her people with Tom Zarek being the Vice President. He was next in line of succession. "There's nothing to lose. If there's even the slightest possibility of a cure, I'll take it. Otherwise I might as well hand the Presidency over to Zarek right now" said Roslin.

Adama and the rest of the colonials present looked extremely upset at that thought. Janeway looked at Adama and guessed that would be a bad thing. Apparently this Zarek is someone Adama and Roslin wouldn't want coming to power.

"Go ahead and try doctor" said Adama.

Relieved, the doctor said "I insist that President Roslin be transported to _Voyager_ immediately to being the treatments. I calculate it will take several treatments and two operations to completely remove the cancer"

Roslin shook her head slowly. "Not just yet doctor. I need to get through these talks and the press conference today. I just need something to get me going." She turned to Cottle, "Doctor, do we have any Kamala root extract left?"

"Not that again! I keep telling you, these home remedies don't work!" Cottle said angrily.

"Maybe not, but it gives me the energy to get through the day" said Roslin.

"What's this kamala root extract?" the doctor asked.

"It's the root of the kamala plant. It has mild hallucinogenic properties combined with a mild stimulant" explained Cottle.

"If you insist on going through with this show, I can give you something better" said the Doctor.

"Fine. If you have something better doctor, I suggest you use it" Roslin said tiredly.

Looking at Janeway, who merely nodded her assent, the doctor pulled a hypospray out of his med kit. "Madame President, I'm about to inject you with 10ccs of inaprovaline. It has two effects, it's a pain killer plus mild stimulant. The injection is painless and goes into your jugular vein. This isn't a cure mind you, it will just relieve your symptoms temporarily" He put the hypospray against her neck and pushed a button. The injection itself was painless.

Less than five seconds later, the pain throughout her body was gone. She hadn't felt this good in years. It was if a great weight was lifted from her body. The sudden lifting of the pain caused her to feel light as a feather. She smiled. "Thank you doctor, I feel much better!"

"You're welcome Madame President" smiled the doctor. "Just keep in mind the inaprovaline will wear out in four hours and the pain will return, so I suggest we get to _Voyager_ as soon as this meeting and the press conference is over."

The mood of the meeting lightened considerably when the participants saw that the President was once again smiling and looking healthy, if only for a little while.

Turning back to Janeway she said "You were saying you were going home to Earth Captain?"

Relieved that the meeting had resumed Janeway said "Yes Madame President. An entity called the Caretaker snatched us from the other side of the galaxy where Earth and the Federation are located. The Caretaker died, leaving us to journey back to Earth on our own. We're about 50,000 light years from home, and even at our top speed, it's going to take us another 50+ years to reach earth."

"It looks like we're in the same predicament. The difference is that you know where earth is, while most of us thought it was a legend" said Adama.

"So it seems that you colonials are simply headed our way. I suggest that to make our journey safer, we continue the journey together and pool our resources" said Janeway.

"Are we that far away? But your technology is so much more advanced than ours" said Karl.

Seven interjected "Yes, at our top sustainable cruise velocity of warp 6.9 , it will take us approximately 53 years, nine months, and two days."

"Warp?" asked a confused Sharon.

"It is our method of interstellar travel" said Seven. Seven then proceeded to give the basics of warp travel to the colonials. "However, there just might be a way to shorten the journey considerably. We have observed that you and the cylons have a different method of interstellar travel. I theorize that your method of travel involves folding space so that your ships can jump instantly from point to another. Am I correct?"

"That's correct" answered Tigh. "We call it a jump drive. We've had this technology for thousands of years. It was given to us by the Lords of Kobol thousands of years ago. And this technology was given to them by the elder gods."

"That's fascinating. Perhaps we can have a mutual exchange of histories?" said a cheerful Neelix.

"Yes, that would be mutually advantageous for both our peoples" said Adama.

"Speaking of histories, can you give us a little more information about your enemy, the Cylons? You said they were machines who rebelled against the colonies" asked Tuvok.

"In the beginning, they were purely machines. After the first war, they retreated behind the armistice line that both parties had drawn up" Adama explained. "We hadn't heard from them in almost 40 years. Little did we know, that they had begun an infiltration program. Lt Agathon, can you please explain the rest?"

Sharon spoke up "Yes sir" turning towards the Starfleet officers she explained "The cylons developed humanoid models. Almost perfectly human in every way. Using cloning techniques, they were able to make thousands of copies. There's 12 humanoid models. The cylons upgraded the metallic centurion models, but the humanoids were placed in command. These new centurion models were not given sentience because the cylons didn't want these centurions rebelling against them like the original cylons did against humanity."

"I see. Do you know what these humanoid models look like? How close can these humanoid cylons actually mimic humanity?" asked Janeway.

"We do know what at least 7 of the models look like. The final five are unknown, even to the 7 other humanoid models. As far as looking human, well, I'm a cylon Captain" said Sharon.

Karl agreed. "Captain, she is a cylon, and the mother of my child"

"Intriguing" said Seven. She knew first hand how out of place Lt Agathon must feel.

The doctor got up. "May I scan you Lieutenant? I assure you the scan is non invasive and painless. You saw that it didn't harm the President"

Sharon looked nervously at her husband. "Go ahead Sharon, it's alright. I'm right here" he said.

Sharon nodded at the doctor. He walked around the table and waved his scanner around her. "Hmmmmm……Hmmmmmm….Hmmmmmmm"

"And what does that mean doctor" Janeway asked. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"For the most part, she's quite human, although I'm detecting minor irregularities in her blood chemistry, and spinal column. And I'm picking up what seem to be micro silicate circuits in her brain. I'd like to do a more thorough micro cellular analysis scan at a later date if you don't mind Lieutenant"

"That explains why we detected approximately 300 human life signs aboard the cylon base ships" said Tuvok.

"Yes, the humanoid cylons work together as a team, and control the base ships. They also control the centurions aboard as well as the fighters. They use a non sentient bio brain to fly the raiders" explained Sharon.

"It all makes sense now" observed Janeway.

"I'd like to talk more about pooling our resources Captain" said Roslin.

"I was wondering when we were going to get back to that Madame President. Your people are refugees fleeing an enemy determined to persecute you. As a Starfleet captain, I'm duly authorized by Federation law to offer you asylum…should you ask for it. That would entitle you to all the protections the Federation can offer" said Janeway.

Roslin and Adama looked at each other. Adama nodded. "Do you mind if we confer about this Captain?"

"Of course Madame President" answered Janeway. "There's no rush. We can even defer it for a later date if you wish. However, if we're to begin to pool our resources and have any possible mutual exchanges of technology, I'll need you to decide. We're expecting a transmission soon from Starfleet Command on Earth. I can grant you asylum, but it will be up to the Federation Council to grant you protectorate status. With protectorate status, you'll be able to settle down permanently within the Federation if and when we reach there. You'll be able to settle on a world all your own if you so choose. I'll have Mr. Neelix give you the details and you can look them over. In the meantime, my doctor can treat your illness and we'll be happy to provide you with what ever supplies and medical services we can spare"

"Thank you captain for your generosity." She paused. "I'll inform the people that we intend to seek asylum during the press conference, that way the people are informed of current events and we can show that we have transparency in government. I want to show that I'm not arbitrarily making a unilateral decision for the people" said Roslin.

"Very wise Madame President" said Neelix.

Roslin smiled at Neelix. "Thank you Mr. Neelix. In that case, be prepared to meet the Quorum and more importantly, meet the press." She looked at her watch. "The press conference is scheduled within the next 30 minutes if I'm not mistaken."

Admiral William Adamas Quarters

Two hours later, Roslin, looking visibly drained despite the _Voyager_'s doctor's meds, flopped down on Adama's couch. Adama had been listening to the wireless news broadcasts when she had come in.

"That went well, all things considered. Captain Janeway and Mr. Neelix handled themselves quite well in front of the press and the Quorum. Janeway even gave a brief history of Earth and her Federation" she said.

"They did at that" The people and the Quorum were shocked at seeing an alien for the first time, but Mr. Neelix had quickly put them at ease. He rather liked Mr. Neelix. He had a friendly, outgoing personality, and seemed cheerful all the time. It was infectious. And it was quite a change from seeing people sad, depressed, or angry all the time. "And the quorum agreed that we should seek asylum" said Adama. "I especially like the way Zarek tried to protest you getting treatment on _Voyager_"

"He almost cut his own political throat" she chuckled. In the end, Tom Zarek grudgingly agreed with Roslin going over to _Voyager_ to receive treatment for her cancer. Tom Zarek was a politician after all. He didn't want to look like he didn't want Roslin to get well in front of the people.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing Laura" Adama asked.

"I can't say that I'm 100 percent sure, but when you really look at it, what choice do we really have?" she said.

"We really don't have many options, do we?" he asked.

"No we don't." she replied.

When he got down to it, she was right. They were in unknown space, with only a general idea where Earth was. They didn't know what dangers lay ahead of them either. He had to admit, with a ship like _Voyager_ escorting them, their chances of reaching Earth were a lot better. The "Earth" people seemed friendly enough, and their offer to treat Roslin's cancer and share their medical and food supplies had gone a long way toward earning his trust.

But this alliance wasn't going to be easy. Already questions were arising in the Quorum and news broadcasts concerning Earth and the 13th colony. Colonial religion was centered on the Lords of Kobol, and Janeway hadn't mentioned anything about the 13th colony or the Lords of Kobol in her short briefing. Many people were going to want to know about that. Adama wasn't a religious man by any means. Having been raised on Caprica, most Capricans were secular, unlike some of the other colonists on Sagittaron, Geminon, Aerilon, etc, who took sometimes took religion to an extreme. It wasn't a major problem to Adama; all he was concerned with was reaching Earth and being safe behind the defenses of the Federation. He'd been in the colonial military for most of his life. What concerned him was the mission. But he could understand how the religion question could cause problems for Laura. She'd built her Presidential platform on religion, with her being the chosen leader that would lead them to Earth. Then there was the question of the cylons. They had been driven off for now, but deep down; he knew they'd be back. The journey was far from over. Roslin's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Tory, Dr. Cottle, and I will be heading to _Voyager_ aboard their _Delta Flyer_ in a few minutes" she said.

"Lee, Sharon, Karl, and I will follow you there in a raptor. Janeway promised us a tour of her ship. I'm looking forward to it. Saul protested, but I pulled executive privilege" he chuckled. "I'm bringing a tech manual containing the specifications of our jump drive as a symbol of our gratitude and faith" He showed her the book. "Seven mentioned that it was going to take 53 years to reach Earth at their top speed. If we can pool our resources and technology, and reach Earth sooner, then all the better. There's an old Caprican saying: Opportunity knocks but once"

Roslin was pleased that the Admiral was wholeheartedly getting into the spirit of cooperation. This alliance just might work after all.

There was a knock on the door, and Janeway entered. "It's time to go Madame President" she said.

"Of course Captain" she looked to Adama, "See you over there Bill".

"I'll be a few minutes after you Laura" he answered. And she and Janeway left.

He picked up his phone. "Get me the raptor ready room, and advise Lt Adama to prep a raptor for launch. He's piloting" he ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Janeway led the trio of colonials into the _Delta Flyer_, having Seven, the doctor, and Neelix sit in the aft cabin so that Roslin, Cottle, and Foster could have seats in the fore cabin. She briefly explained what the various work stations did, even though she knew that they didn't really understand the functions or the controls.

She was still a little bit worked up from the press conference, having only expected to have a meeting with the colonial leadership, NOT stand in front of their ruling government and their press. Still, her long experience in Starfleet teaching, training, public speaking, and management skills had served her well in her unexpected briefing.

She had contacted Chakotay immediately after the briefing to prepare for VIPs aboard _Voyager_, and to prepare to render full honors. The standard Starfleet protocol for visiting dignitaries arriving via shuttle hadn't changed in over a hundred years. Most dignitaries simply beamed aboard and the captain or first officer just met them in the transporter room. She just hoped they remembered where they put the red carpet. The colonials had rendered her full honors, protocol demanded they do the same. They didn't warn her they were going to do it, so she thought it appropriate not to warn them.

Roslin took her seat in the plush leather cushions of the chair offered to her in the fantastic vessel. The technology and console displays overwhelmed her. She had only been a teacher and a political aide for many years, but even she could see that these people depended upon networked computer systems immensely. But she didn't see any straps for them to buckle into. Cottle and Tory were looking for theirs too. Seeing there weren't any, they just sat down.

"Captain, you have a wonderful vessel. What did you call it? _Delta Flyer_?" she asked.

Janeway seemed please. "Yes Madame President we built this ship on our own, here in the Delta Quadrant, hence the name. We actually built it in competition with another race in order to retrieve one of our probes. We won"

"Very interesting Captain." Indicating her seat, "I was wondering where the seat belts were?" said Roslin.

"You won't need them Madame President, and you'll see why in a minute" Janeway replied.

As the _Delta Flyer_ left the port landing pod, they sped towards _Voyager_. Roslin and her group didn't feel any acceleration at all. _Amazing_ she thought.

"Janeway to _Voyager_" said Janeway.

"_Voyager_ here" acknowledged Chakotay.

"Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Affirmative Captain" replied Chakotay.

"Thank you. _Delta Flyer_, out" Janeway said.

The trip took less than a minute, and Roslin, Cottle, and Tory got out of their seats to get a good look out the windows. As they neared, Janeway explained that _Voyager_ was an Intrepid class light exploration vessel, essentially a science vessel, not a war ship. They observed the landing bay doors opening and could see the people and shuttles inside.

_They aren't wearing any pressure suits_ she thought. They heard a slight buzz as they passed through some kind of barrier. As the ship slowly flew into the landing bay they could see two lines of Starfleet crewmen with the gold shoulders along a red carpet.

"We're here" Paris said as he brought the ship to a stop.

"Lower the ramp" ordered Janeway.

"Protocol demands that you exit last Madame President" said Janeway.

"Of course Captain" said a confused Roslin. She wasn't familiar with Starfleet protocol. They exited the ship and she followed last. As she exited the ship, she heard a whistle blow, and a voice over the loudspeakers announcing "Laura Roslin, President of the Colonies arriving!" At this, the two lines of crew men came to attention. Their arms were folded across their chests with what she assumed were weapons of some kind. The rest of her party walked on the red carpet in between the line of crewmen. It's like _walking a gauntlet_ she thought. At the end of the carpet stood a man with brown skin and an unusual facial tattoo on his face. He was shaking Tory and Cottles hand while Janeway introduced them.

Finally, when she came up, Janeway spoke "Madame President. May I introduce you to Commander Chakotay, my first officer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander" she said as she shook his hand.

He smiled and said "Thank you Madame President. Welcome to _Voyager_"

"That was an unusual ceremony Commander. Do you normally do this?" she asked.

"No we don't Madame President. It's an old tradition for dignitaries arriving by shuttle. It's less formal when they arrive by transporter" he explained.

Turning to Janeway she asked "Captain, you mentioned this "transporter" when we first made contact with you, what is it?"

Janeway replied "Madame President, we have a technology which allows us to transport a person from one place to another almost instantly. We don't normally use shuttles when traveling from ship to ship, or from a planet for that matter"

"Interesting" Roslin said. "Maybe one day we'll be able to use this technology"

"Perhaps, but that will be up to the Federation Council to decide" said Janeway.

Roslin merely nodded and let that be for now. Right now she was more interested in looking around the ship. Then a voice came over the speakers.

"Bridge to the Captain"

Janeway tapped the broach on her chest "Go ahead" she said.

"A colonial raptor is on its way from the _Galactica_" the voice said.

"Acknowledged" said Janeway.

Turning to Chakotay, she said "Follow the protocol Commander, then bring them to sick bay"

"Yes Captain" replied Chakotay.

"If you'll follow me to our sick bay Madame President, Commander Chakotay will greet Admiral Adama and his party" she said.

"Thank you Captain. Please lead the way" replied Roslin. And with that, they followed Janeway and her crew down the hallway. She found the trip to their sick bay interesting, especially the elevator that traveled sideways as well as up and down. They passed various crewmen on their way to sick bay and they looked human for the most part. When they reached sick bay, a crewman with blue skin, bald head, and a ridge running from the top of their forehead down to the bottom of his chin.

"Good afternoon Captain" the blue alien said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Chell" replied Janeway.

"Mr. Chell has been doing duty as a medic while the doctor and Mr. Paris were away" explained Janeway.

"Everything's been quiet doctor, nothing to report" said Mr Chell to the doctor.

"That's always nice to hear Mr. Chell, undoubtedly, now that I'm back, things will pick up again like it always does" said the doctor.

Cottle and Foster were busy looking around the sick bay and looking at the various instruments.

Leading Roslin to the bio bed, the doctor said "If you please Ms Roslin, just hop up on this bed and lay back and relax. You won't feel a thing. I need to run a more thorough micro cellular diagnostic scan." Explained the doctor.

"Not long at all" the doctor assured her. "In fact, you'll be up and walking around in no time. I'm just glad that we're starting your treatment right away. There's a point where even our medical science wouldn't be able to treat you"

Cottle had come over to observe. The doctor pressed a button on the side of the bed and two curved black panels came out from the side of the bed to form an arch over Roslin.

"Beginning scan" the doctor announced. "Hmmmmm" he said. "I'm detecting some unusual anomalies in your blood stream" He led Cottle and the others to another display panel.

"This is a display of some of the blood cells near one of the tumors. See these unusual anti bodies here?" he pointed to the anti bodies on this display. "These aren't human anti bodies. As you can see, they appear to be fighting the cancer cells, but are failing"

"I know where those came from" Cottle said. Over a year and a half ago, the President was about to die, actually hours from death. Our resident cylon expert, Dr. Baltar got this idea of injecting blood from the Agathon's half human fetus into the President, in the hope that would cure her"

The doctor was appalled. "And you allowed this?" he demanded.

Cottle looked tired remembering that situation. "There was nothing that we could do. She was terminal and only minutes from death. Fortunately, it worked"

"Now that's what I call a shot in the dark. From what I can see, it did work, but the cure was only temporary. This particularly virulent form of cancer is winning the battle again. Fortunately, the foreign anti bodies won't interfere with the treatment" said the exasperated doctor."

He walked back over to the bio bed and pressed a button on one of the black panels. "I'm exposing the cells to cereluan radiation. That should weaken the cancer cells significantly enough so that they will respond to drugs." After a few minutes, he injected Roslin with anti cancer meds. He then injected her with another dose of inaprovaline. Roslin felt better once again.

"Mr. Chell, if you please?" Chell walked over to a cabinet and came back with a bottle of pills and handed them to the doctor. "Here's 50mg of inaprovaline in pill form. Take one tablet every four hours and come see me tomorrow" he smiled. He pressed a button and the black panels retracted.

"How do you feel Madame President?" asked Janeway.

"Like a million cubits" Roslin replied. And she really did. But now she was hungry.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished!" said Roslin.

"I should hope so, you're body's been through a lot. It needs the calories to help recover. I recommend a hearty meal, light on the fats and sugars of course. Then a good night's rest, at least eight hours" said the doctor. He looked absolutely pleased with himself.

Cottle and Tory looked pleased. Tory knew that Roslin hadn't been eating well for weeks. Not that there was much to eat except algae cakes.

Just then, the doors opened and Chakotay, followed by Adama, Karl, Sharon, and a young man Janeway didn't recognize came in. Janeway noticed that Adama was carrying some book with eight corners.

"Admiral Adama, welcome to _Voyager_. You're just in time said Janeway grandly.

"Captain. It's a pleasure to see you again. You've met the Agathons. Allow me to introduce to you my son, Ensign Lee Adama, our pilot" Adama said gesturing to the black haired young man in the flight suit.

The young man extended his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain". He did look a little uncomfortable.

Janeway took his hand. "Likewise ensign" she smiled as she said it.

Adama looked on approvingly at Roslin. "Can we observe the procedure?" he asked.

"Actually, we just finished. And the President's hungry" beamed the doctor. Cottle nodded in agreement.

"Then I insist that you all stay for dinner. But please, I'd like to take you on a tour of _Voyager_ first. I promise it won't take too long" said Janeway.

"Captain, we'd be happy to have dinner with you" Roslin said. The colonials all looked excited at the prospect of dinner. After eating nothing but algae products for the past 9 months, the mention of dinner with possibly real food suddenly made them all hungry.

Turning to Chakotay, she said "Commander, please invite all of the senior staff, including Icheb, Samantha and Naomi Wildman. Prepare Starfleet Banquet simulation 2A for holodeck 1, and have them meet us there in an hour. Dress uniforms"

Chakotay laughed. "B'lanna will be pleased"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to break the news to her" smiled Janeway.

The group proceeded on their brief tour of _Voyager_, starting at engineering, and culminating on the bridge. Adama found the tour very interesting, but being the career military officer that he was, he noticed that Janeway and her crew were definitely holding some things back. He quickly noticed that Janeway gave a sanitized briefing. She was always careful to only give a general idea about their technology without going into specifics. When Helo asked what armaments _Voyager_ had, Janeway merely mentioned that _Voyager_ was armed with phasers. Phased energy rectification as he recalled, which meant nothing to him. She never gave weapons ranges or strengths or even how phasers worked in the first place. They never even went to their armory, and he assumed they had to have one. Hardly any of the sensitive areas of the ship were on the tour. Lee asked how fast the ship could travel and she mentioned something like warp 9. Adama was sure she wasn't giving the actual top speed of her ship. He also noticed that Janeway never mentioned any weaknesses or shortcomings her ship might have. He was sure his officers noticed it too.

In effect, Janeway showed them her ship without really showing anything. He was annoyed by that fact, but as a military officer, he approved because he would do the same thing. That was standard military procedure. In a way, he was expecting this because he certainly didn't expect Janeway to give up classified military secrets to people she had just met. That's why he brought along the technical manual for one of their jump drives. He was hoping to gain some measure of trust from these people, in the hope that they might reciprocate, even a little. When she announced that they were having dinner, he thought that was the best time to present the tech manual.

By the time the tour ended, he really was hungry, and he could tell his officers were too by the way they fidgeted. Janeway said they were headed toward a place called holodeck 1 for dinner. As they were walking along a corridor, he leaned close to Roslin and whispered in her ear "So what do you think so far?"

"I think the ship is simply amazing. What about you?" she answered.

It was the answer he was expecting from her. As a civilian, he expected her to be caught up in the sights and sounds and not really notice any details. He said "Oh it's fine, but we haven't really learned anything about them" She gave him a puzzled look. "I'll explain later" he said.

As their "tour" group walked around a bend in the corridor, they came upon a group of _Voyager_'s personnel waiting for them. He recognized Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris, and Lieutenant Torres. He remembered the half human, half klingot(?) woman was their chief engineer. Then he noticed a blonde woman holding a little girl's hand. And there was a teenage boy with them as well. As he got closer, she noticed that the little girl had little horns on her forehead. _Another hybrid_ he thought.

"Madame President, may I introduce Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter Naomi. Naomi is the first child born on _Voyager_" said Janeway. She gestured to the teenage boy "And this is Icheb. We rescued him from the Borg"

_Whatever a Borg is_ he thought. He noticed that the boy had a metal implant on his face, similar in color to Seven's. He remembered Seven saying that she was rescued from the Borg too. _These Borg must be a conquering race_.

Janeway noticed that the Agathons were staring at Naomi. Samantha Wildman also noticed and said "my husband is Ktarian, so Naomi is half human, half Ktarian". Sharon and Karl looked at each other, some message seeming to pass between them.

Sharon knelt down "Hello Naomi, my name's Sharon"

The little girl smiled "Hello Sharon. I'm Naomi, the Captain's Assistant"

At that, Janeway smiled. "I have a daughter too, although she's a little younger than you are. Would you like to meet her?" Sharon asked.

Naomi's face brightened. There weren't any other children on _Voyager_ to play with. "I'd love to. Can I see her tomorrow after school?"

"Certainly" Sharon smiled.

During the interplay between Sharon Agathon and Naomi, Janeway whispered to Chakotay "is the simulation running?"

"It's ready when you are" grinned Chakotay.

"Madame President and company, Commander Chakotay informs me that dinner's ready to be served" said Janeway. The door to the room opened and they all followed her in.

Adama heard a gasp from Roslin, and he looked around. The room had opened into a huge banquet hall. There was a large table with a large waiting staff, as well as a stage, and a large circular wall, where many flags hung. At the far end of the other side of the hall, there where numerous large windows, and he could that it was night. He could even make out a city in the back round. He had to admit that it was pretty amazing.

Janeway motioned to her guests to take their seats, as the waiters and waitresses started pouring their drinks.

"What is this place?" Roslin asked in amazement.

"We're actually in holodeck 1" explained Janeway. "This is a holographic simulation of the banquet hall at Starfleet Command on Earth. Everything around you is a hologram, including the staff" she indicated the waiters and busboys "but I assure you, the food is quite real"

"But holograms aren't solid, I've seen holograms before" countered Cottle.

"But these are. We're able to manipulate light and matter" Janeway said. _I wonder how they'll react when I tell them that the doctor is a hologram._

Adama looked at Roslin. _Well that doesn't really tell us anything he thought_.

Cottle refused to believe it. "Are you telling me that these people, this table, this entire hall are holograms?"

"Yes I am doctor" smiled Janeway.

Cottle sampled his red colored drink. It tasted like ambrosia, and he decided he liked the taste. _At least the ambrosia is real… I think_. As he finished his glass, he was startled when a waiter came up to him and asked "May I refill your glass sir?" All he could do was nod, shocked as he was. As the waiter refilled his glass, he looked at Janeway again "they can talk too?"

Janeway had a twinkle in her eye. "Indeed doctor, holograms can do a great many things"

At that point, they began to hear some music in the backround. They all looked toward the stage and noticed that _Voyager_'s doctor was playing some large musical instrument. Janeway explained, "the doctor decided to play the piano for us tonight" she leaned over to Chakotay and whispered "I didn't ask for this"

Chakotay whispered back "you know the doctor, when he heard that you were going to use this banquet simulation, he insisted on performing. And you know how he loves to show off his musical sub routines" Janeway rolled her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't start singing. He could go on for hours.

"Will the doctor be dining with us, or will he be up there all night playing this 'piano?" Roslin asked.

"Oh, knowing the doctor, he prefers being up there on stage" said Janeway.

As the meal progressed, the colonial contingent dug into their food with gusto. Neelix, who sat across from Roslin and Adama asked "Admiral, how do you like earth cuisine?"

"I find that I'm liking it very much" he answered. The truth of the matter was he was just happy to be having real food. Eating algae products for the past few months was getting very tiresome. And he was sure the President and his officers felt the same way by the way they were finishing everything on their plates.

Karl chimed in "I'm gonna love Earth" patting his stomach. Everyone laughed. His wife Sharon asked "Captain, do you people always eat this good?"

"Actually no, just on rare occasions" Janeway said.

_Now I wonder why? Something's being left unsaid_ thought Adama.

The dining hall buzzed with the conversations of all the diners. Finally, dessert was served. Paris said it was Antarian ice cream. Pretty soon it was apparent that dinner was over.

Adama stood up and walked over to Janeway "Dinner was excellent Captain Janeway. You have no idea how long we've gone without a good meal" he paused for effect noticing that he had all their attention "as a token of our appreciation, and a sign of faith and good will, I'm presenting you with a technical manual for one of our jump drives. We're a poor people and this is the only thing we can offer the Federation for affording us protection from our enemies" he then handed her the tech manual. Everyone applauded. He hoped it would have the desired affect. Looking at her guilty expression, he could see that it did.

She stood up. "Thank you Admiral for your faith in myself, _Voyager_, and the Federation. Rest assured that as long as the Federation endures, the safety and well being of your people is guaranteed. _Voyager_ will never leave you." And there was further applause.

He walked back to his seat and Roslin looked at him with new found respect. She leaned closer to him and whispered "Very well done Bill. I didn't know you were a politician".

"Neither did I" he whispered back. _I can play the political game too. The lives of our people are at stake, and if I have to swallow my pride, then so be it_ he thought. He was rolling the dice and gambling on the hope that these humans were good people. He prayed that he wasn't wrong and was doing the right thing.

The music changed and he noticed that there was now about 10 musicians on stage playing some mellow music. The doctor walked up to the table wearing some type of black and white suit. He greeted the President and the Admiral.

"Good evening Madame President. How was your meal?" he asked. Cottle was sitting on the President's left side and was looking on, taking a sip of his wine.

"It was delicious. I didn't know any of the dishes, but whatever they were, they were delicious. Although I feel a little guilty that you didn't join us. You must be hungry" said Roslin.

"That's fine, because I don't eat" he replied with a smile.

Now Roslin was genuinely puzzled. "What do you mean you don't eat? Everyone has to eat"

"I don't eat because I'm a hologram" he replied.

Cottle spit his drink. The jaws of the colonials dropped. For a while, all they could do was stare at him.

"I'm _Voyager's_ Emergency Medical Hologram. I'm programmed with 5 million medical procedures from over 2,000 medical references. I'm also programmed with the experiences of 47 individual medical doctors. I don't have a name because I haven't chosen one yet" he explained.

Sharon said "You mean you're a computer program?"

"An extremely sophisticated one, yes" nodded the doctor.

Several awkward moments passed…

"Well! Now I've seen everything!" said Cottle.

"Just remember that the doctor is a real person, as real as you and me" Janeway said. She had given the signal to the doctor to reveal his true nature.

"You'll get no argument from me" Cottle replied. "He's one of the best damn doctors I've ever seen"

"You saved my life doctor, I don't think that will change the way I see you" said Roslin, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Madam President" the doctor said warmly "Don't forget you have an appointment with me tomorrow" he winked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Roslin.

Adama watched the scene with a pleasant expression on his face. But his face was a mask. He could understand Roslin's reaction because the hologram was treating her cancer. But he knew exactly how some of the other colonials might react. It could get ugly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Lee had a blank expression on his face. But he knew Lee better than that. He was thinking that he might have to tell everyone not to say anything about the doctor while they were traveling back to _Galactica_ on the raptor.

Several of _Voyager's_ crew had wandered over to the large windows to enjoy the view. Roslin and Adama decided to join them. What they saw was a clear starry night, and their "building" overlooked a large courtyard with beautiful gardens. They could see a large red bridge and a large city across the bay. Numerous air cars were passing overhead and to and from the city. Harry Kim had wandered over to them.

"That's Starfleet Command headquarters below us, and that bridge there is the golden gate bridge. The lights over there is the city of San Francisco. Starfleet Academy is just down the road from here" explained wistfully.

"So this is Earth" Karl said. "I guess many of you people on _Voyager_ use this simulation a lot"

"Not really, it just makes people homesick" Paris said as he walked up. "Especially Harry here"

As Roslin gazed out the windows, she stifled a yawn. "I'm really tired Admiral. I'd like to go back now"

"Yes of course. It's been one helluva long day and you need rest" said Adama.

Adama turned to the rest of their contingent "We'd better be leaving now. The President's feeling tired" Tory and the rest of _Galactica's_ officers, knowing that she was ill, started gathering around the table.

"Captain, it's been a wonderful day and evening, but it's time for us to return to our ships" Roslin said tiredly.

"Yes indeed Madame President. We'll begin working on the agreements over the next few days and forming a plan of action." Janeway replied.

Janeway dismissed her crew, and accompanied by Chakotay and Tuvok, escorted their guests to the hangar bay where they boarded their raptor and headed back to _Galactica_.

As soon as their guests had departed, she turned to Chakotay and handed him the tech manual. "Chakotay, I want this manual scanned into the computer immediately. Have B'lanna and Seven go over it. I want the morning briefing to start at 1100 instead of 0800 to give them time to give their first impressions on it. We need a new plan, one that includes our new friends"

"Right away Captain" Chakotay left to inform Seven and B'lanna about this new task.

Five parsecs away, a group of heavily armed ships came across _Voyager's_ decaying warp trail. A few minutes later they turned to follow it. The hunt was on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Captain's Log, Stardate 53478.6**_

_Voyager has encountered a human refugee fleet on their way to Earth. I strongly feel that this may be a Preserver transplanted society, further investigation will either refute or confirm this. Although if it is, then it's the furthest transplanted human society yet encountered. Using my authority, I've granted them asylum and waived the asylum hearing. Federation law stipulates that I may waive such a hearing if evidence indicates convening such a hearing is unnecessary. I believe it is, and Commander Chakotay agrees with me. However, Voyager is now legally obliged to protect these humans who call themselves Colonials. All legal documented facts concerning this will be transmitted to Starfleet Command if and when we make contact with them again. I've advised their leaders, a President Laura Roslin and Admiral William Adama, to seek protectorate status when the opportunity arises. This would change their status from refugees to lawful permanent residents once they reach the Federation. They would be able to establish their own colony, as well as give them access to unclassified Federation technology._

_Furthermore, the Colonials possess a unique method interstellar travel. It involves folding space and the Colonials call it a "jump drive". Seven believes it's similar to the early Federation experiments concerning the folding of space. Those experiments involved creating a "Geodesic Fold" that would allow travel from one point in space to another instantly. Those early experiments were abandoned as impractical and too dangerous. Apparently these Colonials and their enemies, the Cylons, have perfected this mode of travel. As a sign of faith, Admiral Adama has handed over to us, a technical manual containing the specifications of one of their jump drives. I've assigned Seven and Lt Torres the task of analyzing this data to see how feasible it would be to possibly enable Voyager to utilize this technology. If we're successful, it's my hope that we can shorten the journey to the Federation by many years._

_For now, we have to make a plan of action. The Colonial refugees are short on food, fuel, and medical supplies. Voyager cannot possibly protect and feed over 39,000 people by herself. End log._

**USS **_**Voyager**_** Conference Room, 1100 hours**

Janeway sat at the head of the table sipping her coffee as she watched her officers file into the conference room. The last two to arrive were Lt Torres and Seven looking excited. For once, they didn't look like they were arguing. She had Chakotay assign them the task of analyzing the colonial tech manual last night and she was hoping for some promising news. She didn't have to wait long.

"Well? What can you two tell me? Good news I hope?" Janeway asked.

Torres was the first to speak. "I stayed up late last night Captain going over it and Seven and I have been up since 0600 morning and we can hardly believe how really simple it is. The early geodesic fold experiments were on the right track. It's too bad they abandoned them so early. The secret is modulating the frequency of the geodesic pulse, or verteron beam. The reason the early experiments failed is because of the equipment they used at the time. They were using a large dish to generate the pulse on a broad range of frequencies. They thought they had to use the gravity of a red giant to open the fold when it wasn't really necessary."

"What about geodesic radiation" asked Kim

"Geodesic radiation is not present if the frequency of the pulse is tuned to the quantum frequency of our space time continuum" Seven explained.

"And how were the colonials able to develop this technology?" asked Janeway.

Chakotay jumped in "They were telling me that this knowledge was handed down to them from their "Lords of Kobol" and they in turn got it from the "Elder Gods"

"Could these Elder Gods be the Preservers?" a suddenly astounded Janeway asked.

"I think it's possible, but we can't be sure" answered Chakotay.

"So how does this help us?" asked Kim.

"We believe we can modify the secondary deflector to emit the pulse" said Torres.

"However, there are limitations to the drive itself" Seven conceded.

Harry visibly deflated at hearing that.

"There's always a catch, isn't there" quipped Paris.

"Our understanding of space fold physics is limited" Seven explained. "The farther the plotted jump, the less accurate it is. In addition, the jump takes an enormous amount of power. Our sensors and computers are significantly more advanced than the colonials', so we can jump farther. I estimate that we can jump at least 300 light years at a time, at least 3 times as far as the colonials can. It would take us approximately 176.6 jumps to reach the Federation"

"We could feed our more accurate coordinates to the Colonials so they can make the jumps with us" Torres said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We could be home in a matter of months, if not weeks" said Harry, visibly getting excited again.

"Need I remind you Lt Kim, that we are now legally obliged to protect the Colonials?" Tuvok interceded. "Lt Adama informed me that their ships are low on food and fuel. They only have enough fuel for one more jump"

"So the question is, do we abandon these people?" Chakotay asked, although it was clearly written on his face how distasteful the thought was.

"Absolutely not!" Neelix said emphatically.

The sentiment was echoed around the table. Even Harry said "I couldn't live with myself if we did that"

"I've already made my decision. We're not abandoning these people to certain death. And make no mistake, it would be certain death considering their fuel and food situation. And I'm sure Starfleet Command and the Federation Council would agree with us, especially since they've given us the jump drive" said Janeway.

"Our first priority should be to scout the surrounding area for food and fuel" said Chakotay.

Tuvok, always thinking in terms of security and defense added "We need to determine our defense posture. It would be unrealistic to assume that _Voyager_ can protect the entire fleet"

"With this jump drive, we can jump away at a moment's notice if we run into trouble" Tom said.

"We can" said Torres "But the colonials can't. The jump drive takes an enormous amount of power, and the colonials simply can't afford to keep them charged at all times. They'd burn up all their fuel. They'll need time to spin up their engines before they can jump away"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. We haven't even begun to modify our secondary deflector or even begin trial runs" added Chakotay.

"So we need to find a way to buy the Colonials time while they charge their engines for an emergency jump" said Kim.

"The _Galactica_ would be no match for the Hirogen or the Borg if ever we encountered them" said Tom.

"We can't exactly outfight them ourselves either" countered Kim.

"Can we install shield generators on the _Galactica_?" Janeway asked.

"We can" Torres paused "But their power systems are incompatible with ours. I looked over their tech manual and they're still using electricity carried by power lines. I could install power converters, but the _Galactica_ wouldn't be able to generate enough power to keep the shields up under a determined attack. The shields could only take one hit, maybe two from let's say a Hirogen hunting vessel. One hit if it were a Borg cube."

"That will have to do. We can install the shield generators without giving them the specifications." Said Janeway.

"It would not matter if we gave them the specifications Captain" Seven said. "The colonials lack the necessary technical backround"

"Seven is correct Captain" Tuvok added "Colonial technology is comparable to 21st century Earth technology. They are barely able to maintain their own equipment, much less take the time and effort to study ours and duplicate it. If you noticed, the _Galactica_ has suffered extensive damage and their vipers and raptors are only marginally space worthy. The result of being constantly under attack."

"Besides Captain, _Voyager's_ engineering staff can't possibly maintain four shield generators on the _Galactica_." Torres said.

"Four?" asked Janeway

"Yes Captain. One each for the forward, dorsal, aft, and ventral shield. The engineering staff is overstretched as it is maintaining _Voyager_." Torres explained.

"I may have a solution to that Captain" Chakotay said. As first officer, he was in charge of the duty roster. He looked down the list and recognized some name. He looked up. "What about the _Equinox_ 5? They've been assigned to non essential duties since we took them off the _Equinox_"

"That would give them the chance to earn back their commissions. They could be assigned to the _Galactica_" Janeway agreed. "That's settled then. What about weapons? Is there any way of upgrading _Galactica's_ weapons?"

"I do not believe their weapons can be upgraded. Their canons and missiles travel far too slowly to be effective against most of the space faring species of this quadrant. The yield of the nuclear weapons and their missile propulsion cannot be upgraded without extensive modifications. That would take resources neither we, nor they have" Tuvok said.

"What about a couple of old style Type three phaser banks?" Tom asked

"And how do you propose to power these Tom? Their available power will be used to power the shields and the jump engines" countered Torres.

"We do have two spare fusion reactors" Kim said hopefully.

"And that's all we have. We won't have any spares for ourselves" said Torres

"That will have to do" said Janeway.

"Captain" Tuvok said. Janeway knew what he was about to say. "Under the rules of asylum, we cannot give them any technology"

"I know that Mr. Tuvok. We AREN'T GIVING them anything. We're merely 'loaning' them technology to use to help defend themselves and us. They aren't going to receive any specific technical data that they can use to produce their own. We can train them on how to use the technology and perhaps make some minor repairs, but that's it. In fact, I plan on having them sign a lease agreement for the equipment". She had thought long and hard about it during the night. Technically this wasn't a technology TRANSFER at all. It was a LEASE. She had gotten the idea from some ancient earth history files.

There were grins all around the table at that one. Except of course from Tuvok, who merely raised an eye brow. "Very clever Captain" Tuvok said. But his eyes betrayed him. Janeway knew that look, and it seemed even he was amused.

"Replicating the parts for the phaser banks and shield generators is going to take a lot of our energy, as well as deplete our molecular storage Captain" said Neelix. "We'll have to eliminate replicator rations until we can find supplies ourselves"

"Then it looks like you've got your work cut out for you Mr. Neelix. I'm sure you're up to the challenge" said Janeway.

"They're probably short of spare parts for their ships too. We can help out by replicating replacement or spare parts for them" Torres informed them. As an engineer, B'lanna knew that the _Galactica_ maintenance people probably had to scrounge around for parts to keep their ships and fighters flying. She could imagine that they were having to cannibalize other ships for parts in order to keep the others flying.

"Do you plan to reveal our transporter technology Captain" Tuvok inquired.

"It looks like we have little choice. We can't hide it forever, and there's going to be situations where we're going to need it, and we can't be worrying if the colonials see it or not. We'll let them know how it generally works, but we don't have the resources to begin to install one on _Galactica_ or anywhere else. Not that they can even begin to understand transporter technology or have the resources to build a transporter of their own" Janeway answered.

"We're going to have to install a subspace communications system in their CIC Captain" Harry said. "Their 'wireless' is simple radio, they don't have any FTL communications. We won't be able to communicate with them if we're even a few light years away. We can also install temporary subspace sensors by pulling out a sensor array from one of our shuttles. I can head up that team" Janeway nodded. "Do it"

Standing up, she looked at everyone in turn. "It looks like we have a plan. First, we'll begin the modifications on the secondary deflector dish so that we can begin flight tests as soon as possible, B'lanna will be in charge of that. Second, we'll begin installing the shield generators. Seven, you can use the Equinox 5 for that job. You can also check with Admiral Adama about finding suitable _Galactica_ personnel to train in operating and performing minor maintenance on the generators. Third, we'll begin installation of two phaser banks, one forward, one aft, along with the two fusion generators to power them. Fourth, Mr. Kim will head up the communications and sensor installation. Almost all these will be contingent upon the colonials agreeing to this. I'll present our plan to the colonial leadership." She turned to the doctor. He hadn't been called upon the whole meeting.

"Doctor, how many more treatments do you think President Roslin is going to need?" she asked.

"I have to see how she's responding to the meds, if she's doing well, I might offer her the standard nanite treatment.

Janeway made a face. "She might not feel comfortable with that given what happened to their civilization at the hands of machines."

"That's what I thought too after that initial meeting, which is why I'll probably have to resort to the old fashioned method of removing tumors and cancerous growths. It's still a very minor operation" he said.

Tom laughed at that one. "Gee doc. I wonder how she'll react to that one. I'll bet you double shifts that she won't take it" he said sarcastically.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "In this case Mr. Paris, I won't take you up on your wager"

Janeway gave Tom a stern look, but she too thought that Roslin might balk at the nanite treatment, it was understandable given the circumstances. "Proceed how you think is best doctor."

She looked at Paris "Mr. Paris, I'm going to coordinate with Admiral Adama and see about scouting the surrounding systems for food and fuel. We can't get back on the road with them" he nodded in the affirmative.

She dismissed the crew shortly after that. She'd present their plan to Adama and Roslin when they came over this afternoon. _When is Starfleet going to get around to contacting us again? It's been almost a month since our last contact_.

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_** CIC**

Admiral Adama walked into the CIC to see everyone at their normal duty stations, even Tigh. Walking to the plotting table, he quietly sniffed the air. _No alcohol?_ He looked at Tigh, who looked a little bit more alert than usual. He stood straighter too. Tigh looked back at him.

"Good morning Admiral" he greeted.

"Good morning XO. What's our status? Is _Voyager_ still there?" In the back of his mind, he feared that _Voyager_ would take the manual and leave them high and dry. _How silly, they wouldn't do that, would they?_

"It looks like _Voyager_'s maintaining position. We have Hotdog and Racetrack flying CAP. No unusual activity. The Cylons haven't come back, and they probably won't as long as _Voyager's_ around" he reported. "When do you want to send out the scouts? We need to find some food and fuel soon. We need to get the agro ships back in business"

"As soon as they're ready Saul, launch them" he answered.

"They've been ready for a while now." Tigh got on the phone. "Launch the scouts"

Moments later, five raptors launched. Galactica's telescopes had identified two systems that might possibly contain life, while another three were picked that might have sources of tylium.

Felix Gaeta looked up from his console "Admiral, aren't we going to ask _Voyager_ for help?"

"We may be beggars Mr. Gaeta, but I don't intend to depend on _Voyager_ for everything" he said.

"Admiral, I'm picking up a transmission from _Voyager_. Captain Janeway's requesting to speak with you" Dualla reported.

_Speaking of which_ he thought. He picked up the ship to ship handset. "This is Admiral Adama"

"Admiral, could you bring over your senior staff to _Voyager_ when you bring the President for her appointment this afternoon? There's a great deal we need to discuss" she said. _I was hoping you would_.

"Not a problem Captain. We'll be over in a raptor" he replied.

He turned to Tigh, "How about a trip to see _Voyager_, Saul? Are you up for it?"

"Do they have anything to eat?" he asked.

"I think they might have some crumbs to share" he said with a smile.

"Well hot damn, you know I'm there" Tigh laughed.

"Mr. Gaeta, Lt Dualla, you're coming along this time. Notify Capt Agathon to meet us in the launch bay at 1400, he's driving" Adama ordered.

He was pondering what happened last night. It was all simply amazing. There was no other word he could think of to describe their experience. The mood on the flight home was upbeat. The quest for Earth no longer seemed like a lost cause. They were buoyed by the fact that in their darkest hour their brothers had come to help show the way to Earth. Lee seemed thoughtful as he piloted the raptor. From the back of the raptor, Adama had asked "What's the problem Lee?"

"The problem is that they have a computer program for a doctor, that's my problem" he retorted.

The raptor had went silent when he said that. "Why would that be a problem? The doctor is obviously programmed to help people. He seems just as real a person as you are" said Roslin.

"Not all AIs are evil" Sharon had chimed in. She looked upset.

"What happened to us could happen to them. Don't they know that?" he asked. He seemed frustrated.

"I don't think so" Helo had said "For one thing, their computer science is obviously much more advanced than ours. That means they've got a helluva lot more experience with computers and AI. Did you see all their technology? Everything's so integrated. I was talking to Mr. Tuvok during dinner. He said the cylons tried transmitting their 'primitive' computer virus and that _Voyager_'s computer automatically eradicated it. They take great pride in their computer technology. It looks to me that they have a good handle on these things"

Cottle and Roslin had nodded in agreement. "Well said Captain" said Cottle.

"Even so, how do you think the people are going to handle it?" asked Lee.

This was the moment he'd been thinking about since dinner. "Lee, we're out here in the middle of nowhere, with only a vague idea where Earth is. We're literally at the end of our rope. We need _Voyager_ and Earth's help if our people are going to survive. I don't like begging either. But we don't have a choice. We have nowhere to go. And we're NOT going to insult the Earth people because of our experience or petty prejudices. What do you want me to say? 'Oh, because you have an AI for a doctor, we don't want your help.' Frack no! I have my concerns too, and I'm going to tell Janeway about them in private. So this is my order to all of you: Do not tell anyone that their doctor is an AI. It doesn't leave this raptor. Is that understood?"

The _Galactica_ officers agreed. Roslin added "That's a good idea Admiral. Tory won't say a word either"

**USS **_**Voyager**_**, Holodeck 1**

"Deflector charged, ready to jump" said Seven. She was seated at the conn manipulating the controls for the deflector.

B'lanna sat in the captain's chair looking at her own status readout. "Coordinates set for a one light year jump. Jump!" she ordered.

On the main view screen, there was a flash of light, then the stars reappeared.

Seven scanned their arrival coordinates on the console. "Jump successful. We are .05 percent off course."

"That's not good enough Seven, we only jumped a single light year. That would be a 15 percent error if we jumped 300 light years. With that error margin we could jump into a star or a planet" said Torres.

"Considering that we completely failed the last five simulations, we are making progress. Perhaps that is why the colonials only jump a maximum of 100 light years at a time" Seven surmised.

"Let's try to at least get our error margin below 1 percent. Computer, reset simulation Torres beta nine" said Torres.

Instantly the simulation reset itself. At that moment Janeway walked into the simulation.

"How are the simulations coming along? Are we ready for real world flight tests yet?" she asked.

"Not just yet Captain" Torres reported. "We just ran our first successful simulation out of six, and we ended up off course by .05 percent after only jumping a single light year. We're going to try and get the error rate down to less than .01 percent, but even our technology is limited. Seven thinks that's why the colonials only jump a maximum of 100 light years at a time. Jump technology is more dangerous than warp drive because there's little room for error since the transit time is practically nothing. At least with warp drive you can make course corrections. With jump drive you have to get it right every time you jump or you could end up in a star or a planet."

"Well keep on it Lieutenant, my intuition tells me that we just may need to jump sooner than later" said Janeway

"Do you want to watch Captain? I just reset the simulation when you walked in" asked B'lanna.

"Certainly" said Janeway. She sat down in the simulated first officer's seat.

Two hours later….

**USS **_**Voyager**_** Shuttle Bay**

Janeway and the doctor watched as the tractor beam brought _Galactica_ Raptor 412 into the shuttle bay. Moments after the Raptor touched down, the side hatch opened up and eight people proceeded to exit the Raptor.

_Eight people? I know there's only three seats inside. The other five must have to stand up_ thought Janeway.

Roslin and Adama headed up the entourage. Janeway took the Roslin's hand. "Welcome back to _Voyager_ President Roslin" she smiled.

"Glad to be back" Roslin answered.

Adama motioned Gaeta, and Dualla forward. "Captain, you already know Col Tigh and Capt Agathon, with me here is my tactical officer Lt Felix Gaeta, and my comm officer Lt Anastasia Dualla."

"Pleased to meet you all" beamed Janeway. "The doctor will escort the president, Dr Cottle, and Ms Foster to sick bay to continue the treatment. Did you wish to wait in Sick Bay, or is there anything else you wanted to see on _Voyager_?"

"Do you have a mess hall?" asked Tigh.

Adama chuckled. Gaeta and Dualla looked embarrassed.

"Yes we do, it's on deck 2. I believe Mr. Neelix has prepared one of his specialties today. Shall we?" said Janeway.

And the two groups split off.

**USS **_**Voyager**_** Sick Bay**

Roslin was lying on the bio bed while the doctor was comparing scans from the previous day. Cottle and Foster observed the proceedings.

"Ahh. Just as I expected" said the doctor. He put up the two scans on a nearby screen so all could see. "President Roslin is responding very well to the medication. Here's yesterday's scan and here's today's scan. As you can see, the tumors have stopped growing and the medication has halted the spread of new cancer cells. "

Cottle looked closely at the scan, and the scans did look better. He could clearly see that Roslin's prognosis was looking much better. "How do you plan to remove the current tumors and other cancerous growths doctor?"

"I could operate and remove the tumors directly and in combination with medication, OR I could use the standard medical procedure for cancer. It's the President's choice" said the doctor.

"What's this standard procedure you're talking about doctor?" asked Roslin.

The doctor hesitated, knowing that perhaps these colonials would be squeamish about nanites. "It involves the use of medical nanites that are injected into the body. Once injected they are programmed to seek out and destroy the cancer cells directly. It usually only takes a day, two in some advanced cases" the doctor explained.

Cottle had read about nanotechnology in the Colonial Journal of Medicine, but that was mostly theory. Research into nanotechnology had been abandoned during the first Cylon war and the subsequent hysteria about machines that followed, prevented the resumption of the research. Cottle personally didn't have a problem with machines. Anything that made his work easier and saved lives couldn't be all bad. But there was a huge public backlash against complex machines. The prevailing thought in the medical circles was that resumption of research into nanotechnology would resume in the distant future, with safeguards in place of course.

Seeing Roslin's questioning look, Cottle explained "nanites are microscopic machines that are programmed to perform a specific task. The colonies were just beginning research into the possibility of nanites for use in medicine, but it was abandoned after the first Cylon war. It looks like our Federation friends here have advanced farther along that route than we could even begin to imagine"

The very thought of machines crawling around inside her body revolted Roslin. She had no doubt that the doctor meant well, but she just couldn't get past the very idea. Then there were the political ramifications as well. Tom Zarek had already argued strenuously against going to Voyager for treatments. If word got out that she was cured by programmed microscopic machines….she knew a quite a few people who would have a problem with that. Perhaps in the future, when her people had grown accustomed to Federation technology, but it was just too soon right now for herself as well. She had only just gotten used to the idea that the doctor was a computer program last night. They had only met these people yesterday after all.

She looked up at the doctor, hoping that what she was going to say wouldn't insult him or Janeway. "Is it alright if you perform the more traditional method doctor? Right now, I just don't feel comfortable with the nanite procedure."

His face didn't show any disappointment at all. "Not at all Madame President. I had a feeling that you might not choose the nanite procedure considering what your people have gone through. I just wanted to offer the procedure just the same as an alternative". He went back to his console. "The next thing I'm going to do is operate. I'll have to remove the tumors and other cancerous growths from your liver, kidneys, and other vital organs. You'll be fully conscious and be up and about in no time." He turned to Cottle and Foster. "Mr. Paris has other duties today, so I'm in need of assistance. Would you like to assist me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" said Cottle. He dearly wanted to see this doctor operate and see how Federation medicine worked.

"Then perhaps later, we could take a look at your lungs. I noticed that you smoke" the doctor said.

"I've smoked for 40 years, I don't need a lung examination" retorted Cottle.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Doctors invariably make the worst patients" he said. He was thankful that Cottle had the decency not to smoke in his sick bay. _He must be craving for one right now_ thought the doctor.

An amused Roslin said from the bio bed "Now, now, doctor. If I'm doing this, then you'll have to have a check up too. That's a Presidential order" she laughed.

**USS **_**Voyager**_** Conference Room**

The negotiations had went well and Adama agreed with just about all of them. He understood the need for Janeway to keep to the legality of things, but just the same he would have preferred that Janeway give them the technology out right. His concern was for his fighter and raptor pilots. They would become nearly useless should they encounter another race that had this shield technology. Even equipping his fighters and raptors with these shields and phaser technology would improve their chances of survival immensely, but he wasn't exactly in a position to make demands. He'd given them the jump drive already, so he was grateful that Janeway was even willing to commit the resources of her ship to help them. _Not that we have the resources ourselves to begin modifying our ships_ he thought. They didn't have the fabrication facilities of Pegasus anymore, and they had barely cobbled together the spare parts to build the Blackbird he told himself. He'd assign other duties for them. They wouldn't do much good in combat against races with shield tech, but they could still be useful in the scouting role.

He looked around the table. Seeing Roslin looking healthier than he'd seen her brought warm feelings. Over the years, it broke his heart to see her wasting away. Janeway's voice brought him back to the present.

"Admiral, do you have any scientists among the survivors of your people? Specifically scientists that dealt with military technology? We need to be able to train some people in helping operate and maintain the shield generators. I'm assigning you five of my people, but they won't be enough since the generators will be located in different areas of the Galactica" Janeway asked.

"We had a doctor Annorax, but he was lost on the _Olympic Carrier_" Adama replied.

'Well, there is one" Helo added.

The colonials turned to glare at Capt Agathon. They obviously knew who he was referring to.

"No, not him!" Tigh said emphatically. "I'll be gods damned if we're going to work with him!" Some of the other colonials around the table nodded their heads in agreement.

Confused, Janeway asked "And who is this person?"

Roslin looked angry as well. "Doctor Gaius Baltar" she said with obvious distaste. Roslin then proceeded to elaborate on the history of Baltar. She detailed the events of Baltar winning the election, his actions during the occupation, the trial, and her suspicions of his involvement in the destruction of the colonies.

Janeway took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't have the personnel resources to spare. Adama and the colonials looked absolutely furious. How would she feel if she had to work with Khan Noonien Singh? Because that's obviously the way these people felt about this Baltar. "I know how you must feel Madame President" Janeway began "but the reality is that we need this Baltar and other people like him to help operate and help maintain this technology, and Voyager doesn't have the personnel to spare. Unfortunately, we're going to need people like him if we're going to survive"

This didn't go over well at all with the Colonials. "I'd rather die than work with Baltar again" said Gaeta. Adama remembered Gaeta's last encounter with Baltar. He had to personally knock Gaeta out after he stabbed Baltar. Too bad Baltar didn't die that time.

Janeway felt the situation deteriorating. She had to think of a compromise. "Baltar need not be in CIC. He could be assigned somewhere else. And I could assign one of my people to conduct his training. He could be kept out of sight."

"Oh no, I don't want him to be able to hide. I don't trust him. Nobody trusts him" said Tigh angrily.

"He could be in his lab under guard at all times while we monitor him from ops by camera" Helo advised.

Adama thought about it. As much as he wanted to strangle Baltar with his own hands, he knew Janeway had a point. Baltar was a near genius, _a fracked up in the head genius at that_ he thought.

"Will that suffice Admiral?" Janeway asked. "We could have him wear an ankle sensor if you'd like. We use these to keep track of prisoners on our penal colonies. That way you could keep track of his whereabouts and make sure he only has access to the shield generators while under close supervision" she added.

Roslin and most of the colonials looked at Adama, waiting for his command decision. This was an extremely bitter pill for him to swallow. But Janeway had a point. They needed him, but he'd be kept under close watch at all times. "I'm agreeing to this against my better judgment Captain, but yes, it will suffice" he answered. Gaeta, Dualla, Tory, and Tigh looked extremely disappointed. Helo and Cottle, not as much. Roslin's face was an unreadable mask but Janeway could see the anger in her eyes.

"I understand the sacrifice you're making Admiral" Janeway said. "But unfortunately, we have little choice. He was acquitted in your court of law. As much as you hate it, he's a free man."

Roslin spoke "I can't believe I'm saying this, but unfortunately he's qualified for the job" She swallowed the bile in her throat that had built up just thinking about Baltar.

It's settled then." She turned to Seven "Seven, I want you to begin training this Doctor Baltar when you have the chance" Janeway ordered.

"That's if you can find him" Gaeta said. "In the aftermath of the trial and the cylon attack, he disappeared"

"Then we're going to have to offer him some incentive" Chakotay said. "How about an offer to let him have the opportunity to earn his way back into your good graces?"

"That will never happen, but we can offer" Roslin said now. "Despite the book he wrote, he would want to get back into the ranks of the 'aristocracy', and it would certainly appeal to his ego to work with Federation technology"

"Are we agreed then?" asked Janeway

Roslin and Adama nodded their assent. They certainly didn't like the way everything turned out, but they had little choice…for now.

"Then we can have the lease agreement drawn up for your signature. My crew will begin working with your crew tomorrow on the installation of the equipment, and Seven will begin working with Baltar and others on the operations and maintenance aspect" Janeway said.

"Captain, the President and I would like a word with you in private if you don't mind" Adama said.

"Certainly. We can talk in my ready room" said Janeway. Turning to Tom and Harry "Mr. Paris, Mr. Kim, would you like to show our guests the Holodeck? Not all of them have been there yet"

"I'll probably take them Sandrine's or Risa" grinned Tom. Janeway rolled her eyes. "Just don't use one of your Captain Proton programs" laughed Janeway.

As her staff and the colonials filed out of the briefing room, she gestured for Roslin and Adama to follow her to her ready room. She offered them a seat on her couch. "Coffee, tea? These are Earth drinks"

She looked around the room. _This is a very nice office_. Unfamiliar with the beverages, Roslin decided that it would be bad form to refuse. "I'd like to try some 'coffee'" she said.

"I'll have the same" Adama added.

Janeway went to her replicator "Computer, standard guest coffee" After the replicator produced the coffee and silverware, she brought them over to the coffee table. She poured three cups. She normally didn't take coffee this way, preferring it straight and black with no condiments. But the standard coffee mixture was for guests not familiar with coffee.

Roslin sipped her coffee "interesting taste Captain" she said.

Adama rather liked it. "Is this a common Earth drink Captain?" he asked.

"Indeed it is Admiral" Janeway beamed. "I can't begin or end my day without it. In fact, I have numerous cups of it during the day"

Roslin continued sipping her coffee, getting used to the taste. "I'm still getting used to your technology Captain" she Roslin.

"That's understandable Madame President" answered Janeway "We're in private, please call me Kathryn"

"Then please call me Laura, and this Bill" Roslin replied.

"What did you want to talk about" said Janeway coming right to the point.

"It's about your doctor" Adama began

The moment Adama said that, Janeway knew exactly what the conversation was going to be about. Having listened to their story, and hearing about Roslin's refusal to undergo the nanite treatment, she was wondering when they were going to start asking questions about the doctor. She had to put these people at ease. "Yes, what about him?" she asked innocently.

"We're concerned Kathryn. Please understand, we've been at war with the machines for decades. Our own creations destroyed our civilization. At first we created our machines to help us, and later on they eventually turned against us. We're concerned that the same thing could happen to you." Adama explained.

"Bill, we're well aware about the dangers of creating sentience in our technology. In fact, we've had a few problems ourselves over the years. Early in our history, when robotics was still in the realm of science fiction, an author developed the Three Laws of Robotics" Janeway said. She explained to them the three laws. "These laws are part of every piece of intelligent hardware we have. Programs and such are unable to change or modify these laws themselves. It's as much a part of their being as our hearts are to us"

She looked into their faces, and she saw doubt in them.

She continued "The doctor is a unique being. He's the Emergency Medical Hologram, which means he was only designed to be activated in an emergency if the normal flesh and blood doctor was killed, incapacitated, or swamped with patients. When we were first stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, our original and only doctor and nurse were killed. Our original mission parameters stated that we would only be gone from home a few weeks, we never imagined that we'd be flung to the other side of the galaxy with the idea that it would take 70 years to get home."

Janeway took another sip of her coffee, pausing long enough for Roslin and Adama to digest what she just said.

"Since the doctor was only programmed as a short term supplement to the real medical staff, we had to modify and expand his program, or else he would break down. He was given the ability to expand his program on his own. To grow so to speak. But never was he given the ability to modify the laws of robotics that are embedded into his ethical subroutines on his own. And quite frankly, we didn't have a choice. He's saved the lives of everyone on this ship, including mine. He's grown as a person and become a vital part of our family here on Voyager. The doctor is unique, one of a kind. He's far more sophisticated than any hologram you'll ever see. He's incapable of doing harm, and we, nor the Federation are in danger of being overrun by our holograms or AIs" she explained.

Adama didn't entirely understand or accept Janeway's explanation, but he understood that the doctor was Voyager's only doctor and they trusted him. That would do for now.

"I can understand your situation Kathryn. And under normal circumstances, you would have a real flesh and blood doctor. But some of my people might not. That's why we would appreciate it if you kept the doctor's origins a secret for now. Or at least until my people have become more acquainted with your Federation and its beliefs. I've given orders to the people that accompanied me last night and today, to not say a word about the doctor being a hologram" said Adama.

_These people are handling it better than I thought_. Janeway let out a mental sigh. "Thank you for your understanding Bill. And I agree. I'll instruct my crew on this matter. Perhaps someday when your people adjust to our culture and beliefs, I'll let the doctor's secret out."

"There's been something I've wanted to ask you about. Since the doctor is a hologram, shouldn't he be able to only exist on your Holodeck" asked Roslin.

"Under normal circumstances, that would be true" explained Janeway. "But Voyager, along with other starships that are equipped with an EMH, has holographic emitters installed in sick bay"

"Then how can he get around other parts of the ship? How can he exist outside of Voyager and come to Galactica?" asked a puzzled Roslin. Adama wanted to know the answer to that one as well.

"If you'll notice, the doctor wears a triangular device on his arm. It's called a portable holographic emitter. It's a piece of technology we acquired from the future" smiled Janeway.

"The future?" asked an incredulous Adama

"Yes, the future. I'm not joking. It's a long story and I'll let you read our logs on the incident. And speaking of technology, I noticed that there were eight of you in your raptor. We have transporter technology that allows us to transport from place to place almost instantly. It's our normal mode of travel between starships. We could transport you directly to Galactica so you wouldn't all have to crowd into the raptor" said Janeway.

"And how does it work?" asked Adama was intrigued ever since they mentioned it the other day.

"It's a device that breaks down your structure at the quantum level, beams it to another location, and reassembles your molecules at that location. It's quite harmless and painless" Janeway answered.

This was a little too much for Roslin to comprehend. The thought scared her. _But it's the normal mode of travel for these people_ she thought. She didn't want to insult Janeway's hospitality, but she ready to be 'transported either'. Not just yet. She could imagine Bill was thinking the same thoughts by the look of consternation on his face.

"If you don't mind, we'll respectfully decline for now" said Adama. "This is all so new and everything is happening so fast. I hope you understand if we decline your offer for now"

"That's quite understandable Bill. Just keep in mind that later on in this journey, we're going to have no choice but to use it. Especially in time critical situations when we'll have to forgo using a shuttle to transport between ships" said Janeway.

"You've given us a lot to think about Kathryn" said Roslin.

"I know. There's just so much to absorb" replied Janeway

"I can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. We've never met another culture in the history of our colonies" said Adama. He had finished his coffee.

"I don't want to appear condescending Bill, but we've had extensive experience in contacting other cultures. I'd be lying if I said everything's always gone right, because we've had our share of problems when we've encountered other cultures. But we've learned quite a bit from those mistakes. Starfleet's main mission is exploration, and we're out here to seek out new life and new civilizations" Janeway said proudly.

"Those are nice words Kathryn" said Roslin. She left the others unsaid. She hoped that they could trust Starfleet and the Federation. Because they were all her people had at the moment.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Janeway said "I hope we can earn your trust Laura. We're in this together now, and we're going to have to trust each other if we're going to survive and make it home" she turned to Adama "your handing over the jump drive specifications really meant a lot to us."

"Well, it would really mean a lot to me if I could see your Holodeck again" Adama joked.

Janeway laughed and touched her comm badge. "Janeway to Paris" she seemingly said into the air.

Tom's voice came over the speakers "Paris here"

"Mr. Paris, where are you and our guests?" she queried.

"Oh, we're lying on a beach on Risa, having margaritas" he laughed. "Would you care to join us Captain?

Janeway looked at Adama and Roslin, they nodded.

"We're on our way Mr. Paris. The Admiral and the President will be stopping by on their way back to Galactica" she answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Agro ship Dionysus's Fields**

It was quiet, save for the sound of Baltar's snoring. Jenny slipped out of bed and glanced at Gaius to make sure he was sleeping as she quietly put on her clothes. Gaius had his arm over Cassie, her friend. Satisfied that he was sound asleep, she slowly opened the door and headed towards her quarters. Jenny was one of a handful of people that believed that Baltar was the prophet that would save them all and usher in an era of peace with the Cylons. They all ardently believed that peace with the Cylons was the only way, and that this constant flight was futile. Originally, she belonged to the Peace with the Cylons movement, and had constantly fed information to the New Caprica Police about anything she heard about the resistance. She couldn't understand why some colonists were fighting the Cylons. _It was useless_ she thought. Living in peace with the Cylons was the only answer. _Couldn't they understand that?_ Jenny, Cassie, and Carol had managed to slip Gaius off the _Galactica_ during all the confusion after the trial.

She locked her door to see that her son, Marcus, was sound asleep. She had been listening to the wireless news broadcasts of the encounter and subsequent meetings with the supposed earth ship _Voyager_. _The Cylons need to know what's going on_. She reached under her bed and pulled out the wireless that she had been given on New Caprica, and activated it. Checking to see that the prearranged frequency on the wireless was set, she began to transmit…

**Hirogen Hunting Vessel B'yawak**

The alpha wandered the bridge, studying various readouts. All systems looked nominal. He was proud of his new ship, it carried the very latest weapons, shields, and an extra layer of monotanium armor. He was confident that the B'yawak would bring him even greater respect. It was he that received the glory of the last kill. It was extremely resilient prey. The relic hung in the center of his board, the large skull dominating the display. Species 8472 the humans had called it. After _Voyager_ had beamed him and the prey off their ship, he had finally made the kill. The respect and honor he had received afterwards was more than he could have hoped for. Females flocked to him, and he was able to sire several young hunters. He had originally set out with his alpha years ago, and the hunt had so far not resulted in the collection of many relics until they came upon the prey that took the alpha's life. His alpha had underestimated the creature. He wished there could be more of them. Then there was the humiliation that the human, Janeway, had visited upon him. _Caging a hunter!_ She had briefly allowed him on the hunt aboard her ship, but it was only for the purpose of capturing the creature, not killing it. It was only when his fellow hunters were closing in that she beamed him and the prey off her ship. Now, she and her ship would make resilient prey. If they couldn't find any more species 8472 creatures, _Voyager_ would do. He was looking forward to displaying her relic next to the species 8472 skull and he would eat her flesh as was the custom of his people.

The B'yawak was traveling with hunting group 37 when they came upon a faint, decaying warp trail. _Voyager_! His sensors had determined that it belonged to Janeway's ship. He insisted to the Alpha Prime, leader of the group to pursue _Voyager_, to which the Prime had reluctantly agreed. The Prime didn't think one ship worthy of a whole hunting group, but prey had been scarce. The group had proceeded slowly, so as not to lose the trail. Then this morning, the sensors of the lead ship had detected six large ships at extreme sensor range. The group had immediately decided to pursue this new group of prey, while he had insisted on his pursuit of _Voyager_. The hunt leader had grudgingly agreed. He had told the Prime that it was a matter of honor that he continue the pursuit of _Voyager_. Under normal circumstances, the Prime wouldn't have honored his request, but he was the slayer of the 8472, and that carried some weight. His own beta had insisted that they follow the group. A hard fist to the face had changed his mind.

"The trail grows faint" his beta reported.

"Then slow to accommodate the sensors!" he replied. He was sure that _Voyager_ didn't know that he was on their trail, but he wouldn't take the chance. He was a patient hunter. There was a nebula 11.9 light years ahead. _Would Voyager head for that?_ He would not make any assumptions.

"Engage stealth mode!" he ordered.

The beta turned to another console and manipulated the controls. "Stealth mode activated" he replied. The lights dimmed, indicating that the stealth mode was functioning.

"Good!" he answered. _Voyager_ was resilient prey, and he had no intention of letting it get away. He would follow slowly and patiently and study his prey. He would strike when the time was right. He looked at his sensor display. It would take them a week to reach the nebula, if that was where _Voyager_ was headed. But a week was nothing to a Hirogen hunter. They were known to stalk their prey for months, or even years at a time. And he would be patient, very patient and savor every moment of the hunt.

**USS **_**Voyager**_**, Captain's Ready Room**

Janeway studied her PADD. On it was a draft copy of her full report to Starfleet Command and the Federation Council concerning her decision to grant asylum to the Colonial survivors. It contained a brief history of the Colonies, the Cylon Wars, the Holocaust, and the subsequent flight of the survivors. Also included in the amendments were the specifications of the colonial jump drive as well as her plans for upgrading _Galactica_'s defenses and the lease agreement. She had decided long ago when _Voyager_ was first stranded in the delta quadrant, that she'd be prepared for contact with Starfleet. That served them well when they had first made contact with Starfleet almost a month ago when she transmitted her logs through the micro wormhole.

Her door chimed.

"Come" she answered.

Commander Chakotay walked in, bearing a PADD that would give her the latest status updates that she asked for.

"So what have you got Chakotay?" she asked.

"We're in the preliminary planning stages of _Galactica_'s upgrade" he answered. 'It's going to be a challenge integrating our systems with theirs, but not an insurmountable one. Adama's sending over their chief of maintenance NCO, a Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol with _Galactica_'s schematics. He's the closest thing they have to an engineer"

"A maintainer isn't exactly an engineer, but he'll have to do" she replied. "I assume you'll have Lessing, Gilmore, Morrow, Sofin, & Tassoni report to astrometrics with the other installation teams to meet with Tyrol and his crew and have them work together for this install?"

"Of course. Lessing and company jumped at the chance to be on the install team. It didn't take any prodding on my part at all, they've been looking for a chance to become useful again. And Harry already completed the removal of the sensor package from one of our shuttles this morning" Chakotay replied.

"Has Adama located Baltar yet?" she asked.

"He told me this morning that he hasn't located him yet, but he's going through some unofficial channels to find him. Evidently this Baltar person is being kept somewhere by a cult that's sprung up around him. Most likely remnants of a certain "peace at any price with the cylons" faction that the colonials had trouble with a while back. I was thinking of having Seven and the doctor evaluate him…if he can be located" answered Chakotay.

"How about _Galactica_'s scouting mission? They sent out raptors yesterday if I recall to scout the surrounding systems. Did they find anything?" Janeway inquired.

He shook his head. "Nothing. But their sensors are significantly less advanced than ours, they could have missed something. And the target systems they sent the raptors to were only the ones that they could identify with their optical telescopes that might contain food & tylium. I told Adama that they could have missed something. He seemed a little miffed at that"

"Well, next on the list will be having B'lanna start adapting the jump drive to the _Delta Flyer_ and our type nine shuttles. That way we can give _Galactica_ a hand in scouting for food. Speaking of which…." Janeway picked up her PADD. "B'lanna and Seven are saying that they've been able to get the jump drive accuracy down to below one percent in their simulations. They say we could begin flight tests as soon as tomorrow"

"I read their report as well. With something as untested for us as this jump drive, I recommend we only take a few jumps at first, no more than one or two light years. That way we can head back in a reasonable amount of time" he cautioned.

For once, Janeway agreed with him. She always considered Chakotay a little too cautious but this time he had a very valid point. The cylons weren't likely to attack again so soon, but she had to take into consideration the jump drive into her strategic planning, they could literally pop in with no notice at all. They weren't a serious threat to _Voyager_, but they could take out a few civilian ships as they spun up their jump drives. And _Voyager_ was responsible for their protection.

"Agreed. We won't take any longer jumps until the _Galactica_'s been upgraded" she said.

"And President Roslin will be coming over for her final treatment, and the doctor wants to be able to starting training Cottle on how to use the instruments. And he plans to start transporting the medical supplies to _Galactica_ today so he can start helping Cottle deal with the huge backlog of patients. He's going to be pretty busy for a while" reported Chakotay.

"It's a good thing he's a hologram. He doesn't need any sleep and can stay online for months at a time before needing his mobile emitter recharged" Janeway said.

"He does have his uses sometimes" Chakotay agreed. "Oh, and Lee Adama asked me yesterday how we were able to train Cottle to be obedient" said Chakotay

"Train him? What did he mean by that?" asked Janeway

"He mentioned that Cottle isn't normally so cooperative, that he's quote a cantankerous old man unquote" said Chakotay

"Well, during the dinner, Cottle told me he was on his way to retirement when the colonies were attacked. For the last 3 years, he's been overwhelmed by the number of patients, and he was one of only a few doctors. I imagine that would make anyone cantankerous. And now that he sees that we're able to help. We probably lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders, which probably explains his good mood" Janeway explained.

Chakotay looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right"

"There's another thing, Adama requested another tour of _Voyager_ be conducted tonight" he said sheepishly

"Another tour? What for?" asked Janeway.

"Adama said that their Vice President Zarek, the members of the Quorum and some reporters have requested a visit with _Voyager_. I went ahead and gave the okay. They'll be arriving with the President this afternoon…"

_Oh, just great_ she thought.

"Is there something else?" she asked.

"Only that you were requested to be their guide" Chakotay smirked.

She let out a resigned sigh. More politics.

"In that case Chakotay, I better start reading up on Colonial history and politics. Short of a real world emergency, I don't want to be disturbed for the next few hours" she ordered.

"I can do the tour for you Kathryn" said Chakotay

She held up her hand. "No, this is something I have to do, otherwise it could look like an insult if someone other than the captain showed them around" she explained. But if she knew Chakotay, he'd been reading up on colonial history as well. "But it would be a good idea if you came with me and backed me up" she added.

She was sure that the colonials had other ships other than raptors for intership travel, but it appeared that they didn't have any at the moment. It would be a good idea for _Voyager_ to send over the _Delta Flyer_ as well as a few shuttles to help ferry the visitors. That is until they accept the idea of traveling via transporters.

"Chakotay, have the Delta Flyer and a few shuttles sent over to help ferry the Quorum and their entourage" she said.

Chakotay grinned. "I anticipated that you'd want that. So I've already assigned the pilots for the job" he answered.

_Have I become that predictable?_ She thought. _I'm going to have to change that._

An hour later….

Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol and his wife, Specialist Cally Tyrol were being escorted to what the _Voyager_ people called astrometrics. He was carrying the schematics of the _Galactica_, and he was assigned to work with the _Voyager_ installation teams on getting shields and weapons installed. He had read up on the basics of the shields, what they could do, how they would do. Tom Paris had transmitted the information to him earlier that morning. But he didn't understand the physics behind it. I guess that's for the engineers to figure out, I'm just chief of maintenance, and it's my job to keep these things running.

Beside him, his wife took in the sights of the ship.

"What did you think of their landing bay Galen? They have this 'force field' that keeps the bay from being open to vacuum. Think maybe we can get these force fields for the landing bay? That way we can repair the constant damage that's done to the deck from all the flyboys without having to wear pressure suits" she asked.

"I hope so, maybe in the future" he replied. "From what Tom told me their replicators are going to be working non stop-fabricating the materials and parts for these shield generators and phaser banks for a while. He said they won't have the resources to do more for while until we find some place to re-supply"

Cally still looked hopeful. And she was hoping that _Voyager_ would be able to share some food supplies as well. Word had gotten out about the fantastic food replication technology that the Earth people had and people were getting a bit envious of how the _Voyager_ people lived. Walking through the corridors, she could see why. They weren't dingy the way _Galactica_'s corridors had become over the years. And the landing bay had looked sparklingly clean. She was hoping to have the chance to bring a little food back for their son, Nicholas. It broke her heart that her baby had only algae cakes to eat.

"Can these food replicator machines make food for people in the fleet?" she asked hopefully.

Tyrol looked thoughtful. "Tom said that these replicators take the basic molecules of food, and assemble them into the molecular pattern of whatever food they need" he answered. Tom had explained that although it appeared that the replicators made food out of thin air, they really didn't. Even the replicators had to have material to work with. And they used the material from molecular storage.

"So what about our trash and refuse items? Don't they share the same basic molecules as our food, like carbon, hydrogen, water, etc?" she said.

"Cally, I really don't think it works that way. Besides, how would they break them down into those individual molecules?" Tyrol replied.

"Actually, she has a point" their guide broke in. She turned to the Starfleet crewmember. He had pointed ears and slightly upturned eyebrows. His species is what they called Vulcan and his name was Ensign Vorik she recalled. She was still not used to seeing aliens, and she was afraid she might have offended him by staring when they had first met. She felt she did by the way he didn't speak to them much. She didn't realize that was the natural behavior of his species. She couldn't have known that Vulcans normally didn't engage in idle conversation.

"As I was saying" he continued, "Specialist Tyrol has a point. I intend to relay your idea at the meeting"

Tyrol whispered in her ear "I hope we don't embarrass ourselves with this idea"

When the reached their destination, Vorik motioned for them to enter. Tyrol had begun to straighten up the various rolled up schematic diagrams of _Galactica_. There were quite a few Starfleet crewmembers in the room he could see, but he was busy straightening up the diagrams when Paris and Kim came up to them.

"Galen! Cally! Glad you could make it. Now we can get this show on the road" Tom said with a smile. "This is my fiancee, Lt B'lanna Torres. She's _Voyager_'s chief engineer" he indicated the pretty brunette next to him. B'lanna must have noticed their stares at her forehead, she said "How do you do. I'm B'lanna, and yes, I'm half Human, half Klingon"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" Cally said sheepishly.

To Cally's relief, B'lanna didn't look offended at all. "Don't worry about it. I understand your culture's never been exposed to non humans before" she said.

"The only thing I've known about aliens were in science fiction movies" she answered, regaining her poise.

Galen was looking around, his eyes flicking around the various consoles. "Where's your scanner so that we can get these scanned into your computer?" he asked. Tom was about to reply when he heard Cally shout "A Cylon! Why do you have a Cylon on _Voyager_?"

Everyone's heads turned to look at her. Kim asked "What cylon? We don't have any cylons on _Voyager_. The only cylon that was on _Voyager_ was Lt Agathon"

"Not Athena, I meant him!" she was pointed to a black man in a starfleet uniform.

Tuvok followed her gaze. It was obvious that she was indicating crewman Noah Lessing. Lessing looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

He indicated himself, "You mean me?"

Galen came to her side. "She right. He's a cylon, or at least looks like a certain cylon model that we know" He looked at Lessing closely.

"I assure you" Tuvok said in a no nonsense tone, "crewman Lessing is not a cylon". He pulled out his tricorder and made a show of scanning Lessing. "He is quite human, as are the both of you" and he turned the tricorder toward Galen and Cally. He minutely raised his eyebrow, but Galen and Cally didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" Cally asked. She had moved slightly behind her husband. She heard the cylon humanoids could move fast and snap people's necks easily.

"I am quite sure Specialist Tyrol" Tuvok confirmed.

"Besides, you will be working with him very closely" said the knockout blonde they called "Seven".

"Come on, Lessing's no more a cylon that you are Chief" added Kim.

Tyrol managed not to jump when Kim said that. _If they only knew_ he thought. _Not a good way to start a meeting, accusing one of their crewmen to be a cylon_. He had already decided that Lessing wasn't a cylon. This Lessing character looked slightly younger. But the resemblance was uncanny.

"The schematics" the blonde woman said icily.

He looked around and saw a flat area in front of the display screen. "Should I lay these out over there?"

"There is no need" the ice queen replied. She pulled out her tricorder and started scanning the schematics he was holding. A second later she was finished. "I am uploading the schematics to the computer"

Kim manipulated some controls and a schematic of _Galactica_ appeared on the huge viewer.

"We'll probably need the electrical diagram" Tyrol interjected, an the electrical diagram of _Galactica_ now appeared.

"Ok people, let's get to work" B'lanna said. And they got to work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later the meeting was finishing up. Of particular interest to Tyrol were the phaser bank and shield installation. He had already thought up of some promising maintainers that could be trained. As they were beginning to leave, Vorik spoke up.

"I believe Specialist Tyrol has an idea that may help alleviate the colonial food shortage" he announced.

They turned to her. "Well I was thinking about how your food replicators work, and I thought they could use our garbage and other refuse as a molecular base. But I don't have any idea you could break down the garbage into it's molecular components to use as food" she said. She mentally braced herself for the laughs she knew would be coming. All they've had to eat for a long time were algae products, and even those had to be rationed. The people were practically starving, especially her son.

B'lanna said excitedly "That's brilliant idea Cally!" The other starfleet crewmembers looked at her in confusion. "We could use the transporters. Instead of reassembling the garbage into their original patterns, we use the transporters to break them up into their basic component molecules like carbon, hydrogen, water, etc"

Harry caught on. "That's right, we could reprogram the transporter to do just that. Why didn't we ever think of this?" he asked. It seemed so obvious now to him.

"Because starfleet humans are not used to thinking of garbage as a potential resource" said Seven.

"That is correct" added Tuvok. "Humans of Earth have not had to think of reusing valuable resources for a very long time. It is only now, that we have been traveling back to the alpha quadrant that we have had to conserve our resources. Were we back in the alpha quadrant, this idea would not have occurred to us"

Galen patted Cally proudly on the back "That's my girl" he said with a grin.

"We should bring this up to the Captain and tell her the good news. I bet 32,000 people produce a lot of waste daily. And we might just be able to do the same for the heavier metals" said Harry.

Cally explained the food situation to them. "I only wanted to bring some food back to my young son, he's two years old and hasn't had anything decent to eat for the past year, just algae cakes that taste like pond scum. Our people are practically starving" Cally said, her eyes downcast.

"What? You have a young son?" asked B'lanna. She said to her group. "Alright people, you have your assignments. Let's get moving!" She turned towards Cally, "As for you" she grabbed Cally's arm, "We're headed to the mess hall. I'm going to make sure that your son has some food today. Neelix may not be the greatest chef in the quadrant, but at least his food doesn't taste like pond scum!"

"At least most of the time it doesn't. But sometimes…" added Paris.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Harry. "Weren't we all supposed to have lunch together?"

Tom put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Sure Harry, you can be the fifth wheel before you head over to _Galactica_ for the communications and sensor install" answered Tom. While the other crewmembers headed toward their respective duties, the five of them headed toward the mess hall.

After lunch, Chakotay and Janeway were going over the minutes of the engineering install meeting. She was worried about the incident with Lessing. He looked like a cylon that the colonials were used to. That could cause some problems. She was elated about the news about the garbage to food via replicator proposal. She would be glad to have some good news to give to Roslin and the Quorum when they arrived in a few minutes.

"Chakotay, what do you think about Lessing? She we pull him off the install?" she asked concerned.

He looked thoughtful. "It might cause some problems in the beginning, but once they get used to the idea that he isn't a cylon, I'm sure they'll get used to it"

"I'll mention it to Roslin and her people. They could mention it in their next press conference that Lessing's not a cylon, he just happens to look like one of the models" she said.

"Besides, they'll be more than overjoyed that we'll be able to solve their short term food shortage. Of course, we'll be expending a huge amount of power. But we can afford that while we're still in this nebula" he said.

"Agreed. We can stock up on food while we're here. There's plenty of deuterium, and the colonials have plenty of garbage and waste to spare" she laughed. "But" she added, "They'll still have to replenish the seedlings for their agro ships and our hydroponics bay. And there's still the issue of tylium. They need fuel, so they have to continue with the scouting missions for it. We'll be able to help with the scouting once we get our shuttles and the _Delta Flyer_ fitted with the jump drive"

"That means we'll have to use the transporter extensively. They're going to have to get used to the idea of transporters" he paused, "B'lanna mentioned to me that Galen Tyrol wants to be the first to try transporting" said Chakotay.

"He did, did he?" she answered.

"Cally said she wanted to be next if it was safe" replied Chakotay.

Janeway clapped her hands together. "Well then. We can have a demonstration for Roslin, the Quorum, and their press corps when they arrive" She started fiddling with her comm badge.

Upon seeing that, he said "Uh oh. Shall I just call for Red Alert?"

She gave him a bemused look. "Something tells me that something's about to happen. We've had a run of good luck lately and that certainly can't last forever"

"It never does" he agreed. "But let's take advantage of this situation while we can. We can stay in the nebula for a week or two while the installations on Galactica are completed and we replenish ours and the colonials food stocks. Who knows when we'll have a chance like this again."

She looked at her chronometer. "Well, it looks like it's about time to show the Quorum around. Have you been reading up on colonial history?"

"Yes, this Tom Zarek has interesting past. He was locked up as a terrorist until just after the holocaust. He portrays himself as some sort of freedom fighter" he said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him. Now he's a politician and Vice President. Those types are always sharks. Always on the look out for opportunities and openings to advance his position. He was the President for a brief time after the exodus from New Caprica, and apparently relinquished the position back to Roslin. Now why would he do that?" she wondered aloud. She stood up. "Let's go meet this shark".

"And if this Zarek gives us any trouble, I'll show him the error of his ways. The Maquis way. Freedom fighter to freedom fighter" he laughed. He was joking of course.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Command Center, Base Ship 76**

A group of six very unsettled humaniform cylons stood around the command table of their base ship, their hands submerged in the bioelectric gel that enabled them to interface with their ship and their own models. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts, the events of the last few days overwhelming them. A familiar voice interrupted their reverie.

"So you need me now do you?" A Three walked towards them with a predatory smile. Not just any Three, but the Three known as D'Anna Biers. She wore the white blazer and skirt combo that she usually favored. She was enjoying every minute of their discomfort and she was going to rub it in.

There was a long silence. Cavil cleared his throat. "ahem"

D'Anna looked at him for a long moment. "Did you say something brother?" she emphasized the word "brother". All the other cylons were watching their interplay with keen interest.

The Cavil models had been infused with a deep sense of pragmatism. Whether it was from the original cylons, or their god, they didn't know. But the Cavil and all other cylon models knew that pride was a human sin. So in effect, cylons like Cavil had no pride to swallow. Cavil knew it was better to work with D'Anna than against her.

"Actually, all our lines came to a consensus. That with a momentous decision such as this, we needed to bring you and your line out of cold storage. The whole cylon race could be affected by our decisions here today. You were boxed, and rightfully so, because you and your line continually defied the group consensus. But right now we need to put aside past differences and work together. Let bygones be bygones" he held his arms open, a smile on his face.

That only infuriated D'Anna more. She had been brought up to date on current events when she merged briefly with the hybrid. "I see" she hissed menacingly, "a couple of mistakes have been made since I was put in the freezer." She turned to a Six. "Caprica Six decides to take Hera and escape with the traitor" she glared at Boomer. "And a Cavil provokes and initiates an ill advised attack on these new humans" her eyes finally resting on Cavil. If looks could kill, the Cavil would have fallen over. "All mistakes" she continued, "worthy of boxing those lines" she concluded. "Am I correct?"

A Simon stepped forward. "Which is why it was decided to bring your line out of storage. We need to learn from our mistakes, otherwise we would be no better than the humans"

"And it took you all two days to decide this?" she said tightly.

A Leoben came to stand next to Simon. "Yes it did D'Anna. It's time you got over it. We're not asking for your forgiveness, although God blesses those who do forgive"

"Oh, I can forgive, but I won't ever forget" D'Anna said. Although her tone suggested otherwise. She had seen the faces of the final five models before she 'died' and she wasn't about to reveal their identities. _Besides_, she thought, _I can't really be sure if it was a hallucination or not. I'll play that card when the time is right_.

"We're receiving a transmission!" said a number five 'Doral'model.

"From where" asked Boomer, glad for the distraction. The argument with D'Anna was getting tiresome. She once again submerged her hands in the gel to access the transmission.

"It looks like it's from one of our operatives. Let's see….it looks like Baltar was actually acquitted after his trial…this _Voyager_ and Captain Janeway claim to be from earth and are journeying there.." Simon informed the group.

"What's even more disturbing is that the colonials have requested asylum and Janeway has granted it" finished Aaron.

The group looked at each other, concern on their faces. These new events changed everything. Not only was this new ship technologically superior, the colonials were now under their protection. That meant they couldn't attack the colonials while they were under _Voyager_'s protection.

"Well, let's look at the bright side, we can follow them to earth now, since this Janeway supposedly knows the way" said Boomer.

"With 'supposedly' being the operative word" countered D'Anna. "There's still no proof, and our operative has her own doubts."

"There's more" added Boomer as she accessed the message. "Earth is supposedly part of these United Federation of planets, in fact it's the capital" she paused. "This Federation is also composed of non human races"

"Aliens?" asked Six.

"That's what Janeway said during the press conference. Our operative also reported that these aliens were present during the initial visit by Janeway" said Boomer.

Cavil was incredulous. "Humans working with non humans? Impossible! We all know that humans can't even live and work with us humaniform cylons, much less aliens. Humans in general, are intolerant. All of them. New Caprica proved that."

For a long moment, no one said a word. Finally, a Simon spoke up "We have to remember that these humans aren't colonials. They didn't create us. It's possible that these Federation humans have learned to co-exist with non humans"

"Is that possible?" asked Six

"It does appear so" answered Doral.

"Maybe it's possible for us to make peace with these Federation humans" asked a hopeful Six.

D'Anna had been wanting to get back into the conversation. "Yeah, right. After the colonials give their version of history to _Voyager_, I doubt that Janeway will even want to talk to us. And what do you propose to say to them? 'Gee, we destroyed the civilization of your cousins, the colonials, now we want to make peace with you. Could you show us the way to Earth?" she said sarcastically.

Picking up D'Anna's train of thought, Doral added "That brings up another problem. What if Janeway gives advanced defensive and weapons tech to the colonials? The colonials could come back to seek revenge against us. It's in their nature. They could destroy in in the future."

"Then it's even more imperative that we seek peace with this Federation" Simon said. He looked around. Six and Boomer were nodding their heads. Leoben and Doral had a neutral expression on their faces. Cavil and D'Anna looked doubtful.

"Let's hold on a minute" injected Cavil. It's still too early to make a decision, and might I remined you all that none of this information is confirmed yet. All we have is the report of one of our operatives"

Leoben spoke up "Let's go over what we do know, assuming the report is accurate. This Captain Janeway of _Voyager_ claims to be from Earth and is journeying there, and this _Voyager_ appears to be all alone"

"Correct" said Boomer. "If _Voyager_ is alone, that might mean that Earth is close by"

"That might or might not be the case" said Doral. "We have seen that _Voyager_ possesses superior defensive technology, some kind of defensive shield"

"But we haven't seen any weapons" answered Cavil.

"That's true. It's obvious _Voyager_ posseses advanced defensive technology, logically, we have to assume that _Voyager_ also posseses superior weapons technology" said Simon.

"I get the gist of what you're saying" said Boomer. If the Federation possesses these advanced defensive and weapons technologies, then they must have equally advanced enemies"

Leoben continued "We also know that the Colonials have requested and received asylum from _Voyager_. So that means we can't attack the Colonials without getting _Voyager_ involved"

"We have to halt our aggressive patrols for now then" concluded Six.

"I have to agree" said Simon. "And if we make an enemy of this Federation, we can't realize our destiny. And our destiny is to reach Earth. We may have to make peace with them."

This was almost too much for Cavil to swallow. He was sure this wasn't the way. It wasn't right. Every fiber of his being resisted the very idea. Humans were an inferior species. They were a flawed creation. God demanded that the cylons take humanity's place. That's why it was God's plan that the humans create the cylons, to get rid of them. But he couldn't deny that these Federation humans had superior technology.

"I don't think this is the right path" he said. He was sure that D'Anna agreed with him. She had no love for the humans. That was for sure.

"Well, I vote we make peace with the Federation humans" said Boomer. As much as she hated the other Sharon who took her happiness, she still held that tiny spark of humanity in her, despite what she said to the other Sharon. Far in the back of her mind, she was hoping to see Galen again.

All around the table, Six, Leoben, Doral, and Simon voted yes.

D'Anna surprised them all, including Cavil. "I also vote yes to peace" She turned to Cavil, a predatory smile on her face "Are you going to DEFY the group, Cavil?"

Cavil, seeing that they all looked at him, realized that he was in a no-win situation. Visibly deflated, he answered "No, of course not"

"Then it's settled. We make peace with the Federation" D'Anna said grandly.

"Not just yet" Doral answered. "We still have to verify our operative's report. I say we wait a few weeks and see what happens. It doesn't look like they'll be leaving the nebula yet"

"What about food?" asked Boomer. "They still need food. And from the previous report, they're running low on tylium. Tyrol even led a labor strike on the tylium refinery ship"

"Then we wait for a follow up report from our operative" said Six.

"Then we wait" said Simon. That was something they all could agree on. Unfortunately for the cylons, they weren't going to have much of a chance.

Two days later….

Boomer was on her way to the command center when she was thrown off her feet. An explosion rocked the ship. She got up and ran the rest of the way to the command center passing various injured humaniform cylon along the way. When she reached the command center, everything was in disarray. The centurions however, looked non the worse for wear.

"What's happening?" she yelled.

"We're under attack" Cavil answered.

"I can see that! By whom? _Voyager_? The Colonials?" she asked.

"See for yourself" said D'Anna.

Boomer submerged her hands in the gel, interfacing with the ship's sensors. A DRADIS display immediate formed in her mind. There was nothing on it except their own ships. She switched to optical sensors. It was then she noticed seven small ships. And they were firing on them with some kind of beam weapon.

"Have the resurrection ship jump at once" ordered Doral.

"30 seconds before they can jump" answered Simon.

"We need to buy them some time" answered Boomer. She had taken stock of the situation. Seven small ships were firing, taking out missile batteries. These new enemies were methodically taking out their weapons. The whole group's raiders had been launched and were headed toward the enemy.

"Launch everything we have, including the nukes" said D'Anna.

"Launching now" confirmed Cavil.

The five base ships launched every nuclear missile they had. Boomer watched transfixed as the missiles sped away towards the enemy ships. A moment later, she was dissappointed as she watched the enemy ships fire their beam weapons, destroying every single missile launched at them. None of the missiles were even close to their targets as they were destroyed one by one. However, since the enemy was so intent on intercepting their nukes, the resurrection ship jumped away in a flash of light.

"The resurrection ship has jumped to the emergency coordinates" Leoben confirmed.

Boomer returned her attention to the battle. Their raiders were almost there.

"Try the logic bomb" ordered Cavil.

"I'm having the lead raiders transmit…now!" answered Leoben.

On the lead raiders, the logic bomb was being transmitted to these unknown aliens who dared attack them. Moments later, the lights went dark on those ships and they started drifting. Sensing victory, the raiders began launching their own missiles. A few of the closer ones began their strafing runs.

Boomer looked on in dismay as the raiders' missiles seemed to have no effect. The rounds from the raiders' canons seemed to merely bounce off the ships. _Some type of armor!_ she thought.

"Now that we've disabled them, we could've used those nukes right about now" said Doral.

"We don't know if those would have worked either. It appears that standard anti ship missiles are ineffective against their armor" said Simon.

They continued to watch as their raiders launched missiles and continued firing on the enemy ships. Explosions racked the enemy ships, but as the explosions cleared, they could see that the enemy ships were undamaged. How long the enemy ships would be disabled was anyone's guess. The base ships added their own firepower to their raiders. The base ships launched their heavier missiles from whatever missile batteries they had left. Their heavier rail guns adding to the tons of metal flying towards the enemy.

The enemy ships continued to absorb whatever the cylons could throw at them. And still, they appeared intact. Slowly, one by one, to the cylon's horror, the lights came back on in the enemy ships. The ships started firing on their raiders. Whenever a beam touched a raider, it exploded in a spectacular ball of flame. Eventually, over fifteen hundred raiders ceased to exist.

_They're toying with us!_ Boomer thought.

"How long before we can jump?" she yelled.

"Two minutes to jump" answered Cavil.

"We're not going to last 30 seconds against those ships" retorted Boomer. Unfortunately for her, who ever was aboard those ships believed in taking time with their enemy.

"We're receiving a transmission!" said Six.

"We are the Hirogen, and you are our prey" was all the gruff, slightly muffled voice said. Boomer couldn't tell if the voice was human or not. But she could tell that the voice was confident, the voice of command.

"Hirogen? Just who in hades are the Hirogen?" asked D'Anna.

"I don't know, but they're ignoring our transmissions" reported Doral.

The Hirogen ships now turned their attention back to the base ships, firing their devastating beam weapons at the cylon missile turrets and rail guns. Soon, the output from the base ships slackened, then went down to nothing. The were now defenseless. One Hirogen ship fired it's beam weapon, the beam spearing the closest base ship in the middle and emerging out the other side.

"The hybrid of base ship 57 reports that their FTL drive is down! They're unable to jump!" yelled Doral.

On base ship 57, two large humanoids appeared in the command center in a sparkle of light. These humanoids were large, wearing blue black jagged armor. They wore face masks that obscured their faces, leaving only their eyes visible. One had two red marks on his helmet, as if they were hand painted on, while the other had two white marks. They carried huge silver rifles, which they immediately began using on the humaniform cylons. Screams echoed out of the command center as humaniform cylons were gunned down one by one, each with huge holes in their chest or back. Within seconds, every single humaniform cylon in the command center was dead. The hybrid, in her chamber two decks down, summoned a score of centurions to the command center.

One Hirogen was busy decapitating a number eight to collect as a relic when the centurions rushed into the command center. The centurions mobbed the two Hirogen. At first the Hirogen held off the centurions with their rifles as the centurions tried to blast them with their hand guns, creating a deadly wall of lead. But the Hirogen returned fire, blowing away centurions left and right. Seeing that the aliens were unaffected by their guns, the centurions went to their next pre-programmed course of action, and began forming their battle claws. The Hirogen smiled beneath their masks and pulled out their blades. Hand to hand combat is what they lived for! They roared at the centurions, eagerly anticipating the battle to come.

The centurions charged, their claws bared and ready rend and rip the intruders to pieces. Using their numbers, they piled onto the Hirogen, claws desperately trying to gouge at the Hirogen. Unfortunately for the centurions, Hirogen armor was far stronger than centurion steel by an order of magnitude. First one centurion, then another, then another was thrown against the far wall. The Hirogen were using their vibro blades, cutting through centurion amor with ease. The two Hirogen cut down the centurions in a matter of seconds, physically ripping apart any damaged centurion. Soon there were no more centurions left.

The hybrid watched the scene in horror through her optical sensors in the command center, transmitting the images to the command base ship. The hybrid, through her connection, realized the same thing was happening on the other base ships and she sank into despair. It was futile to send more centurions to the command center. They would be cut to pieces. It was time to die. She activated the self destruct sequence…

The Hirogen in the command center received a transmission from the lead ship telling them the ship was going to self destruct. The alpha ordered that as many humaniform cylons possible be beamed away. _These humans were resilient prey_! he thought as he was transported back to his ship. The hunt was going well. The humans in a surprise move had temporarily disabled their ships with a computer virus, something no other prey had attempted to do. It took a cold restart of their computer systems to get rid of the virus. They would not make the same mistake again. The human computer virus would be analyzed and a defense would be formulated against that.

Back on base ship 76, the cylons were in a panic. They had watched the scene on base ship 57 in undisguised horror, with almost the same exact scene being repeated on the other base ships. Their own base ship was slightly damaged, but they were lucky, their FTL drive was intact because another base ship was in the line of fire and had taken the brunt of the hit instead of them.

Boomer was determined that they learn from the scenes on the other base ships. She ordered two scores of centurions into the command center, their claws retracted, guns out, their sweeping red sensors looking for signs that the enemy might appear. "Time to jump?" she screamed.

"Five seconds" answered Cavil

As he said that, two columns of light appeared in the command center, the same type of large aliens that had appeared on the other base ships took shape.

"Open fire! Aim for their eyes!" she screamed to the centurions while ducking for cover behind the command console.

The centurions began firing at the Hirogen even as they finished materializing. The Hirogen started returning fire, blasting centurions and humaniform cylons alike. D'Anna and Cavil weren't quick enough and were flung to the other side of the room huge gaping holes in their chests.

"We're jumping now!" screamed Doral, he was lying next to her behind the command console. His face was contorted in pain, his left arm and leg burned off by a Hirogen weapon.

The hybrid of base ship 76 completed the jump to the emergency coordinates, leaving the battle behind, knowing that the hybrids of othe other baseships would trigger the self destruct mechanisms for their own ships. She wept at the loss of her sisters while laughing at the same time, knowing that they would be reborn into new bodies. Like all hybrids, she processed so much information from all her sensors and operating most functions of the ship, that she was literally unbalanced.

Back in the command center, the battle raged. Bullets ricocheted off of walls, beam weapons left scorch marks or gaping holes in humaniform cylons and centurions alike. Then one of the centurions got off a lucky shot as it was blasted into oblivion. The round entered the beta's eyeball socket and exited the back of his head. The Hirogen went down even as his alpha continued to fire at the centurions. When the alpha saw his beta go down, he went into a rage. He pulled off his mask and threw it across the room. He threw down his rifle while pulling out his blade. He was going to rip these humans and their robots apart for daring to kill his beta. He roared with rage and pounced on the centurions, slicing them apart. The centurions vainly tried to fight back, but their claws simply couldn't penetrate Hirogen armor. Soon there were no centurions left standing. Looking around at the blood spattered walls, human body parts and mangled centurions lay everywhere. He stooped to take the head of a blonde human female. Then the alpha pressed a button on his chest that would activate the recall signal and transport him back to his ship. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Still nothing happened. It was then that he saw Boomer on the other side of the command table, trying to crawl. The alpha jumped on top of her, pinning her down.

"You must be responsible for this!" he roared. With his left hand, he grabbed the small human's throating, intending to squeeze the life out of her. With his right hand, he reached for his blade, intending to take her head as a relic. Bringing his face centimeters from hers, he growled "You pathetic human, I'm going to enjoy terminating you". Boomer gagged from his foul breath.

Boomer spotted a gun, partially covered by Cavil's body. She slowly reaching for it with her right hand, while her left vainly tried to pry the Hirogen's hand from around her throat. She couldn't breathe, as the Hirogen had begun to squeeze her throat, trying to throttle her. As she was about to lose conciousness, a shot rang out.

The Hirogen turned around, wondering who had the temerity to shoot him in the back.

Leoben stood there, the gun still smoking in his quaking hands. A look of absolute fear on his face. The Hirogen smiled. _Oh frack_ was Leoben's last thought as the Hirogen deftly turned around and with one deft swipe of his blade, Leoben's head went flying, landing on the pile of humaniform cylons and centurions.

The distraction allowed Boomer to retrieve the gun. When the Hirogen turned back to her, she snarled "You're terminated fracker!" and pulled the trigger.

The alpha's brain barely had time to register his surprise when the bullet entered his mouth and exited the back of his head, blowing off his helmet. Blood and brain matter dripped down his back as his suddenly slack body collapsed on top of Boomer.

_Not again_ she thought as she blacked out..

**USS **_**Voyager**_

Janeway threw herself on her bed, utterly exhausted. Her tour of _Voyager_ for the Quorum had exhausted her. For the thousandth time she was thankful that Chakotay had been at her side, helping her answer questions from the Quorum and their little bevy of reporters. She'd gone into excrutiating detail about the Federation government, its policies and how it applied to them. There were a few of them who had interesting questions to be sure.

The hard ones were the questions about religion coming from the Sagittaron and Gemonese council members. They had asked why Earth, the 13th tribe, no longer worshipped the Lords of Kobol. Chakotay, being the anthropologist, had answered them that the knowledge of Kobol must have been lost over the centuries. While the knowledge of Kobol had been lost, he explained that Earth still retained some knowledge. They had gone to astrometrics, and Chakotay had brought up the twelve signs of the zodiac and they had been amazed. Roslin had commented that the zodiac had retained the ancient names of the colonies. Chakotay had said the zodiac played an important part in astrology, and that each sign of the zodiac covered part of the Earth year. Doing a little mental arithmetic, Janeway had proclaimed to Sarah Porter, the Sagitarron council woman, that she was born on May 20, which made her a Taurus. The Quorum, including Roslin, had been intrigued at that.

She was relieved that the anticipated controntation with Tom Zarek hadn't come about. He had greeted her with a toothy grin and politely introduced himself, other than that, he seemed content to stay in the backround. But he seemed to be keenly observing everything. He asked relatively few questions, mainly questions about human rights and democracy in the Federation. She didn't believe his insincere smile for a minute and was sure he had to be planning something. What it was, she wasn't sure. Probably something for Roslin to worry about, not her.

She had taken them to the holodeck and called up historical programs of Earth and the Federation. They had literally sat in the Federation Council chamber seats and watched as the legendary Captain Jonathan Archer gave his famous speech commemorating the signing of the Coalition of Planets Charter, which would lead to the founding the the United Federation of Planets. She had brought up a holographic representation of a map of the galaxy, showing where they were and where Earth was located, showing just how far they had to go. They came away with an appreciation of the length of the journey ahead of them.

The most amazing thing to the Quorum was the demonstration of the replicators and the transporters. One council member, had asked why _Voyager_ couldn't simply upgrade all their ships. Janeway had explained that while _Voyager_ had the ability to replicate food and supplies, it took a large amount of power to do so. Once they left the nebula, they would have to search for food an fuel when supplies ran low. And she had said, that _Voyager_ was only a light cruiser, a short range science cruiser with a crew of 132. _Voyager_ simply didn't have the personnel or resources to do everything. Adama had commented that while _Voyager_ was short handed, the colonials were not. He had said _Galactica_ could help with any personnel resources she might require. _Galactica_ was also carrying the crew complement of _Pegasus_. Many _Pegasus_ crew members had gone down to New Caprica to settle, and _Pegasus_ had been left with a skeleton crew when the cylons arrived. After the battle of New Caprica, many former _Pegasus_ crew members had been rescued and integrated into _Galactica_'s crew, but _Galactica_ was way overcrowded. Janeway had thought about that. She had been thinking of beefing up _Voyager_'s Hazard Team. A large, completely outfitted and trained Hazard Team could give them an edge in some hostile encounters. She would talk to Tuvok and Ensign Munro about recruiting new Hazard Team members from _Galactica_'s colonial marines and start training them.

She had taken them on a tour of the Starfleet Academy grounds and they ate at the same Starfleet Command banquet hall, this time though, she had programmed it for daylight, with a view of the golden gate bridge in the backround. Janeway had enjoyed giving them the news that _Voyager_ would be able to replicate food and supplies. Chakotay explained how the process would work, and that they would be able to begin transporting food supplies to the colonials. The colonials had stood up and applauded at that. But Janeway explained, they would need to use the transporters, since transporting food supplies to all the ships in the fleet using shuttles and raptors would be just too time consuming. Most of the colonials had seemed squeamish at the idea, and the Sagittaron and Gemonese council members seemed downright adamant that they could not abide by this method of transportation.

That's when Galen and Cally Tyrol had volunteered to be the first colonials to be transported. Tyrol had looked a little nervous at first but he bravely stepped on the transporter pad. Janeway had told the transporter chief to transport Tyrol to _Galactica_'s CIC. After he dematerialized, she wished she could have seen the looks on the faces of _Galactica_'s CIC crew when Tyrol had materialized there. After a minute, she had Tyrol beamed back. He had been all smiles and excitedly told them all that he hadn't felt a thing, and that one moment he was on _Voyager_, and the next moment he was in CIC. He said Colonel Tigh had been rendered speechless. Adama laughed at that. Seeing her husband was safe, Cally Tyrol requested to be beamed to the maintenance deck and back. After beaming back to _Voyager_, she had stepped off the transporter pad with a grin from ear to ear. Janeway had explained to them that they would have to get used to the transporter since this was the main method in the Federation for traveling from ship to ship, or ship to planetside. After that demonstration, and repeated assurances from Janeway and Chakotay that the transporter was entirely safe, most of the council members and reporters, including Adama and Roslin, had agreed to be transported. The Sagittaron and Gemonese council members still balked. They would ride back in the shuttles they said.

Doctor Cottle had been requested by the doctor to remain on _Voyager_ for the night so that the doctor could start train him in the use of starfleet medical instruments, to which Cottle had quickly agreed. Which brought up an interesting point she thought. Thankfully, there were no questions about the doctor, or even a single question about why the doctor didn't have a name. They had been too distracted by starfleet technology she surmized. But that wouldn't last long. _It's time the doctor chose a name for himself, that would help deflect any questions about his origins. Right now, the colonials assumed he was merely another human from earth_.

After the colonials had departed, Janeway had a long talk with Chakotay, Tuvok, and Ensign Munro about expanding Hazard Team, and formulating a plan to best make use of the colonial's personnel resources. Munro had said that he would go to _Galactica_ in the morning and work with Tigh on recruiting potential candidates for Hazard Team. They had to be the best of the best he had said. Chakotay had joked that the holodeck was also going to be used extensively for a while as Hazard Team members were trained. He also mentioned that they would also have to train the _Galactica_ CIC crew on how to make use of the phasers and deflector shields. Tuvok said he would start programming tactical scenarios for Adama and company. Having deflector shields and phaser banks would be useless if Adama and his crew didn't know how to use them or make optimal use of them.

She had just started to doze off when Harry's voice came over the intercom. "Bridge to the Captain" Harry reported. Janeway blearily looked at her chronometer. 2335 hrs. "This had better be good Harry" she warned.

"It is Captain!" Harry's excited voice said. "We're receiving a transmission from Starfleet on the hypersubspace transceiver array.

She jumped up. "I'm on my way"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**USS Voyager**_

Janeway hurriedly slipped out of her sleep wear and into her duty uniform she had just worn, not even bothering to pull on a fresh one. Harry had said that they were receiving the long awaited transmission from Starfleet Command on the hyper-subspace transceiver array, this was no time to observe the niceties. She was the Captain after all, so rank did have its privileges. She wondered what the message contained. She remembered that Starfleet was using the Mutara Interdimensional Deep-Space-Transponder Array System, or MIDAS for short, to transmit the message at speeds that were never thought possible a few years ago. The brief conversation more than a month ago had lifted the spirits of the whole crew, and they had even adopted Lt Reginald Barclay, the person they had talked to, as part of the _Voyager_ crew. They were able to transmit their logs during the brief transmission and in return, they had received the specs that would enable them to modify one of their transceiver arrays. Last year, when they had first made contact with Starfleet through the doctor using the Hirogen relay stations, they had let Starfleet know that they were still alive. But the doctor had brought disturbing news of war in the alpha quadrant. The Federation and the Klingons were at war with a government called the Dominion. That had put a slight damper on the celebration. But the important thing was that the Federation now knew they were alive.

She often wondered what would have happened to _Voyager_ if they hadn't been stranded in the delta quadrant. During full war mobilization, _Voyager_ would be assigned to the 7th fleet under Rear Admiral Borren D'Gret. But the doctor hadn't been able to give more details because he had spent most of his time informing Starfleet of _Voyager_'s survival and location. Then a few months later came the garbled transmission from Starfleet, and the subsequent encounter with Arturis, who tried to have her and her crew assimilated by the Borg. Unfortunately, most of the message was heavily degraded, but they were able to salvage a few letters and a message from Admiral Hayes that Starfleet hadn't forgotten about them, but there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Chakotay had told her that in a letter he received from one of his old Maquis associates that Cardassia had joined some organization called the Dominion and had wiped out the Maquis, with the lucky ones ending up in prison. The former Maquis members of her crew had been enraged about that bit of news. That had really affected B'lanna. Janeway herself had been enraged and couldn't believe that the Federation had allowed the Maquis to be slaughtered. True, it had been her original mission to capture Chakotay and the Maquis, but she resolved to follow her duty despite her personal feelings. No one who had served on the frontier and participated in the many skirmishes with the Cardassians. She remembered when she was a lieutenant, they had been cut off from her ship and been in a three day long fire fight with the Cardassians. Her commanding officer had ordered her and an ensign to save a wounded Cardassian soldier. At the time she thought he was crazy, but she was proud of the fact that even though they were fighting with them, she kept her thin veneer of civilization intact and saved that Cardassian. She was sure they wouldn't have done the same for her. But that was alright. It was part of being human. Over the years, as the conflict wore on, with little skirmishes here and there, never fully blossoming into all out war, she never really learned to trust Cardassians.

When the peace treaty first came out, she and many other Starfleet officers had voiced their displeasure with it. The Federation had sold out its own people for the cause of peace. Then when the colonists had started fighting back against Cardassian oppression, many Starfleet officers had sympathized with their plight. She had heard rumors about Starfleet officers looking the other way when dealing with the Maquis and actually even helping them, but her loyalty was to the Federation and nothing would ever change that. She didn't blame someone like Chakotay for resigning his commission to join the Maquis and defend his homeworld. But she was a Starfleet officer, and she would uphold her oath and perform her duties despite her personal feelings. And when Starfleet had ordered Tuvok and her to capture Chakotay's cell, she went ahead and followed her orders to the letter, even if deep down she didn't like it. The orders were lawful.

She hadn't received any questions about the status of Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis who had been integrated into her crew. As far as she was concerned, they were part of _Voyager_'s crew. She had the legal authority to do what she did, which was allowing them to join the crew. But once they reached Federation space and _Voyager_ was home, they would come under the Federation's authority. She'd be damned if anyone put any of her crew under arrest for being a former Maquis, Chakotay included. She'd fight tooth and nail for them if she had to. And she would use the discovery of the jump drive as leverage in any legal proceedings. That's why she specifically had B'lanna lead the team working on it.

From the instant Adama had handed her the specs for their jump drive, she had resolved to send the specs to Starfleet Command at her first opportunity in the hope that Starfleet could make use of this new technology and maybe mount a rescue mission. It would be the farthest rescue mission ever attempted in history if they could pull it off. She had held out the faintest hope that an operation like that could be attempted. But with the war going on, she doubted that Starfleet would have the resources to mount such an operation. Barclay and Admiral Paris hadn't mentioned anything about the war during their last conversation, but she surmised that there really wasn't enough time for Admiral Paris to give them a status update. They had barely enough time to receive the hyper-subspace communications technology as it was. She had begun to fear in the last few weeks that the reason they hadn't heard from Starfleet was because the Federation had lost the war, and that _Voyager_ was heading home to nothing but ruined worlds and lifeless planets. She had managed to push that thought to the back of her mind the last couple of days. _It's irrational_ she thought_. Of course the Federation would be there when they got back._ She had decided that she would keep that thought to herself, as she didn't want to dampen the spirits of the crew. They had enough to deal with just trying to survive in the delta quadrant without having to worry about their loved ones back at home. The fact that they were receiving a message from Starfleet proved once and for all that the Federation was still there and intact.

As she was rounding the corner leading to astrometrics, she saw Chakotay heading the same way, and he felt in step with her. And for once he looked exhausted. His eyes were red and puffed. Evidently he had already been asleep when the call came in from Harry Kim.

"Looks like Harry woke you up at a bad time Chakotay" she joked.

He laughed. "This is one of those times when I was happy to be woken up" he said tiredly. But he still had that twinkle in his eye that she found so endearing. "Harry thinks that Starfleet's found a way for us to get home, maybe a stable wormhole or something" he added.

She held up her hand. "Harry's always had wild hopes, let's not jump the gun here"

When they reached astrometrics, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Tuvok, Seven, B'lanna, Tom, and Neelix already there. Neelix had been his usual efficient self and was pouring everyone coffee. She knew Harry would have been there, but he was up on the bridge.

"Report" she ordered.

"We have just finishing receiving the hyper-subspace transmission Captain" answered Seven.

B'lanna was furiously working the controls of her console, and then looked up with a smile. "It appears the transmission is fully intact. It contains an information data stream" she added.

"There is a message Admiral Paris that is addressed to you Captain" said Tuvok. "I am also pleased to inform you that there are also packets containing news updates as well as letters addressed to the crew."

"Now that's welcome news" she said. "Is there any possibility that we can transmit a data stream of our own? I'd like to give Starfleet the latest update on our situation here"

B'lanna looked elated. "From what I can determine, yes we can. Lt Barclay says in the initial report that they're able to amplify the signal from the MIDAS array by bouncing it off a Class B pulsar which rotates every 32 days. The good news is that the rotation cycle peaks for 17 hours. We've got sixteen and a half hours left in this window to send our responses."

"Now that IS good news Lieutenant" Janeway answered. She handed B'lanna a PADD she had been holding. "You can have the honor B'lanna, of transmitting our first data stream back to Starfleet"

"I'll be happy to Captain" said B'lanna.

Seven had been analyzing the method that Reginald Barclay had used to transmit the data stream. Then she remembered something. "Captain, given Starfleet's use of a rotating pulsar to send this data stream, I believe it's possible to improve upon that method. I request that Ensign Kim assist me in this task. If we are successful, it could improve our communications window with Starfleet, possibly even make it possible to establish two-way real time communications on a regular basis"

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. Their spirits soaring at the prospect of regular contact with home.

"Are you serious Seven?" Tom asked.

"I believe it may be possible. However, this will have to take priority over my involvement with the _Galactica_ upgrades given our limited time window. Otherwise, we'll have to wait another 32 days to transmit our findings to Starfleet" Seven answered.

"Do it" Janeway ordered. Have Lt Carey fill in for you on the _Galactica_ upgrades. This is top priority Seven"

"Yes Captain" answered Seven.

"What about the crew Captain" asked Chakotay. "Do we inform the crew? It's late, and we all have a full day of work tomorrow with the _Galactica_ upgrades, jump drive testing, and starting the process of food production for the Colonials"

Janeway had already thought about that. "Word of the transmission from Starfleet is bound to leak out if it hasn't already. I realize it's a little late, but I don't want the crew distracted from their duties tomorrow. The crew's already been briefed to prepare their messages from home the instant we make contact with Starfleet so they should have them ready"

"I see your point Captain. The morning shift might be a little tired from staying up and reading letters from home, but at least they'll be happy and in turn, more productive knowing that they were able to send a letter. I'll inform the crew" Chakotay said.

Janeway turned to Neelix. "Neelix, I'll leave it up to you to distribute the letters and collect them from everyone"

"Right away Captain! And I'll make some extra coffee. The morning shift is going to need it" Neelix answered in his usual cheerful voice. He was going to be up late with this task, but at least he could afford to take a mid morning nap before preparing lunch and heading over to the Colonial agro ship. He was supposed to be providing some badly needed seeds from hydroponics to help jumpstart the production of fruits and vegetables, until at least they were able to find some new seed somewhere.

"If I may Captain?" asked Neelix.

"Yes Mr. Neelix?" she answered.

"There's the very real possibility that not all news from home will be good news." He said.

B'lanna twitched at that.

Janeway remembered and she looked at Chakotay who nodded soberly. She knew from experience that some crew members were inevitably going get some bad news, perhaps a broken relationship, a Dear John or Jane letter, death of a loved one, etc. She had taken the news from Mark particularly hard, even though she had expected it all along.

"Are you volunteering your counseling services Mr. Neelix?"

"I suppose I am Captain. Since _Voyager_ doesn't have an assigned counselor. Besides, I'm the ship's cook. People come to me with their problems all the time, or they just come to talk. If I remember correctly from reading your historical files, the crew members of the original USS Enterprise came to talk with their chef quite often" Neelix explained.

Janeway agreed whole heartedly. Neelix had become something of an unofficial ships counselor over the years. She laid her hand tenderly on Neelix's shoulder. "Neelix, I don't know what we would have done without you. You've become such an invaluable part of our family. Thank you."

The 'family' reference wasn't lost on Neelix. Neelix beamed. "No problem Captain!"

Tuvok walked over to her. "Here is your PADD Captain" Tuvok said.

Feeling like a little girl who had received her first letter from Santa Claus, she took the PADD. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some tactical updates to read" she grinned.

"Of course you do Captain" grinned Chakotay.

"Of course. Don't let the crew stay up too late" she answered. Then she immediately regretted it. She sounded like a mother hen.

They laughed.

She headed out the door and to her quarters. When she got there, the first thing she did was hot sync the PADD with her personal computer. On screen, she noticed letters from her Aunt, sister, and Mark. She skimmed the letters, hoping that there wouldn't be any bad news. Thank God, no bad news. Everyone was going fine, including her dog. Then she got to the more official news items. The war with the Dominion was over it seemed. But she began to read about the various battles and casualties that the Federation and the Klingons took. Her fears were realized when she read about the 7th fleet's defeat at Tyra. 98 out of 112 ships destroyed, twenty four thousand starfleet personnel lost their lives that day. It was a very real possibility that _Voyager_ would not have survived that battle had they not gotten stranded in the delta quadrant. Her mentor at Starfleet Academy, Admiral D'Gret had went down with her flagship, the USS _North Star_. She shook her head sadly. Then Lt Commander D'Gret had recognized her aptitude for the sciences and had set her on her path. She owed the Bolian a lot. She had taken Janeway under her wing so to speak, and gave her the guidance she had so badly needed.

She continued to read, the horror of the Dominion War hitting her. So many lives lost. So many ships. So many of Starfleet's finest gone. It almost made their adventures in the delta quadrant seem pale in comparison. She decided to skip reading about the history of the war for the time being. She'd get to it later.

During the previous brief contact with Starfleet, Tuvok had been able to transmit their logs, including all the information concerning her taking in the Maquis as part of _Voyager_'s crew. In fact, there was a video file of Admiral Paris to her addressing this very issue. She had a feeling of dread. It just wouldn't do to make it back to Earth only to have Chakotay and the rest of the former Maquis put in prison. She activated the file, and instantly Admiral Paris' face appeared on the monitor.

"_Captain Janeway_" he began. To Janeway, Admiral Paris' face looked impassive. It was the same stoic look that she had remembered him having when she was his first officer back on the _Al Batani_. Even then, she couldn't read him. She had once thought that he had a bit of Vulcan blood in him. "_We at Starfleet Command have been going over your crew logs, and to put it mildly, we're amazed that Voyager has survived this far. It's a tribute to Voyager's Captain and fine crew, especially since you lost key members of your original crew when the Caretaker snatched you away and pulled you into the delta quadrant_." He paused, a tiny hint of a smile on his face. "_I'm quite sure that you're wondering about the legal status of your crewmembers, the ones formerly associated with the Maquis. It's my pleasure to inform you that we agree with your actions. The Judge Advocate General has no legal objections to you absorbing the Maquis crew members. In fact, many of the former Maquis are no longer considered criminals_." She paused the recording, she knew Chakotay and the Maquis were going to be ecstatic about this. She continued the recording. "_During the Dominion War, we offered those Maquis who were not convicted of murder or outright sedition, a chance to redeem themselves and earn their freedom. Many of them served well. Even Ben Maxwell did his part. Unfortunately, he was lost at the Battle for Bajor to retake Deep Space 9. After the Dominion's defeat, the previous Cardassian peace treaty was abrogated and a new one was drawn up, one that was fair to both sides. As we all know, the Cardassian Central Command had influenced that treaty, preferring to draw the border so that it would give them a tactical advantage, not one that respected their people or ours. President __Jaresh-Inyo then issued a general pardon to those Maquis who hadn't committed murder or bonafide terrorist actions. So please give the good news to your former Maquis crew. They have nothing to fear, and whatever commissions that were given to them by you are valid. They're Starfleet, and that's what matters. If and when Voyager makes it home, they're free to remain in Starfleet or do whatever they want to do with their lives_." The recording ended at that point. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The question about what would happen to the former Maquis had weighed heavily on her mind ever since she had proposed to Chakotay to unify the two crews. Now that her actions concerning the Maquis were validated, she decided that they should be able to wear the standard Starfleet rank insignia.

She continued reading on into the night. Her eyelids were getting heavy, but she was so totally engrossed in her reading that when the computer chimed, it startled her.

"The time is now 0600 hours" the computer said.

_Oh my God! I stayed up the whole night!_ She thought. She went to her replicator and ordered her fifth cup of coffee. After gulping down her coffee she jumped into the sonic shower while having a fresh uniform replicated. After futiley trying to rid her eyes of the eyebags that had developed, she sat back down at her desk. She yawned and stretched her arms.

The door chimed.

_Probably Chakotay_ she thought. "Come in" she ordered.

He came in looking refreshed. But she didn't fail to notice that he had developed eyebags too.

"Didn't sleep a wink, did you?" he joked.

"Neither did you" she countered. He chuckled.

"How could I? There was just so much to read" he said.

"How about some breakfast? We've got a long day ahead of us" she asked.

He smiled. "Is your replicator working?"

"So far it is. I've been saying sweet nothings to it for the past few days, so it hasn't been acting up" she replied.

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

They had decided to meet in the starboard landing pod, launch tube 6. With the arrival of _Voyager_, it hadn't been in use for the last couple of days. The four stood looking at each other. They had been arguing for the past few minutes about what to do next.

"We don't do anything!" Tigh roared. "I don't give a gods damn what we are, we're never going to betray the fleet!"

"That much we can agree on. I mean look at the four of us, we were practically the leaders of the human resistance on New Caprica" Tory answered.

"And the old Caprica" Sam added. He had lead the faltering human resistance on Caprica, taking out hundreds of skin jobs.

"That's EXACTLY what we do" said Tyrol.

"So what about _Voyager_?" asked Tory. "Don't you think that sooner or later they're going to find out? I think their medical scanners are a hell of a lot more sophisticated than ours"

"I don't think they suspect yet" answered Galen. "I've been scanned and even went through their transporter device. Nothing was said. Maybe we're different from the other Cylons. Maybe we're more human than the other models"

"Models" Sam said disgustedly. "The idea that there might be a skin job somewhere running around with my face bothers the hell out of me" he spat on the floor.

Tigh agreed with that. "Me too. Fracking skin jobs. And to think that I'm some kind of skin job too just pisses me the hell off!"

"I say we lay low for now. Not say anything. The Admiral or the President is liable to chuck us out the nearest air lock if they found out. I for one don't want to wake up on some resurrection ship. I couldn't live without Cally and little Nicky" pleaded Tyrol.

"Bill wouldn't do that to me, would he?" Tigh asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. But do you really want to take that chance? You want to wake up on some resurrection ship, in the hands of the Cylons? I don't think you want to be dealing with that D'Anna Biers for the rest of eternity, do you Colonel?" Tory asked.

"Frack no! I'd end up trying to kill all of them, then their centurions would shoot me down, then I'd resurrect and start all over again" Tigh said in frustration.

"We lay low then. It's probably a good idea to stay away from that doctor of theirs" Tory said.

"And if one of us starts acting weird? You know, get some idea about sabotage, or contacting the Cylons or something. What if we have some hidden programming and it just comes on. Remember what happened to Boomer? She sure as hell didn't know she was a Cylon" Tyrol said.

For a long time, no one said anything. That was their greatest fear.

"Hey, if anyone might know something about hidden programming, Sharon might" said Sam hopefully.

"I think that's a great idea. Do you think we can trust her?" asked Tory.

Tyrol was convinced Sharon wouldn't rat them out. "I'm pretty sure we can. Her first loyalty is to the fleet though"

"As is ours" said Tigh.

"Then I think you should be the one to tell her Chief" said Sam. "She knows you. She trusts you"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Tyrol said.

"Then we meet here again same time tomorrow. Helo gave me the flying schedule and Athena isn't due to fly tomorrow. Agreed?" Tigh asked.

They all agreed.

**USS **_**Voyager**_** Conference Room**

As she and Chakotay watched her officers file into the conference room, she noticed that she and Chakotay weren't the only ones who had stayed up all night. The only person who didn't look tired was Harry. But she expected that. And of course the doctor. Holograms didn't get tired.

"It looks like hardly any of us got any sleep last night" Janeway announced.

"How could we Captain?" Tom answered. "There was so much to read. I even got a message from my dad of all people"

"Tell me about it" B'lanna griped. "I kept telling Tom to get to bed and he just ignored me"

Chakotay cleared his throat. "Ahem"

"We need to get down to business" he ordered. He turned to Neelix. "Neelix, how did the distribution go? Were there any problems?"

"Actually Commander, it went smoothly. So far no one's come to me yet. I offered each crew member the chance to come talk to me if there was something in his or her message they found distressing" Neelix answered.

"The day is young" quipped Tom.

"Indeed. You must take into account that each crew member will handle any news differently. I am not a counselor, but from my observations, many humanoid species may have a delayed reaction to bad news" said Tuvok.

"Speaking of which, did you get any news Tuvok?" asked Tom.

"There is no need to be rude Lieutenant Paris. Might I remind you that these messages for _Voyager_'s families are private matters" answered Tuvok in his usual emotionless voice.

But Janeway knew Tuvok too well. She could tell that he was actually a little irritated.

"Forget I asked" Tom said sourly.

Trying to change the subject, Chakotay looked at Seven. "Seven, you mentioned last night that there's a possibility of establishing two way communications with Starfleet?" Everyone perked up at that.

"Species 721" Seven replied.

"Excuse me?" asked Chakotay.

"Species 721. The Borg once assimilated a species that experimented in long range communications. It involved reflecting a signal off a quantum singularity" Seven explained.

"That's right!" exclaimed Harry. "I read a paper on that subject when I was at the Academy. It had limited results because subspace transmissions didn't react that well with quantum singularities. The quantum singularity usually just cancelled out the signal"

B'lanna was now intrigued. "But now we have hyper-subspace frequencies, which are a lot higher than normal subspace frequencies. They just might be able to bounce off the singularity much more easily" she said.

Seven turned to Harry. "Ensign, I require your assistance on this matter"

"No problem. I don't have bridge duty tonight, and I was supposed to help with the install team in _Galactica_'s CIC this afternoon installing the subspace sensors and transmitter" Harry said.

"Oh, I think they can do without you for a little bit" Chakotay said. "Besides, this takes priority"

"Do it" Janeway ordered. "I expect that you will have enough information on your theory to send to Lt Barclay at Starfleet. The window's closing soon"

"Approximately 10.95 hours" added Tuvok.

"Then we'll get right on it" said Harry. "The MIDAS array might be the ideal platform for this"

Chakotay looked down at his PADD. "What's the status of the _Galactica_ upgrade B'lanna?"

"We're ready to go today. Lieutenant Carey will be taking Seven's place on the shield generator install team. We'll be extremely short handed for a while, but thankfully, all of _Voyager's_ systems are functioning at 100 percent. If we need anyone back, we can just beam them back since we've revealed our transporter technology. Joe's been itching for a chance to go aboard _Galactica_, but I've had to tell him that he has to mind Voyage" B'lanna answered.

"Yes, it's not like this a Galaxy class starship with over a thousand people on board" Chakotay said. "We've got less than 150. We also have to start the waste reclamation project so we can start replicating food and distributing it"

It seemed that they had more projects than they had people. Her crew was going to be extremely busy for the next few weeks. They were fortunate to be in a deuterium rich nebula. The replicators were going to consume a lot of power. But it was necessary. The supply and food stocks had to be replenished before they could resume their journey. There was no telling when they would have the opportunity again.

"Speaking of our manning shortage" Janeway said. "Tuvok, what's the status of the Hazard Team recruitment?"

"Lieutenant Munro will be going over to _Galactica_ this morning to inspect potential candidates from their Colonial Marines. After an initial orientation and familiarization, I expect that they will begin training in the holodeck this afternoon at the earliest, or tomorrow at the latest" answered Tuvok.

Janeway nodded in approval. Tuvok was efficient as usual. She turned to the doctor.

"There's something that we have to work out doctor. As you know, we're going to keep your existence as a hologram a secret for now. Only a few of the colonials know your true nature because it might cause some problems among their civilians. In order to help with this masquerade, you're going to need a name" said Janeway.

All eyes turned toward the doctor. _This should be interesting_ Seven thought.

"I've been giving this some thought over the years and decided on a name just for this sort of occasion" answered the doctor.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting doc" said Harry.

The doctor looked confident. "The name I've decided on is….Joe"

All around the table, there were frowns of confusion. Harry had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress a snicker. Tom nearly fell out of his chair.

"It took you six years to come up with Joe?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I've decided that 'Joe' has a certain ring to it. I think it adds an air of distinction" the doctor said with air of confidence. It was obvious he was quite proud of his choice of names. Tom was having none of that.

"Oh, I suppose your last name will be six pack or public, or something. How corny can you get?" said Tom, still flabbergasted by the doctor's choice of names.

"Well my grandfather was named Joseph, he mainly went by Joe. And he was a medicine man" said Chakotay.

"Thank you Commander" said 'Joe'

Janeway waived her hand. "Joe will do just fine for now doctor". She was confused herself, but if that's what he wanted, then who was she to judge?

She thought it was time for the announcement she'd been dying to make.

"I've got an announcement to make. It was contained in the message that Admiral Paris sent me" she said. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Computer, put me on ship wide audio"

"Acknowledged" the computer responded.

Even Chakotay was caught unaware, and was mystified about what his captain was going to do.

"I'm aware that all of you have been reading the news updates from the data stream we received last night. The Federation has just been through a major war, millions are dead. But through it all, the Federation prevailed. It's still there." She paused as everyone started clapping. "I have even better news. The Cardassian Peace Treaty has been abrogated…" There were shocked looks. "…and a new one has been drawn up, one that's fair to all involved. By presidential pardon by President Jaresh-Inyo, and in concurrence with Starfleet Command and the Judge Advocate General, most of the Maquis have been pardoned, including those serving on Voyager" This time she heard cheers. Tom and B'lanna were hugging each other, Chakotay was shaking her hand, a big smile on his face. Seven had a bemused look on her face. Everyone else was smiling. "Admiral Paris also informed me that those Maquis on Voyager may keep their ranks and commissions when we reach home, or they can go back to civilian life. The point is the former Maquis are free"

It took a few minutes, but the applause finally died down.

"If that's all, then assemble the crew in cargo bay one, we're going to have a pin on ceremony. All former Maquis will have their ranks awarded to them" ordered Janeway. The meeting broke up as they headed down to cargo bay one.

As they left, Chakotay whispered to her. "Sometimes you really do surprise me Kathryn"

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises Commander" she grinned mischieviously. And together they walked to the nearest turbolift and headed down to cargo bay one.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the update. We had a death in our family, and I started a new career. So I haven't been able to write or find the impetus to for a while.

**Chapter 9**

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_** CIC**

Saul Tigh watched in amazement, as did the whole CIC crew when the _Voyager_ installation crew 'beamed' into CIC for the first time. They had received a transmission from their XO that the install team would be beaming into CIC, but the actual appearance of the team still startled him. There appeared at first, five columns of bluish white light that coalesced into five humanoid forms. They were wearing the usual _Voyager_ jumpsuits, two were wearing blue shoulders, the other three were wearing the gold shoulders. Tigh noticed that the colonial marine stationed in CIC started to tense up.

"Stand down marine!" Tigh ordered. It simply wouldn't do to have the marine pointing his weapon at the _Voyager_ crew members. The marine immediately complied.

But what immediately caught his eye was the bald, blue skinned alien. He hadn't seen this particular alien during the brief tour of _Voyager_. He wondered what species he belonged to. This was too much like science fiction he thought. And the visitors weren't alone. Two large boxes and a huge rectangular monitor materialized along with the visitors. _That must be the display screen_. It didn't look all that different from the plasma vid screens you could buy on Caprica or the other colonies. Colonial warships didn't have large display screens, preferring multiple monitors to display DRADIS data. Many of the CIC crew simply stared at the visitors, some with their mouths agape.

The blue skinned alien looked around the CIC, looking at the various bridge officers, then finally his gazed settled on Tigh. Tigh managed a weak smile, and the alien walked towards him and extended his hand. Tigh hesitated for a brief second, and then shook the alien's hand. _A nice firm grip_ he thought.

"Ah, you must be Colonel Tigh. I'm crewman Chell with the sensor installation team. It's a pleasure to meet you sir" the alien said. The alien was wearing what Tigh thought was a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine" Tigh managed to say. Tigh still wasn't used to seeing aliens.

Crewman Chell had seen that look before. "Yes, we've been briefed that your civilization hasn't had any contact with non human intelligences before"

"You can say that again" Tigh answered. "We were too busy fighting off the cylons"

"Well, don't worry Colonel. We won't bite" Chell joked.

Relieved that the tension was broken, Tigh joined in. "So, what planet are you from?"

Pleased at the question, Chell answered "I'm a Bolian, and my people hail from the planet Bolarus IX. We just call it Bolarus."

"Is that far from earth? I mean, are you part of this Federation?" Tigh asked.

"I don't think Bolarus is that far from earth, maybe 200 or so light years. And yes, Bolarus is part of the United Federation of Planets" Chell explained.

"If you're friendly with the 13th tribe, then you're okay in my book" laughed Tigh. "Besides, we've been briefed that your people were to have full access"

"And we do appreciate it Colonel, that will make our jobs a lot easier. We don't want to stay in your way for too long. We'll be doing complete scans of the CIC with our tricorders" he indicated the device on his belt. "That will help with the simulations later on. We'll be setting one for continuous recording so it will make the simulations more accurate"

"You mean on that Holodeck of yours? We went there the other day. Simply amazing. Everything looked and felt so realistic" Tigh said.

"They are at that" Chell agreed. "Sometimes it's very difficult to tell what's real and what isn't. That's why you have to be careful not to spend too much time there"

"What do you mean? Are they dangerous?" Tigh looked concerned.

"Psychologically they can. You can get holo addiction. For some people, the simulations in the holodeck become their reality" Chell answered.

Tigh had to agree. If _Galactica_ had one of those, he had no doubt that there were a number of people that would spend all their time in it once they knew what it could do. "I can see how that could become a problem. So what did you bring us?" he asked, indicating the boxes.

Chell walked over to one of the boxes and opened it, Tigh didn't recognize any of the equipment. "We've brought over two control consoles, power converters and other tools and equipment. The screen here" he pointed to the display "is three dimensional, and will be connected directly to the control console. We'll make sure that it doesn't interface with any of your computer systems. Your Admiral Adama was adamant about that detail"

"Yes, I remember. Our more current warships did have networked systems, but Bill refused to have the _Galactica_ upgraded. He learned that lesson during the first Cylon War" Tigh explained.

Chell looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can see why. We were told that these Cylons of yours could infiltrate network systems." That was interesting, but Chell was anxious to get working. "Can you introduce me to your communications officer and operations officer?"

"That would be Lt Dualla and Lt Gaeta" Tigh answered. Dee and Gaeta walked over to the group.

Chell introduced his team to them. He turned to Tigh. "If you don't mind Colonel, we'll begin with the installation. We'll begin with the consoles first, then later on, you can tell us where you want the display installed. This afternoon, we'll have to go EVA to install the actual sensor package on the hull"

"Don't let me keep you" Tigh said.

With that, the team pulled out their tricorders and began to scan everything in CIC, the room, the people present, everything. Tigh went to the command console and dialed up Adama. "They're here Bill"

"Right on schedule. Thanks Saul" Adama answered.

"They're going to want to know where to install the screen" Tigh said.

"Does it get the Triad games?" Adama joked.

Tigh laughed. "With this fancy starfleet technology, I bet it does"

"Buzz me when they're ready. I'll be here in my quarters" Adama answered.

**Adama's Quarters**

After hanging up the phone, Adama turned back to his portable computer terminal that Janeway had seen fit to give him when they were on _Voyager_. The terminal was very similar to the personal computer laptops the average colonial had, except that it had advanced voice interface and voice recognition software. Commander Chakotay had brought over twenty five units promised to have over a hundred more for colonial use in the near future. In addition to the terminals, hundreds of their computer PADDs had been issued so that information could be downloaded from the terminals. Adama had wondered about the power source of these terminals and PADDs. Colonial laptops could simply be plugged into any available power outlet, and he doubted he could simply plug these terminals in, since they would undoubtedly be incompatible with _Galactica_'s electrical system. He couldn't even find a power cord. Chakotay had explained that everything was powered by sarium krellide batteries, and wouldn't need to be charged for over a year, even under continuous use.

The terminals were linked by subspace wireless frequencies to _Voyager_'s library files, and were limited to unclassified information only. The terminal's crypto keys were supposedly tamper-proof, and any attempt to access the terminal's interior parts would set off the preprogrammed security software and the terminal would zeroize its access keys. _A sensible precaution_ Adama thought. This was part of the exchange of information that Janeway had promised. Adama had brought over books on this history of the colonies as well as some of _Galactica_'s logs, and Janeway had reciprocated. She had told him to start studying about starfleet weapons and tactics because they would need them once the installations were complete so that they could begin training simulations on _Voyager_'s holodeck. Naturally, he had a terminal as well as Roslin. A couple were distributed to the CIC crew along with some PADDs, and most of the rest was distributed among the fleet. He had given the quorum a single terminal as well as the press corps. Zarek had demanded that he have his own terminal but Adama had refused, saying that there weren't any more available. He had handed Zarek a PADD instead. The man had walked away fuming mad. As always, he had the fleet wireless news service on, and it was abuzz with talk about the information that was contained in _Voyager_'s data banks. For many thousands of people in the fleet, this was their only source of information so far about Earth and the Federation. Gaeta had asked B'lanna Torres, their engineer, if having all these terminals hooked into _Voyager_'s computer would tax computer resources. Torres had smiled and said that their computer could handle over a 100 teraquads of bandwidth, what ever that was, and still not even use a fraction of resources available. If _Voyager_ went to red alert, the computer would automatically cut off outside access anyway.

Adama was deep into studying the historical development of phasers, _which didn't include vital information like range and weakness_, when he heard a knock at the door. He would soon need to know some of that information if they were going to use those weapons and train on them properly.

"Come in" he said as the marine opened the door. Roslin, looking quite refreshed, walked in.

"Find anything interesting Bill" she asked. She settled herself into the plush leather seat across from his desk like she usually did.

"And good morning to you too" he said. "To answer your question, yes, I have. I've been studying their weapons and tactics, and possible threats in this part of space"

"How about their laws and government?" she asked.

He thought about it a moment. "No, I figured that would be your area. I'm more concerned with the current tactical situation. From what I can gather, we're a very long way from Earth and the Federation. I just hope we can make it to safety….even with _Voyager_ escorting us"

She seemed annoyed. "Well I have, and some of our people are going to be quite concerned about some Federation laws. While I agree with them, because they're not really all that different from ours, some of the religious factions in our fleet may. I have to think about the future of our people and culture. We have to prepare for the eventuality of settling in the Federation. Our culture as we know it, could be destroyed"

"Then shouldn't you be talking to Zarek about this?" he replied.

She had a look of disgust on her face. "That worm. He's more concerned with preserving what power he has instead of thinking about the future of our people" she spat. "And he hasn't even played the religion card yet"

And sure enough, Zarek's voice was on the wireless, complaining about Federation laws, that Gemonese children weren't the property of their parents. Adama never really cared for that particular Gemonese law either. As a Caprican, he was glad that Caprica had long since moved past that. Caprica had abolished that law almost two thousand years ago. But that wasn't his problem, it was Laura's. He wasn't a politician.

"You're going to have to work with him sooner or later Laura, and with the quorum too for that matter" he answered. He didn't envy her position. He absolutely hated politics.

She deflated, suddenly looking old and tired, as if she didn't sleep that night, which she probably didn't. "That true" she conceded, "but I'd rather talk with you first" Which surprised him considering the fact that they butted heads more often in the past than Zarek ever did. But Zarek was a weasel. We would smile that toothy smile while sticking his knife in you. _Fracking terrorist_. He was the one helping and using his influence to support Baltar's ludicrous idea of permanent settlement on New Caprica after all. And now that he thought about it, Zarek did share some measure of blame for the lives lost at New Caprica.

Then there was the incident that had undid them all, the explosion from the nuke that cost the lives of everyone on Cloud 9 and some surrounding ships, which eventually alerted the Cylons to their location a year later. The investigation went no where, and Baltar had ordered it closed. Ever since then, it had burned him that someone had smuggled a nuclear warhead off the _Galactica_, the very same nuke that he had given Baltar for his useless Cylon detection device. He had his suspicions about Zarek and Baltar, but could prove nothing. Laura must have had her suspicions too, which is why she'd rather confide in him.

"Thank you" he replied, and really meant it. "You can bounce ideas off of me if you'd like"

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that" She was holding a PADD. "After studying their government and politics, I remembered what Janeway said about refugee status and protectorate status. If we make it to earth, we would be refugees, and merely settled among the population. Our culture and history would be destroyed. Our people would live on, but our culture would disappear and be absorbed into Earth's culture." Now THAT bothered him. He took off his glasses and sat them on the desk, and let out a deep breath as he sat back.

"But if we applied for protectorate status" she continued, "we could keep our form of government and request a suitable planet for our very own colony. We'd still be under Federation laws, since they would have precedence over our own, but our people and culture would survive relatively intact."

He agreed. "That's a good idea, but how do we apply for protectorate status? We're still in the delta quadrant and thousands of light years from earth. We haven't even made it there yet.

"Well that's another thing I came to talk to you about" she said.

"Okay, let's hear it then" he said, growing impatient.

"Janeway made contact with earth last night. She told me over the terminal a few hours ago. She looked very excited too" Laura explained.

Janeway had said they were expecting to be contacted by Starfleet, but he didn't expect it would be so soon. "That's good news" he said.

"Janeway said it wasn't real-time communication, but they were able to transmit a data stream to Starfleet Command. They have a 17 hour window to get their messages through, and the next window would be in 32 days. But she said Lt. Kim and the blonde woman, Seven, were working on a way to work out real time communications on a daily basis" Laura said.

"Even better" he agreed.

"Which is why, I'd like you to help me with drafting this appeal to the Federation Council for protectorate status" she asked hopefully.

"Well, you know Laura, I do have a few things on my plate. Like studying Starfleet weapons and tactics, overseeing the upgrades, and getting ready to train in the simulator program" he groused.

"I didn't say we needed to do this right this moment" she huffed. "And you said I could bounce ideas off you" she reminded him.

"That I did" he admitted. "We'll have to draft it up in the near future before we arrive there, that way our chances of preserving our culture is better. At least" he added, "It won't take a lifetime to reach earth because that's how long it would take _Voyager_ using their 'warp' drive to reach home"

"Their type of FTL travel is excruciatingly slow, isn't it?" she asked.

"Very. It takes them over a month just to travel 100 light years" he explained. "Their warp drive is fine for traveling or exploring short distances, but traveling across the galaxy will take a lifetime at their speeds."

"That's what's so peculiar about them. The rest of their technology is fantastically advanced, but their FTL technology leaves a lot to be desired. And I've read here" she pointed to her PADD, "that warp travel the main method of FTL travel for most of the civilizations in their area of the galaxy"

"It's amazing that they never discovered jump drive as a means of FTL travel" he said. "They're history indicates that they've been trying to breach this warp barrier of theirs for the past decade. They've been experimenting with something called transwarp and now quantum slipstream drive. Their greatest scientific minds still haven't produced a working transwarp engine or slip stream drive"

"Which brings up another thing I want to talk to you about" she said. "Their laws expressly state that they have to compensate us for the jump technology"

"You're being a bit crafty aren't you? I gave them the specs out of good faith, to get them to trust us" he accused.

"And I agree, that was the right thing to do. On the other hand, I have to think of the welfare of our people too. And I know our jump drive technology will buy us a lot. That's why I'm so confident of getting our own colony when we reach the Federation."

He paused, "Well, if what the data we're reading is true, they have plenty of available planets suitable for colonization". He brought up some information on his terminal. "I suggest you look up the info on the Federation Department of Colonization. From what I'm reading, the Federation is always looking for people to colonize new planets"

Roslin walked around his desk to see the page he was reading. "Ok, I see it now. It says right there" she touched the screen "that the Red Horse division of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers is even tasked with setting up new colonies. They do the initial construction like fabricating government buildings, roads, schools, hospitals, and the like" Her face brightened.

Adama sighed, "This is all well and good, but we're still a very long way from the Federation. Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched. The odds, even with _Voyager_, are still pretty much stacked against us. We're still in unknown space and who knows what dangers are out there."

"Always a downer aren't you" she answered.

"No, just being a realist" he replied. "You said Janeway has a 17 hour window to send messages back, maybe you can send one to the Federation Council explaining our situation"

Roslin snapped her fingers. "I knew there was a good reason I came here. 17 hours isn't a lot of time to compose a request for protectorate status, but I can come up with a video message to send. We can send the request for protectorate status in the next window."

Then she got a look of disgust on her face. "Now I really will have to work with Zarek and the Quorum. Tory said she wasn't feeling well today so I'm going to have to get with my other aides to help me compose this video message." She got up. "I've got a lot to do and not much time to do it in. I'll see you this afternoon" she said.

"Glad to be of service Laura" Adama said. After Roslin walked out of his quarters, he turned back to his terminal to resume his research. _There's so much to learn_ he thought.

**Starboard Landing Pod Launch Tube 6**

"How did you get away from CIC Colonel? I thought they were installing the communications and sensor equipment" asked Tyrol.

Tigh looked around. So far Tyrol and Anders had shown up, but Tory Foster was nowhere to be found. "I had Agathon fill in for me. I told him I was feeling a little under the weather. He didn't complain either, he was eager to watch those Starfleeters install all that fancy dandy equipment"

"That's what I told Cally and the deck gang too" answered Tyrol.

"Same here" echoed Sam.

The group started when the door to the tube suddenly opened. Tory Foster poked her head in the door, and seeing the other three people, she hurried in and closed the hatch.

"Sorry for being late, but I had to get away from Roslin" she said.

"Don't tell me, you told her you weren't feeling well" Tigh said.

Tory laughed. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I told her"

Tyrol chimed in. "That's what all of us told everyone else. Maybe we really are connected somehow"

Anders guffawed. "Oh come on people! That doesn't mean squat. Calling in sick is a common enough excuse" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking skeptical.

"You're right Sam" Tyrol conceded.

The sudden sound of the hatch opening startled them again. As it was, the group was already tense enough as it was. Tigh started to bring his hand to the pistol he had hidden underneath his uniform jacket. The door slowly opened to reveal Sharon standing outside looking a bit suspicious. The group relaxed.

Tyrol walked to the door. "It's okay Sharon, we've been expecting you". He led her by the arm into the room and shut and locked the hatch. Sharon didn't fail to notice that. Then she looked around the room.

"Chief, you said you wanted me to meet you here and that it was important. But I wasn't expecting Colonel Tigh" she indicated Tigh with her eyes.

"That's alright Lieutenant. I'm part of this too" Tigh said.

"Part of what?" she asked. "What's this about?" Sharon really had no idea why the Chief had asked her to come to this unused launch tube.

Tory was the first to answer her. She indicated the rest of the people in the room with her hands. "Well……………..how do I put this? I'm a Cylon"

"So am I" echoed Tyrol.

"Me too" said Tigh and Anders at the same time. They looked at each other.

For a brief moment, Sharon said nothing. Then she said "Okay" and started walking towards the hatch. Tyrol ran and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait! Where you going!" he said.

Sharon looked furious. She shook off Tyrol's hand. "I didn't come down here to be fracked with! If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not amused!" she said angrily.

"But it's true!" Tyrol said emphatically.

Tigh had also moved to the hatch to block her path. "It's true Lieutenant. I didn't want to believe it either, but it all fits"

The look of anger on Sharon's face gave way to curiosity. "Wait a fracking minute. You mean to tell me that all four of you really are Cylons? Give me a break. You Colonel" she pointed at Tigh, "fought in the first war. How is it you think you're a Cylon?"

Tigh looked angry. "I don't know Lieutenant" he growled. "I just know it, and I can't explain why"

"We heard music" Sam said simply.

"Yeah, we all heard it" Tory confirmed. "The same damn song. Some kind of rock song"

Sharon looked at Tyrol. "You too Chief?" she asked. "You heard it too?"

Tyrol nodded. He looked at the ground.

"Let me get this straight. All four of you are saying you heard this music and now you think you're Cylons?" she looked skeptical.

"I know it sounds crazy" said Tyrol.

"You better believe it sounds crazy" answered Sharon. "Now I know the rest of us Cylons don't know the identities of the final five, but that doesn't mean you people are Cylons."

Now Tigh was angry. "How do you think I feel! I remember fighting in the first war. Hand to hand combat. Fighting in the resistance on New Caprica! I even killed Ellen for the resistance! No one hates Cylons more than I do! But this…this I do know, I'm a fracking Cylon. I don't know how I know, but I just know!" he roared.

Long moments passed. The tension in the room was high. Then Sharon spoke. "You say you remember fighting in the first war Colonel?"

Tigh still looked angry, but he nodded.

"Unless….." she paused. "Unless the real Saul Tigh was captured and the Cylons somehow downloaded his memories into you"

Tigh looked shocked, so did everyone else in the room.

"I don't remember ever being captured" Tigh said, suddenly quiet.

"You wouldn't." She looked at the others. "None of you would. Why would they include that in your memory download? Think about it. You were designed to infiltrate the colonial civilization. You were not supposed to know you were Cylons, just like Boomer didn't know she was a Cylon"

Tory started to cry.

Sam spoke up. "You mean that we're just copies? That the real people we replaced are somehow being held captive on the Cylon homeworld?"

Sharon's expression softened. It must be heartbreaking for them she thought. Their world has just been turned upside down.

"I don't know if they're dead or alive, most likely dead by now. But it still amazes me. You four were practically leaders in the resistance on New Caprica. This is just so ironic" said Sharon.

"It really is Sharon" said Tyrol sadly. "I have all these memories of my life. And now….." he threw up his hands in disgust. "they were all someone else's memories"

"Imagine how Boomer felt" said Sharon. They all thought about that. Now they all knew how Boomer had felt.

"So that song we heard. Was that some kind of activation signal?" Tyrol asked.

"Most likely, but I've never heard of that method of activating deep cover agents. Like I said, the rest of us don't know who the final five are. You four must be special in some way. If there's some kind of master plan, they sure as frack didn't tell me" said Sharon.

"I'm still skeptical about this whole fracking thing" Sam said. "I saw so many of my friends die fighting the Cylons. This is just all too much. So we all heard some fracking song. So what?"

"Then how do you explain it?" Tyrol answered.

"I can't explain it! I don't know! Maybe telepathy or something!" Sam quipped.

"You were dying of pneumonia on New Caprica Sam. Yet you miraculously recovered. Remember that?" Tyrol asked.

"Yeah, I was real sick. Hacking and coughing all over the place. I couldn't get out of bed at one point" Sam conceded.

"Yet you still recovered without meds. And we were out of meds remember? You should have died. I wondered about that myself" said Tyrol.

Sam didn't have anything to say to that.

"Well we sure as hell don't have Cylon strength that's for sure! Those Cylons threw me around like a rag doll when I was in prison. And that Caprica Six there in the brig, she threw me up against the wall and the marines had to pry her off me" said Tigh.

"Like I said, you four people must be some kind of special model" answered Sharon.

"Then that means that your daughter Hera isn't the only half cylon. My son Nicholas must be half Cylon too" Tyrol said looking very sad.

Sharon had forgotten about that. "You're right Chief. I hadn't thought it that way"

Tory had stopped crying. She blew her nose. "So who's the final one?"

"I don't know" Sharon said.

"Would that fracking Caprica Six know?" asked Tigh.

"If I don't know, Caprica Six sure as hell doesn't know" answered Sharon.

"The question is now, what do we do?" asked Tigh. He glared at the four "Cylons" with his only eye.

"You could go to Adama and explain everything to him" said Sharon.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Out of the question!" said Tigh. The rest nodded, even Tyrol.

"I agree with the Colonel. I don't think it's such a good idea…..yet" said Tyrol. "Look at how long it took them to trust you. You were in the brig for over a year"

"That's true" Sharon admitted. That was the hardest time of her life, and she didn't care to remember those events. "So what if one of you just snaps? Remember Boomer? Her programming suddenly kicked in and she shot the old man right there in CIC in front of everyone"

"Sharon" Tyrol said "You said it yourself, we must be some kind of special models. How do you know we even have some kind of programming?"

Sharon thought for a moment. "This is true. If you people are some kind of special models, you might not be programmed to harm humans. You fought in the resistance against the Cylons"

"That's right!" said Tory. "Maybe we were programmed not to harm humans but to protect them." Tory suddenly had a smile on her face as she thought about that.

"Now that's something I might be able to swallow" said Sam. He had gone over to stand next to Tory.

"For what purpose?" asked Tyrol.

"Beats me Chief" answered Sharon. "But we really don't know a hell of a lot at this point" She looked at the four. "Okay, I'll agree that you shouldn't tell anyone about this yet" She looked grim. "After all, I don't you guys to go through what I went through"

"We appreciate that Lieutenant" said Tigh. The whole idea that maybe he was programmed to help humanity also appealed to him. He had already decided he was Saul Tigh, and that was the man he wanted to be, or least die trying to be.

"Then we're all agreed then?" asked Tyrol. He looked at each one, and they all nodded. He looked at Sharon. She nodded in the affirmative. "Okay, we don't say anything for now. But we have to watch each other. We still don't know what we're programmed for. We'll meet again if something else comes up"

The five Cylons looked at each other for a few moments, seeming to reach an understanding. Then one by one, they filed out of the tube.

**USS **_**Voyager**_

Janeway sat at her desk in her ready room, going over the status reports for the ongoing installations on the _Galactica_ when her door chimed. "Come" she ordered. Chakotay, Harry, and Seven came in. Harry looked excited, but she did notice the bags under his eyes. Chakotay just grinned. Janeway noticed that Seven was also smiling, but not outwardly. Only people who knew Seven well would be able to notice it.

"So what have you got for me" Janeway asked.

"We did it" answered Harry brightly.

"Ensign Kim is correct Captain. We were able to devise a way for Starfleet Command to communicate with us in real time using Borg research as a baseline" said Seven.

Naturally, Chakotay had his input. "I've gone over their research Captain. We'll be able to communication with Starfleet on a regular basis"

"Actually every day Captain" Harry beamed.

Chakotay looked at Harry, a bemused look on his face. "It will only be for a few minutes each day, and there's enough bandwidth to be able to have real time communications and still be able to send data streams back and forth" added Chakotay.

"Starfleet will be able to use their MIDAS array" Seven explained.

"I'm impressed people. I knew you could do it. In such a short period of time I might add" Janeway said. She was indeed pleased. "I'll be sure to put in commendations in the data stream along with your research."

"We will be in Astrometrics Captain, going over the final details to include in the data stream" Seven said.

Janeway smiled. "Do it" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry replied, and he and Seven left her ready room and headed toward Astrometrics. Chakotay remained.

"Anything new Kathryn" he asked.

Janeway looked up from her terminal. "Now that you mention it, Roslin called. She said she was going to send over a video recording for the Federation Council"

"I assume it's going to be their request for Protectorate Status?" he asked.

"Too soon for that. Just a greeting and explanation of their situation" answered Janeway. She still has to go over the request with her Vice President and her Quorum. But now that we'll be able to communicate with Starfleet Command every day, she'll have plenty of compose the request"

"I'm sure Starfleet Command and the Council will be grateful to the Colonials for the gift of the jump drive" Chakotay said.

"Oh, I'm very sure they will" answered Janeway. "In fact, I'm willing to bet the Council will almost grant almost whatever the Colonials want, probably even a colony world"

"Agreed. Jump drive will revolutionize travel in the Alpha Quadrant. Speaking of which, you will be sending the specs in the data stream?" he asked.

"Of course, that and more" Janeway said.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe Starfleet can use the jump drive to send a rescue mission for us" Chakotay.

"Exactly what I was thinking. In fact, I'm sending the request in the data stream. However, don't get your hopes up" she cautioned.

"I know, we've been disappointed too many times before" Chakotay agreed. They've gotten their hopes up in the past, only to see those hopes dashed.

"In the meantime, we have to proceed as if there won't be one. I'll be on the bridge in an hour or so, then we can go down to cargo bay one and check on the progress for the food reclamation effort" she said. But in the back of her mind, she knew Admiral Paris. He would send a rescue force as soon as Starfleet was able to. But she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"Of course Kathryn. I'll be on the bridge" and with that, he left her ready room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Starfleet Command, Communications Division**

Lt Reginald Barclay was getting worried. It was 0213 hrs, and _Voyager_ only had a few minutes left in their communications window to send their reply back to the alpha quadrant. He had begun to worry that something had happened to _Voyager_ and it's brave crew. So much so, that he had bugged Commander Harkin to let him stay in the lab even when the rest of the Pathfinder crew went home for the day. After reading _Voyager_'s logs for the past few months, he knew they were in Hirogen space. _Had something happened to them? Did the Hirogen finally track them down and make trophies of them?_ He thought. He shivered at the thought of Janeway's skull decorating the wall of some Hirogen ship. _Of course not!_ He chastised himself. Captain Janeway was very ingenious. Not after surviving alone and unaided in the delta quadrant these past 6 years. He had come to respect Janeway, almost as much as his former commanding officer, Captain Jean Luc Picard. He felt that Janeway and Picard were in the same league.

After a brief trip to his apartment to feed his cat Neelix and let him out for a hour, he had grabbed a bite to eat at the replimat and headed straight back to Starfleet Command. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the console, worriedly watching the readouts of the MIDAS array on the far wall while also watching the clock, when his console started beeping - an indication that a transmission was being received by the MIDAS array. He nearly fell out of his chair, and glanced up at the display, which started displaying the hypersubspace reception parameters.

Just in time! He began adjusting the signal enhancement algorithms to ensure that as little of the data stream was lost as possible. Considering the distance involved, it was natural for some bits of the data stream to be incomplete. Thankfully, the data stream included enough correction blocks that would enable him to reconstruct any missing packets of the transmission. The raw data stream was automatically fed through the decryption algorithms by the main computer and the message began to take shape. This data stream was fairly large, at least 27 kilo quads. As he began to read part of the message, his heartbeat quickened. Amazing! Seven of Nine and Harry Kim had figured out a way for _Voyager_ to communicate with them in real time, albeit a few minutes each day, but it was better than once a month. Looking at the data, he wondered why he and his fellow Pathfinder project team members had never thought of that. But he saw the notes by Seven of Nine that indicated that she had based her solution on Borg research.

His jaw dropped when he began to read more of the message. Jump drive? Colonial refugees? Admiral Paris' standing order was that he be informed immediately of any important developments in the Pathfinder Project. He needed to inform Commander Harkins about this right now. He tapped his comm badge.

"Barclay to Commander Harkins"

After what seemed like an eternity, the weary voice of Commander Harkins answered. "This better be good Reg. I assume that _Voyager_ finally transmitted their reply" It sounded like a statement, not a question. Against his better judgment, Harkins had let Barclay take the mid shift watch even though he had worked a full day. Harkins had grudgingly agreed, but only on the condition that Barclay take the next few days off. Given Barclay's near obsession with _Voyager_, Harkins knew that _Voyager_'s transmission window would end that night, and he was certain that Barclay wanted to be there if and when Janeway sent her reply.

"Yes sir. It just came in a few minutes ago. You wouldn't believe –"

"Get to the point Reg, it's almost 0230 in the morning" Commander Harkins' voice sounded like he was becoming annoyed.

"I-I-I will sir. There's so much info in this data stream that we need to inform Admiral Paris immediately" he explained.

"That important Reg?" Harkins' voice lost it's annoyed tone. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

Reg answered, "This channel isn't secure sir."

That really seemed to pique Harkins' interest, because that automatically meant that it was sensitive information. "Alright Reg, I'm coming in. Recall the project members so we can go over the data and make a presentation to Admiral Paris at 0730. I'll notify Admiral Paris that we're going to brief him on this in the morning" He paused. "Reg?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't make a fool out of me" Harkins warned. "It better be a damn good reason to wake Admiral Paris at 0230 in the morning"

"Pete, I'll stake my commission on this. When you see the info, you'll agree" Reg assured him.

"Ok, I trust you Reg. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Harkins out"

With that, Barclay got to work recalling the other project members.

**The **_**Astral Queen**_

"This is outrageous!" Baltar exclaimed. He had been following the developments concerning the new Starfleet tech to the _Galactica_ for the past few days. _Now who are they going to get to help maintain and operate that equipment?_ he thought mockingly. It's not like the fleet had an abundance of geniuses like himself. There wasn't anyone in the entire fleet that could come close to his intelligence. Although he would have given the pinky of his left hand just to have a look at the Starfleet tech, he wasn't going to beg, not after the way they had treated him. The nerve of that dictator Roslin and her lap dog Adama putting him on trial and then now practically ordering him to be involved? To be watched and wear some sort of tracking device like a dog? I should think not. Not even if Roslin herself came crawling through his door and begged him to help out.

"This is outrageous!" he repeated. "Not in a thousand or ten thousand years"

"Now, now Gaius" the familiar voice of "his" Six whispered into his ear. She was wearing her low cut, slinky red dress that he was fond of. She caressed his neck with her lips as she straddled his lap. "Think of the possibilities

"Pray tell me what are these possibilities that you're talking about" he huffed.

"Really Gaius, do I have to do all the thinking around here?" she purred.

"Indulge me" he answered.

He had begun to tire of his play toys in his cult. He hadn't seen his Six in a while, and she was beginning to turn him on again. He nuzzled her cleavage through her dress.

Six sighed in pleasure. "For one thing, you could impress these Starfleet humans with your intelligence, and when we get to Earth, we could leave Roslin, Adama, and the rest of these pathetic colonials forever"

Baltar looked up from nuzzling her breasts. Now that thought really did appeal to him. Why didn't he think of that? "You think so?" He was disappointed when she stood up and went to the door.

"I know so Gaius" she answered. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that these Starfleeters are going to want your expertise" she smiled her little smiling that usually meant she was hiding something.

"I doubt that" he retorted. He was quite sure that Roslin and Adama were telling the Captain of _Voyager_ that he, Gaius Baltar, was some kind of a dirt bag, or worse. He got up from the couch and went to the mirror in his stateroom. He looked and admired himself. Somehow he felt better after getting rid of the beard that he'd worn since New Caprica. As he was preening before the mirror, a distinctly icy feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Besides, the colonials' survival is your survival" she added. He had to admit that she did have a point there. If nothing else, Baltar was a survivor. When he had lived on the base star, he worried that he would be executed at any moment. Which was why he had worked hard to ingratiate himself to them. It ate at him that he had to that, but he did what he had to do to survive. He was brooding on these thoughts, when an icy female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You are Doctor Baltar" said the voice. It sounded like a statement, and not like a question at all.

At first, Baltar didn't bother turn toward the intruder at first_. Most likely one of Adama's butch marines coming to try and bring me to the Galactica_, he thought darkly. He turned to tell off what he thought was one of Adama's marines, and his jaw practically hit the floor. In his doorway was one of the most stunningly beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, and he immediately fell hopelessly in love. It was one of the few times in his life that he was at a loss for words.

The woman looked annoyed. "You are Doctor Baltar" she repeated, sounding even more icy than the first time she said it. But to Baltar, it was one of the sweetest voices he'd ever heard.

"Wh-wh-wh-why y-y-y-yes. I'm Doctor Gaius Baltar" he managed to stammer out, finally starting to get over his initial shock. It was then that Baltar noticed what looked like some kind of prosthetics over her left eye. "And you are?"

The woman eyed him as if he were some ugly cockroach that needed to be crushed, but that was lost on Baltar as she answered, "I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, but most personnel call me Seven".

His eyes moved all over her incredibly attractive body, examining every inch of her in a split second. He missed nothing, noting her large breasts, slim waist, nice curvy hips, all encased in what he could only call a cat suit that fit like a second skin and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And she was wearing high heels no less! Her figure put Six to shame by comparison. _Now this is a goddess!_ But what struck him most, was her eyes. They were incredibly blue, and he felt he could get lost within those eyes forever. He decided right then and there that he would do practically anything for her. He needed to pull out all the charm he could muster. He needed to, especially after the way he reacted when she came into the room. But he was Gaius Baltar after all.

"And what can I do for you Miss Seven?" he asked, putting all the charm he could into his smile and demeanor.

"Just Seven, doctor Baltar" she said curtly.

"Please Seven, it's Gaius" he replied, still wearing his best smile.

Six had slowly walked around Seven, eyeing her up and down as she did so. "Oooh Gaius, I do believe you're in love" she teased. "I know what you're thinking" she said as she came to stand next to him and whispered in his ear. "You'd love to bed her, or even yet….have the both of us together, a Six and a Seven."

The thought excited him, and he conjured up the incredibly erotic image in his mind.

"Does the thought excite you Gaius? Or you could watch us together" Six kissed his year, and it was almost too much for him to bear.

"Why certainly" he murmured before he realized he had said it out loud.

Seven of Nine frowned and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Certainly what Doctor? To whom are you speaking to?"

"I…I…I...just meant that it's certainly nice to meet you Seven. What brings you to my humble abode?" If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to recover quickly. He'd had quite a bit of practice these past few years.

The goddess looked down at her PADD, the device most of the starfleeters seemed to be constantly carrying around with them. Some sort of computer interface device he surmised. He'd heard of them, but hadn't actually gotten a good look at one of them. "Your file suggests that you are one of the most qualified persons to help maintain the deflector shield system" she said.

"That I am" answered Baltar, glad to know at least someone recognized his qualifications. The fact of the matter was that he was the only one qualified because he was the only one who survived, that is until now. Supposedly, there was a Dr Anorak who was on board the _Olympic Carrier_ who might also have been qualified. The same Dr Anorak that had claimed to know of a traitor in their midst, and who was supposedly involved with another Number Six model, Shelly Godfrey. Starbuck and Adama's son, Apollo, had shot that ship down. He had breathed a huge sigh of relief when that had happened. He had practically screamed at Roslin to destroy the ship.

His mind raced back to the present. "Are you here to ask for my help?" he said amiably.

"That is correct Doctor" she answered simply. This woman didn't smile, but just about anyone else would have recognized the look of disgust in her eyes except for one Gaius Baltar, infatuated as he was. "However…." She trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked. He knew what was coming before she even said it.

"The Colonial leadership doesn't trust you, and quite frankly Doctor, after having gone through your file, I believe their distrust is warranted" she said matter of factly.

For the first time since he'd met her, he felt overwhelmed with indignation. His voice rising, "Are you talking about my Presidency and what happened in New Caprica? I was forced to do certain things I tell you! The Cylons had us under their thumb and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it! They even held a gun to my head for frak's sake! I did what I could to help prevent further loss of life" Calming himself down, he continued, "Have you ever been in a situation where you were forced against your will to do certain things you despised?"

"More than you know, Doctor. However, the fact remains that the President, the Admiral, and practically everyone else whom I've spoken to, doesn't trust you" she said, her voice softening somewhat. _Was he getting through to her now?_ he thought.

"There's practically nothing I can do to change their prejudiced minds, Seven" Baltar answered, a forlorn expression on his face.

"If you wish to earn your way back into their good graces, I suggest you volunteer your expertise with the deflector system" said Seven, not taking her eyes off him. "But since they don't trust you, you would have to wear this …" and she showed him some sort of large blinking ring, "… around your ankle."

"And what is that?" he asked innocently. He already had an idea what it was. It was some sort of tracking device! Almost immediately, his indignation started to rise to the surface. _Am I to be tracked like some sort of animal? _

"It is a Starfleet tracking device. It will merely keep track of your location" she explained.

"Nothing more?" he asked.

"It can be programmed with other monitoring functions, but in your case, nothing more than tracking your location" she answered.

He looked dubious. He wouldn't put it past Roslin or Adama to be monitoring everything he said or did. "And how do I know it isn't programmed to do more?"

"I'm well aware of the Colonials' animosity toward you. They do not have access to the programming. I do. You will have to trust me Doctor" she said.

He immediately answered, "I do trust you Seven".

This time, she blinked. Was that surprise he detected? "Thank you Doctor. Will you help and will you consent to wear this?" she asked.

"On two conditions Seven" he paused for effect, "That you ask, and that you have dinner with me" He knew he was being bold, but that was his trademark with the women after all.

She cocked her head slightly and had a bemused expression on her face. "You are attracted to me" she continued, "I've determined that many human males have that reaction. Perhaps it is my attire"

_That certainly has a lot to do with it_ he thought wryly. He put on his sad face. "It's not that Seven. As you can see," he spread his arms "I'm a pariah in the fleet. I was hoping to merely have the pleasure of your company, since people seem to hate me" He made tears come to his eyes, something that he was able to do quite often, enhancing the effect. If she was half as observant as he suspected she was, she might fall for it.

And fall for it she did. "In that case Doctor" she paused, as if unused to saying what she was about to say, "Would you please assist us? You would be helping yourself as well."

He manipulated his expression to what he knew was a hopeful one. "You think so?"

Seven nodded.

"Then I'll certainly do as you ask" he answered.

"As for dinner, I'm afraid that I would not make a suitable dinner companion, and my duty schedule does not allow for very much off duty time" said Seven. She actually sounded troubled.

_There's definitely something there. She has some kind of hang_ up he decided. "As long as you at least try to find the time" he said.

"Very well, I will try Doctor" she answered.

"Please, call me Gaius" he asked. If he was going to be working with this woman, he certainly didn't want her to call him doctor all the time. It was too formal.

"Alright Gaius. You will report to the _Galactica_ tomorrow at 0900 hrs" she said.

Now that was going to present a problem. He had real fears for his life, and he was certain that someone might try to kill him there. He didn't need to have someone try to kill him, like say he was going to the head. The last place he wanted to die was on the dirty floor of some head. And suddenly he had a terrifying vision of someone slittinghis throat in the head. He shook it off. "The only problem with that Seven, is that I'm afraid for my safety. I can hardly leave this room, much less this ship, without someone trying to kill me."

Seven looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then I will be here at 0855 and we will transport directly to the _Galactica_. I will bring your fears to the Admiral's attention. Perhaps he can arrange a marine escort for you"

_Oh, he'd love that_, he thought darkly. Yet another pair of eyes on him, and the marine would most likely be instructed to put a bullet in his head if he stepped out of line. Then suddenly he remembered her words. _Transport? Was that the teleporter he had heard about?_ Oh, he so dearly wanted to see that device and try it. But he had to be careful not to show it.

"Transport? What do you mean by that?" he asked, putting on his worried expression.

"We have a device that can transport any person or object almost instantaneously. It is very safe, I assure you" she answered.

"Then I'm glad you'll be coming to escort me, Seven" said Baltar, still looking worried.

"Then I will be here tomorrow at 0855 hrs Gaius" she said. Finally, a slight smile on her face. He just might be able to crack that icy cold exterior yet he thought. She turned and left the way she came.

Six whispered into his ear "Now that wasn't so hard, was it Gaius? You may be able to impress the Starfleeters, and better yet, you might be able to bed Seven. Then you'd have the both of us together" she teased.

_There are definitely possibilities_ he thought as he turned his attention to Six.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Adama's gaze wandered around the CIC, satisfied with what he saw. His officers were at their stations intent on their duties, even Gaeta, Dualla, and Helo looked comfortable operating the new Starfleet equipment that was installed on the bridge. Careful to not let anyone notice, he observed Marla Gilmore at her station at the newly installed ops console. She was one of the officers Janeway had assigned to _Galactica_. According to scuttlebutt, she was from the starship _Equinox_, and not originally part of the _Voyager_ crew. Apparently, there was another Federation starship that had been stranded in what the Starfleeters called the "Delta" quadrant. He hadn't had time to fully read her file. At the back of his mind he wondered if he was getting _Voyager_'s cast offs, but from what he saw, she was good at her job. She was at that moment working with Gaeta and observing him operating his ops console.

He looked at the new three dimensional screen that had replaced the transparent plotting chart, and it showed _Voyager_ and the fleet. They had just jumped into the system and were preparing to scout the what _Voyager_ had called an M-class planet for food supplies, when suddenly Dualla announced "We're receiving an emergency hail from _Voyager_".

"On screen" he commanded, and instantly Janeway and her bridge crew appeared on the main viewer. She looked agitated.

"Admiral Adama" she began, "it looks like we have company. We've detected our old friends, the Hirogen in orbit, and they're moving to intercept. They've ignored our hails as expected. We've dealt with this species before, and let's say that it would be a good idea if we left this system right away. We need to jump to the emergency coordinates"

"Receiving sensor feed from _Voyager_" Gaeta reported. The screen changed to show three Hirogen hunting vessels heading their way. "Time to intercept………one minute" he said. Gilmore had been observing Gaeta and she nodded approvingly.

Now that was indeed a problem he thought worriedly. As it was, the fleet's supply of tylium was running low and they only had enough for one more jump as it was. "We only have enough tylium for one more jump Captain"

Janeway answered, "I understand that Admiral, but if we don't jump now, we're going to end up as trophies on someone's wall"

"Understood" he replied, the very thought of his head adorning someone's wall disgusted him. He had read a little about the Hirogen in the briefing that Janeway had sent over. The briefing had included possible hostile races they might encounter in this area of space, and the Hirogen made for some interesting reading. The race called the Borg had sent shivers down his spine, and they made the Cylons look like weaklings compared in comparison. "It will take the rest of the fleet at least 2 minutes to spool up their jump drives" he added.

"We'll go with plan alpha" she said. He understood what that meant. It meant that _Voyager_ and _Galactica_ will provide cover while the rest of the fleet jumps away. He had no illusions that even with Galatica's new shields and phasers, they would have a tough time with a single Hirogen hunting ship, let alone three. And they and _Voyager_ had to hold off the Hirogen for at least two minutes in order for the civilians to get away.

He nodded toward Gaeta who spoke into the ship's comm system, "Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship! This is not a drill! I say again, Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship! This is not a drill!"

Dualla's voice announced "All ships, prepare to jump to the emergency coordinates, I say again, prepare to jump to the emergency coordinates"

He could hear the acknowledgements from the various ship captains. "All ships acknowledge Admiral" she said after a few moments. That's a relief, he thought. Every so often, a ship's jump drive would malfunction and they would not be able to jump. They'd been extremely lucky so far in that the only time a ship's jump drive failed was when there was no enemy around. The gods really were watching over them. He wasn't a religious man, in fact, he didn't believe in the gods at all until recently.

Tigh, who had been standing besides Adama, barked "Raise shields! Charge phaser banks!"

Captain Agathon, who had been manning the new weapons console reported "Shields are up, and the new phaser banks are charging". Gilmore had immediately went to the weapons console to confirm Agathon's reading. She nodded at Adama.

"Crew is at action stations sir" said Gaeta.

"Very well" he answered. He very nearly ordered the CAP to engage the enemy and to launch the alert fighters. And now he had to unlearn almost 45 years of experience serving in the Colonial Fleet. Normally, he would also order the weapons officer to engage his canons and the _Galactica_ would throw up a deadly wall of flak to prevent the enemy's missiles and rounds from hitting the _Galactica_. Now he had to depend on these new shields.

Well, they were as ready as they were going to be. He noticed that the two marines assigned to the bridge were holding the new "phaser" rifles at the ready. From what he read about the Hirogen, their tactics included boarding the vessels of their prey and taking trophies. From the briefing, he had remembered that bullets were not going to effective against the armored Hirogen.

Adama's eyes were glued to the screen, as he helplessly watched the Hirogen vessels close in on _Voyager_. _Voyager_ was much larger than the Hirogen vessels, while the _Galactica_ herself absolutely dwarfed them. But he knew that size wasn't everything. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. And all he could do was stand by the civilian ships as they spooled up their FTL drives. But that was the plan.

Tigh spoke, "We need to do something Admiral", echoing Adama's thoughts.

"We have to protect the civilian ships Colonel. That's the plan. Hopefully, _Voyager_ can handle herself" he replied. At least that was what he was hoping.

"_Voyager_'s shield are up, and she's charging weapons" reported Gaeta.

"Captain Janeway's signaling the Hirogen, Admiral" Dualla chimed in.

Janeway's voice came over the speakers, "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation starship _Voyager_, we mean you no harm. We're only in this system looking for food and fuel. We're on a mission of mercy and escorting these civilian ships to safety"

Adama turned to Dualla. "Any reply from the Hirogen?" he asked.

Dualla studied her console. "No sir. Nothing"

As much as he ached to get the _Galactica_ into the battle he knew was coming, he had to stick to the plan. He didn't need to look around the CIC to know that almost all eyes were on him. It wasn't like the _Galactica_ and her crew to shy away from battle like this. But if the fight went against _Voyager_, he wasn't going to sit idly by while his earth brothers fought and died, plan or no plan. That he was sure of.

"What's the status of the fleet?" he asked Gaeta.

Gaeta looked as frustrated as he was. "The first of the civilian ships are jumping now sir!"

"Very well" he answered.

Janeway's voice once again came over the speakers. "Hirogen vessels. Do not engage us! We will protect ourselves if we have to"

Adama looked to Dualla again. She shook her head. That was all he needed to know. The Hirogen weren't going to listen to reason, and from what he had read about them, he didn't expect them to.

As he watched the screen, the Hirogen ships, which were flying in loose formation, split up.

"Are any of them heading toward us Mr. Gaeta?" Tigh asked.

"No sir, it looks like they're moving to attack _Voyager_ from different angles" Gaeta said sadly.

"They consider _Voyager_ the bigger threat. Obviously they plan to take out _Voyager_ first, then come for us" Adama said.

Tigh nodded. "That's what I would do. Take out the bear first, and then the wolf"

Adama could only watch in frustration as he began to watch the battle unfold. _Voyager_ began her evasive maneuvers, moving extremely fast and gracefully. _Why doesn't Janeway fire?_ He wondered. The Hirogen obviously meant to attack and destroy her. Perhaps it was some kind of Starfleet regulation that prevented her from firing first? If so, that was stupid.

Then he saw the first of the first of the Hirogen ships fire, the beam coming from one of it's weapons turrets, a bright red beam of light that was stopped by a bubble around _Voyager_.

Gaeta nearly shouted, "_Voyager_'s hit!" He scanned his console again. "It looks like her shields are holding though"

But that was just the first shot. He knew there would be many more.

"But for how long?" Tigh asked.

No one answered that one.

Adama held out hope that _Voyager_ would be able to fight her way out of it, then jump with them. As he thought that, he saw _Voyager_ return fire, hitting one of the Hirogen vessels, it's shields glowed under _Voyager's_ assault. Before Gaeta could report damage, another Hirogen at the rear fired at _Voyager_ , launching some kind of missile. This time, _Voyager's_ shield sparkled brightly from the impact. _Voyager_ then answered with two missiles of her own, coming from her rear tubes. Photon torpedoes Janeway had said, when she talked about _Voyager's_ weapons.

The torpedoes hit the Hirogen vessel dead on, it's shields flaring from the impact of the two photon torpedoes. But the vessel kept on coming.

"The Hirogen's shields are down 30 percent, _Voyager_'s shields are down to 90 percent" Gaeta said excitedly.

Good! At least _Voyager_'s giving as good as she got. "What's the status of the fleet?" he growled.

"Most of the ships have jumped, but a few ships are having trouble with their FTL drives, including Colonial One" Gaeta answered.

Damn! He hoped _Voyager_ could hold out just a little longer.

But his hope started to fade. They watched as two Hirogen ships fired at the same time, hitting _Voyager_ from port and starboard. _Voyager_'s shields glowed with the impact of two beams hitting them at the same time. Before _Voyager_ could respond, the third Hirogen hit _Voyager_ from the back. Now they could see visible damage on _Voyager_, one of it's nacelles venting some sort of plasma.

_Voyager_ started firing everything she had, holding nothing back. Phaser beams and photon torpedoes reaching out to touch _Voyager_'s tormentors. Finally, the Hirogen at _Voyager_'s rear exploded. Cheers erupted around the CIC. Adama smiled, and even Tigh joined in. But as quickly as the cheers erupted, they faded into stunned silence as the two remaining Hirogen vessels continued to pound _Voyager_.

Adama looked at Gaeta, "What's _Voyager_'s status?" he asked.

Gaeta's worried expression pretty much gave away the answer "_Voyager_'s shields are down to 10 percent, they can't last much longer. It looks like _Voyager_'s warp drive is down" he added.

"What about their FTL drive?" Adama asked.

"Unknown Admiral" Gaeta replied.

Dualla broke the silence. "The last ships have jumped, including Colonial One"

Adama looked toward her, "Hail _Voyager_" he ordered.

"Channel open Admiral" Dualla said. She looked as tense as everyone else.

Janeway and her bridge appeared on screen. There was smoke on the bridge, and it definitely looked like they took some heavy damage. Adama could see a fire in the backround, and several crewmember slumped over their consoles, most likely dead from the looks of it. Janeway herself was grimy, blood streaming from a gash in her forehead, and she cradle her right arm. "Captain, we're coming to assist" Adama said. He looked at Tigh, and Tigh nodded grimly.

"Negative Admiral! You need to jump out of here now! Our warp drive and FTL drive is offline! This is the end of the line for us. We're transmitting our logs to you now" Janeway answered. "Get your people to Earth!"

"We're not just going to abandon you Captain!" he retorted. He remembered the last days of the first Cylon War. His battlegroup had assaulted a Cylon outpost that fleet intel had said the cylons were building a secret weapon. They lost _Galactica's_ sister ship, the _Columbia_ that day. When the Columbia had blown apart, everyone could hear the dying screams of the crew flooded the comm channels as she broke up. He had nightmares for years after that, and vowed not to let something like that happen again. He said to the helmsman, "Flank speed toward the nearest Hirogen vessel"

"Flank speed aye!" answered the helmsman. And the old battlestar surged forward, bearing down on the ships that were battering their friends.

"Fire as soon as we're in range Mr Agathon" commanded Adama.


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to Albert Green Jr for beta reading this for me. Finally have some time to write a little. This chapter isn't as long as others, but I hope it will suffice for the time being.

**Chapter 11**

**Combat Information Center, **_**Battlestar**__**Galactica**_

Adama could feel the vibration of the deck plates from the battlestar's massive engines as she reached flank speed. He hoped that the Hirogen were too busy pounding _Voyager_ to notice the _Galactica_ bearing down on them.

And ignore the _Galactica_ they did. Apparently, the Hirogen didn't think much of the _Galactica_, as they continued their weapons fire. He thought back to the first Cylon war, when the sight of a _Columbia_ Class battlestar heading into battle made even the Cylons think twice about tangling with it. But that was another age, he thought bitterly. He shook those thoughts off. He had to concentrate on the here and now as he prepared to give his orders.

"Bring weapons to bear!" he ordered.

"Bringing all weapons to bear aye!" the helmsman immediately answered.

Adama tried to ignore the fact that his only effective weapons were two underpowered phaser banks (outdated by Federation standards) mounted fore and aft. Normally, the _Galactica's_ dorsal mounted rail guns would be unleashing hell upon the enemy, but those guns would be silent in this fight. The _Galactica_ rotated on its Z axis to be able to get both phaser banks facing toward the enemy. They also needed to be able to escape should the fight go against them.

"Mr. Gaeta, spool up the FTL drive"

Almost immediately, Gaeta answered "FTL drive is spooled up sir. We're ready to jump on your command". Adama smiled, it looked like the computer upgrade for the FTL drive was online. Normally, it would take at least a few minutes before the FTL computer could calculate the jump and spin up the drive.

"Phaser banks fully charged, Admiral" came the hated voice of Baltar over the intercom. Adama had nearly forgotten about him.

He nodded at Tigh, and Tigh barked "Fire fore and aft banks!"

Adama watched the view screen and saw two bright red beams of light shot out from the _Galactica_ and seemed to connect with the closest Hirogen ship..well, not quite connected as the beams seemed to impact on what he assumed were the Hirogen's shields. There was no visible damage to the ship as far as he could tell.

"Direct hit!" Gaeta reported. "The Hirogen's shields are down another 30 percent"

At first, the Hirogen ship didn't respond, probably not quite sure what to make of the _Galactica_ firing on them. _Come on Janeway!_ _We bought a few seconds for you_. On screen, _Voyager_ took full advantage of the Hirogen's confusion and fired a salvo of three photon torpedoes at the Hirogen ship.

Cheers erupted around CIC as the screen showed the Hirogen ship explode like so much fireworks on Caprica day. But the cheers soon died as the other Hirogen ship that had been coming about to flank _Voyager_ unleashed its weapons on her to avenge the loss of its sister. He was about to order Agathon to lock phasers on the other Hirogen ship when he was suddenly lifted off his feet and thrown to the deck.

Tigh was the first to climb to his feet. "What the frak was that?" he yelled.

As Adama stood back up, he saw that his crew were climbing back to their stations, smoked clouded CIC.

Gaeta managed to report, "Sir, we just took a hit!"

"That much is obvious, Mr. Gaeta!" Tigh snapped. "From what?"

Dualla was busy with her console, a frown covering her face. "From what my sensors show, it looks like another six Hirogen ships have appeared." Her wide, frightened eyes looked at Adama for guidance.

"Godsdamnit! It's a trap!" Tigh yelled.

Adama knew then that they had been suckered. The CIC shook again with another hit.

Tigh roared, "Captain Agathon! Target the closest ship and fire at will!"

Sweat rolled down Agathon's brow as he answered Col Tigh's order. "Aye, sir! Fore and aft banks firing now"

Two red phaser beams erupted from _Galactica_'s phaser banks in fury, hitting the closest Hirogen ship in the dorsal shield area. The Hirogen ship and two of her sisters answered _Galactica's_ challenge with beams of their own, and _Galactica's_ shields flared from the onslaught. CIC continued to shake from the hits.

"Admiral, we can't take much more of this!" Baltar's panicked voice came over the intercom. "Our shields are buckling!"

The screen confirmed his worst fears as he saw three Hirogen ships joining the other Hirogen ship in pounding _Voyager_. _Voyager_ returned fire as best she could, but it looked like it wasn't going to be enough. All of a sudden, one of _Voyager's_ warp nacelles exploded after a particularly nasty hit, and her lights went dark.

"We're receiving a transmission from _Voyager,_" Dualla managed to say. The CIC continued to shake from the repeated hits, many screens had gone blank.

"On screen" he ordered.

He was shocked at what he saw on screen. What appeared to be a fire, raged in the back of the bridge, and it looked like her helmsman Tom Paris was slumped, unmoving over his console. Janeway herself looked like hell he thought, a bleeding gash over her right eye.

"Admiral, I told you to get out of here!" Janeway managed to straighten up slightly, despite looking badly injured. She looked Adama in the eyes, "I'm going to deny the Hirogen their trophy. Goodbye Admiral," she said sadly.

Adama looked on in horror as the screen then switched to the external pick up. _Voyager_ suddenly exploded and two Hirogen ships that were a little too close were also engulfed in the explosion.

"We have to go Bill!" Tigh said. He had managed to make his way to Adama's side.

"I know Saul," he said wearily. The loss of _Voyager_ shook him to his soul. "Prepare to j-"

He was interrupted in mid sentence as the CIC shook from a particularly violent hit. When he managed to get back on his feet, it looked as if Gaeta was dead or unconscious on the floor next to his console. Tigh was already making his way to Gaeta's station. When he finally did, he peered at the console with his one good eye. He looked up at Adama with an expression of dread and shook his head. From that, Adama knew immediately that the FTL drive was down and they were cut off from any means of escape. But Adama knew they couldn't just give up.

"Have the repair team get to fixing the FTL drive immediately, and instruct them to give us updates!" He knew the repair crews were more than competent, as they were standing by when the ship was at condition one per regulations.

Despite the damage to the CIC, the smoke, and the chaos, what was left of the crew remained at their stations, he was proud of them. _Galactica_ wasn't going down without a fight, and he vowed the Hirogen a fight they wouldn't forget.

The shaking ceased as Dualla reported that their shields and weapons were offline. That could mean only one thing, the Hirogen were about to board the _Galactica_. The briefing he'd read about the Hirogen indicated they preferred close quarters combat with their prey before they took "relics".

Tigh was extremely experienced and had served with Adama so long that he practically knew what Adama was thinking. Tigh turned to Gunnery Sergeant Matthias. "Gunny! Stand by to repel boarders! Take down any alien that gets into CIC! Everyone else, take out your weapons and take cover!"

"Aye,Sir!" answered Matthias, then she began redeploying her troops into the colonial standard defensive alignment in CIC. The marines held their newly issued phaser rifles at the ready, each of them prepared to defend the CIC with their lives.

They heard the whine of a transporter as two shapes began to materialize on the east side of the CIC. Matthias and her troops adjusted their aim at the two forms trying to materialized and ordered, "fry 'em". The marines then began firing just as the forms had finished materialized. The two huge Hirogen were caught unawares and went down under the barrage without being able to get off a shot.

Adama smiled grimly at Tigh. A day earlier, he and Tigh, along with the marine commander had discussed the military applications of the transporter system. They had agreed that it was a wonderful technological innovation, but it did have some limitations. The transporter wasn't silent and the whine gave off the position where the person was going to materialize. And after materialization, there was a period during which the person being transported was disoriented before he adjusted to his surroundings. Tigh and Matthias had surmised that was when the person was most vulnerable. He had to admit that if they hadn't encountered _Voyager_, they would have been caught flat footed by that tactic.

Tigh asked, "I wonder if the Hirogen are arrogant enough to try that trick again?"

Before Adama could reply, the familiar whine of the transporter was heard again and Adama could make out four shapes trying to materialize on the west side of CIC. Again, Matthias gave the order to fry them and once again, standard colonial pistols and Starfleet phaser rifles fired at the spot where the Hirogen were materializing. This time however, the Hirogen were firing their own weapons as they materialized. The colonial marines were firing their rifles and taking out the Hirogen one by one, until their four bodies were sprawled on the floor. In the silence that followed, Adama realized to his horror, that Dualla and Agathon were lying face down on the floor of the CIC, along with two marines.

Marla Gilmore had managed to crawl over to where the Hirogen were lying and examined one of their massive rifles. "Sir, it looks like they programmed their rifles to fire at the nearest life form as soon as they transported."

Adama nodded. He knew the Hirogen weren't stupid, but he had numbers on his side. If they could hold out, the repair teams just might be able to repair the FTL drive in time so they could jump away. He would call for more marines to reinforce CIC.

He looked at Tigh. "Tigh, get another platoon and medics up here on the double."

As Tigh gave his orders, Adama was about to crawl over to where Dualla and Agathon lay to see if they were alive, when the west wall exploded in a shower of sparks and equipment. Gilmore had been closest to the wall and it looked like she was taken out in the explosion. As Adama's vision cleared, an object sailed through the gaping hole and exploded in a cascade of light and sound. _Some_ _kind of alien flash bang?_ he thought.

Over twenty Hirogen hunters poured through the huge hole, firing as they went. Through the haze, he saw his marines and CIC crew go down one by one. Adama had his own duty weapon out returning fire. He heard a thud next to him and saw his friend Tigh on the floor next to him, his eyes were closed and the front of his uniform was smoking from the hit he had taken. Adama screamed in rage and stood up firing at the large Hirogen that had killed his friend. He managed to put a round through the large alien's right eye, sending it backwards and falling to the deck. As Adama began searching for another target, he felt a stab of pain in his right arm. It went numb as he dropped his weapon. It was at that moment he realized that the room had gone eerily silent and he noticed that all his crewmen and marines were down. The CIC was filled with large Hirogen hunters and one particularly large one approached him. _He must be the leader_.

"You are resilient prey!" the alien said from behind his mask.

"Go frak yourself," Adama spat as the large alien lifted its equally large silver rifle. The last thing Adama saw was the muzzle flash as Adama's world went black.

**Astrometrics, **_**USS Voyager**_

Janeway, Tuvok, and Chakotay were watching the screen as the holographic simulation ended. Janeway was impressed with the way the colonials had handled themselves and it gave her an idea. She decided that she would discuss it with Tuvok.

Chakotay smiled at Tuvok. "Twenty two Hirogen bursting into CIC? Tuvok, if I didn't know better, I'd think you just threw a _Kobayashi Maru_ type program at them."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. To a casual observer, Tuvok showed no emotions. But Chakotay had been serving with Tuvok for a number of years and Chakotay knew that Tuvok was amused.

"You are correct, Commander. That is precisely what I instructed the computer to do. The parameters of this simulation closely matches the standard _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario. It was a classic no win situation, but only if the Admiral chose to fight. The correct course of action was to abandon _Voyager_ and jump away, thereby preserving the _Galactica_ and the colonial remnant."

"But Tuvok, the _Kobayashi Maru_ is supposed to be a test of character, there isn't a correct solution" Chakotay argued.

"That is true, but the program was written to have the correct solution, and if that solution was not implemented, then the result would logically lead to a _Kobayashi Maru_ type situation. May I remind you Commander, we are in Hirogen space, and Hirogen ships have been known to hunt in packs," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay was about to argue the point of having an additional twenty two Hirogen storm CI,C when Janeway held up her hands.

"Gentlemen, we could argue about the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario all day. But the bottom line is the valuable training that the Colonials are getting from all this. It's obvious the Colonials are becoming familiar with our technology, which is the important thing. Which brings me to my next question," said Janeway. As they were talking, the view screen showed the doctor was busy reviving the _Galactica_ personnel. "How is your hazard team training going?" she asked Tuvok.

"The colonial marines are performing quite adequately," answered Tuvok.

To Janeway, it meant that Tuvok was very pleased, in contrast to his attitude when he was training some of the Maquis crewmen a few years ago.

"Good!" beamed Janeway. "There's a certain scenario that I want you to train them for…"

**Mess Hall, **_**USS Voyager**_

Adama sat with Tigh at one of the tables in the mess hall. Various _Galactica_ crew members sat with _Voyager_ crew members, recounting the latest simulation. Adama quietly sipped a cup of coffee that Neelix had cheerfully poured for him, his mind was going over the events of the last simulation. Lt.. Tuvok had briefed them that it would be a standard training simulation designed to familiarize them with Starfleet tactics and to familiarize his officers with Starfleet technology. He had a feeling that some combat would be involved but the realism of the simulation, due to Starfleet technology, caused him to get lost in the reality of the simulation. He thought if only they had simulators like this at the Fleet War College, valuable lives could have been saved during the first Cylon War and beyond. He was a veteran of the first war with the Cylons, but he had to learn how to fight using the technology Janeway had "loaned" them, and that meant learning new tactics. Yes, holodeck was a valuable training tool, and now he could see why people could suffer what the Starfleeters called holoaddiction, it was just so realistic that one could get lost in the fantasy.

Tigh interrupted his brooding. "Still thinking about the simulation? We sure could have used that holodeck contraption years ago. Hell, I thought I was a goner for sure."

For once, Adama didn't smell ambrosia on Tigh's breath. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't smelled ambrosia coming from Saul since the nebula. At one point, he had doubted his old friend's sanity. One moment he was raving about hearing music coming from inside the ship, the next he shows up in CIC sober and being the officer Adama wanted him to be. What had changed him?

"I thought you were too," Adama answered. "The last thing I remembered was staring down into the barrel of that Hirogen rifle and the doctor waking me up. We were all just stunned, and the wounds that appeared on us were all part of the simulation. We learned a lot from that simulation."

"Yeah, like not taking on six Hirogen ships," Tigh said wryly.

During the debriefing, Chakotay had told them that it was what they had called a Kobayashi Maru type scenario, that they weren't supposed to win, that it was a no-win scenario. Adama hadn't agreed. He didn't believe in the no-win scenario. Adama chuckled. "Yes, we're not going to be doing that again."

Tigh nodded. "I understand our marines are training with their hazard team in the other holodeck. I bet they're getting some pretty realistic training. I'm going to ask Lt. Tuvok if the rest of our marines can get some holodeck training time."

That was something Adama was going to bring up with Janeway. _Galactica_'s marines were sharp, but as a military man, he knew that you needed constant training to keep that sharp edge.

They watched as the mess hall doors opened and Dualla walked in searching the room. When she saw the two of them, she walked up to their table and handed Adama a PADD.

"Here's the report you request sir, about the status of the fleet," she said.

"Very good, lieutenant. Go ahead and get yourself something to eat?" Adama answered.

Dualla smiled. Whatever Neelix was cooking smelled delicious. "Thank you, sir."

Adama was pleased as he began reading the report. Food stocks were being replenished slowly, but surely. He certainly appreciated the crew of _Voyager_ putting in a lot of effort to help his people. His calculated risk in giving Janeway the specs to the FTL drive was paying dividends. He had rolled the hard six and it paid off. But he also understood _Voyager_ was one of Starfleet's smaller science cruisers, not one of their deep space exploration cruisers like the _Galaxy_ class ships he had read about. _Voyager_'s crew complement was only a tenth of the crew complement of a _Galaxy_ he told himself, so its personnel and material resources were much more limited. From what he had read, _Voyager_ wasn't designed to be out in deep space for an extended period of time.

He yawned. The last simulation had taken a lot out of him. He decided to finish reading the report in his quarters.

"Gonna hit the rack, Bill?" Tigh asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We have three simulations scheduled for tomorrow. I want to sleep in my quarters on the real _Galactica_ if you don't mind. And you?"

"I'm going to stay for a bit, you know, make sure nobody gets into trouble" said Tigh.

Adama agreed. "Good idea, Saul."

"Ok, I'll call for a raptor to bring you back to _Galactica._" He stood up and saw Racetrack mingling with some of the _Voyager_ crew. He was about to call her to their table when Adama interrupted him.

"That's okay, Saul," Adama said. "Let her enjoy her meal, gods knows the crew rarely has a chance to eat this good."

"Then how are you going to get back?" Tigh asked. Adama grinned, something Tigh hadn't seen too often since they fled the colonies. "Are you going to use that transporter machine?"

"Well you know what they say…" Adama answered.

Tigh knew the old saying. "When on Virgon..."

"…Do as the Virgons do." Adama replied.

"You're a braver man than me, Bill. I don't like the idea of having my atoms scattered across space" Tigh grimaced.

"But first, I'm going to have some take out. That Neelix really is a good cook." And he wandered over to the front table where Neelix was thrilled to have so many people enjoy his cooking.


End file.
